The reasons we Love
by laney08
Summary: Klaus and Andrea have been through a lot of things a lot resulting from Andrea's relationship with her brothers, and issues with Elena but now they are moving into a new chapter of their life. The events of Sileus leads them to travel back to the town which Klaus helped build. This time Andrea will have to deal with Klaus's past and family. Will they survive? - shit summary :)
1. Chapter 1

The reasons we love

_**Everyone says love hurts, but that is not true. Loneliness hurts. Rejection hurts. Losing someone hurts Envy hurts. Everyone get these things confused with love but in reality love is the only thing in this world that covers up all the pain and makes someone feel wonderful again**_

Klaus and Andrea found each other during the worst time of their lives many years ago. They fell in love but because of Michaels endless hunting of Klaus's they had to let each other ago. Now years have passed and they are back together again. They have already stuck together through the issues with her brothers, Elena and his mother, but now it is time their relationship gets really tested when they have to deal with Sileus resulting in them travelling back to the old town Klaus helped build. Now it's time Andrea has to deal with issues resulting from Klaus's history and deal with his side of the family but will it get too much for the couple or will it bring them closer to each other and closer to the future they want.

_This continues on from the first story __Andrea Samantha Salvatore__, so you will understand it more if you read the first story. It is based around the spin off Series __The originals__ so it will include Elijah and Rebecca and also new Characters. I hope you enjoy and please give feedback so I know to continue with the story_


	2. unexpected Visitor

Unexpected Visitor

**Andrea P.O.V**

"So when is Elijah coming" I said as I was running around the room frantically trying to find something to wear. Klaus was lying in bed watching me and laughing how I was getting stressed out over clothes. I told him he should rest since what happened yesterday with Sileus but I know as soon as I am gone he will start running around trying to come up with a plan for protecting me.

"He said he will arrive soon, he was meant to be here today but he rang and said he will be here in a couple of days, I just hope he arrives" he said as he picked up the phone and started looking at it. I knew he was worried that Elijah was going to do a runner with the cure.

"He will turn up, and besides he is with Rebecca and I know for sure she will not want to Miss Prom" I said as I picked up a few jackets and held them in front of me while I looked in the mirror. I could see behind me that Klaus smiled after I mentioned Prom.

"So are you planning on going to Prom" he asked as I turned round towards him. I knew I was over 100 years old but I was kind of excited for prom, I had never really been to one

"yeah I am, to be honest this is my first Prom, I was going to ask you if you wanted to come but I know that isn't your thing" I said, kind of hoping he would come anyway but Klaus has always been stubborn.

"Yeah your right not my thing, can't you tag along with Caroline or something" he said looking back at his phone. I kind of became sad after this, I was really hoping to go with Klaus but he is over 1000 years old.

"it is fine, I know you are over 1000 years old, why would you want to go to some lame prom" I said sadly, my face and mood had fully changed and I wasn't looking forward to prom anymore.

"Anyway, I have to go" I said as I quickly picked up my bag and walked over and gave Klaus a quick peck on the lips, I wanted to get out of there before he noticed my disappointment. Anyway I had to meet Stefan and Damon, they had just gotten back to mystic falls with Elena and they said they would be at the grill with Caroline, Tyler, Bonnie and Jeremy and they wanted me to join them for some food, but first I was going to go pick up Caroline and Bonnie we were going to go looking for dresses, even though Klaus wasn't going to come I knew I wasn't going to miss it, I wanted to be there for Caroline and my friends. I knew Elena was still her bitchy self and probably wouldn't want to hang out with us. I thought Jeremy being back it would help her find her old self but it didn't work.

I was on my way out of the house, I had to go pick up Caroline and Bonnie. I was about to start my car when I realized there was an envelope on my wind screen, I picked up and I noticed it read Andrea on it, I was already running extremely late so I just shoved it on the seat next to me.

"Hey guys" I said as Bonnie and Caroline jumped into my car. Caroline picked up all my stuff from the passenger seat. I have always been so messy. We said our hellos and started to drive to the gown shop.

"What's this" Caroline said as she looked at the envelope.

"I don't know I found it on my car when I got in" I said as I quickly glanced down at the envelope. I was actually not really interested in it.

"Why don't you open it and then you will find out" Bonnie said from the back of the car, making everyone laugh.

"Just shove it in my bag and I will open it later" I said as I concentrated on the road. By the time she put it in my bag we had arrived at the shop. I had no idea what kind of dress I was looking for but I have always imagined myself in like a princess dress.

We all walked into the shop, Caroline and I went straight into the dressing rooms to try on the dresses we had already put on hold.

"I really think you should open this letter" Bonnie said as she waited to we came out.

"Yeah you can open it, it's probably nothing important" I said as I tried to change into this other dress that I had liked. I could hear her opening the envelope but then it was just silent.

"Um Andrea, I think you should come read this" Bonnie said, as soon as she said it I walked out and I could see her looking down at the note. I took the letter from her and scanned over it,

"What does it say" Caroline said coming up behind me.

_**Dear Andrea,**_

_**I wake up every morning with the thought of you in my head, wondering if I had dreamed you up the night before, but then I roll over and see your smiling face and I know that you're real; it's not a dream any more. I know I can piss you off and make you mad, but you still love me with everything you have. I was scared to love you at first, in fear that you would hurt me, but I dove right in and it's the best choice I've ever made. Now, the only fear I have is waking up and rolling over and finding out I had you only in a dream. If this is a dream world then, Baby, don't wake me up 'cause you're the one and only for me. I love you with everything I have and would give you the very clothes off my back. I love you with all my heart.**_

_**Love always and forever**_

_**Klaus **_

"Aww that is so sweet" Caroline said as she stood behind me and continued to read the letter. I knew Klaus felt bad for last night but this was really sweet, but some reason I felt scarred it was like he was saying a goodbye and I was going to go home and he will not be here.

"Are you crying Caroline" I asked laughing as I could see the tears in her eyes. Bonnie and I looked at each other before we started to giggle.

"Shut up, no one has ever done something this cute for me" she said wiping her tears away. I knew I was lucky to have someone like Klaus, even though he was bad and cold to everyone, to me he showed his gentle side.

I scanned over the letter while Bonnie and Caroline tried on their dresses and then paid for them. I could wait to get home, just to hold Klaus and to tell him I will never leave him. I knew it bugged him a lot because I know he feels that I am going to leave him.

"So does Klaus do that often, you know write you love letters" Bonnie asked as we walked outside the store. We had finally got our dresses and were going to go to the grill to get something to eat.

"Yeah, he did many years ago when I first met him. He is really good at expressing his feeling through writing and painting, he worries a lot" I said as I quickly sent a text to him saying thank you and how much I love him.

"Why does he worry" Caroline asked, I looked at her and I could see that she was really interested.

"I know he worries that I am going to leave him, like one day I will be gone. He has lost so many people in his life and has been betrayed by so many people, it's hard for him to trust and to express his love" I said as I smiled over the romantic things he has done for me. I was going to continue when I suddenly someone scream my name.

"Andrea Salvatore, OMG" I heard someone scream with a really fake voice as soon as I heard it I knew who it was.

"Holly Shield" I mumbled as I turned round to face the fake bitch. Holly was as old as me but even though she acted like she was nice and caring to my face behind my back she was an evil bitch.

"I was wondering when I was going to bump into you, how have you been" she said as she smiled and pulled me into a hug, I couldn't do anything just leaned into her.

"I am good, how about you "I asked not really interested in her answer, still surprised she was actually in Mystic falls.

"I am good, I knew you were living in mystic falls now and I thought I would come and see you, so who are your friends" she asked as she looked Bonnie and Caroline up and down. I knew she never was really interested in my life; she just put on a pathetic act.

"This Caroline and Bonnie, Guys this is Holly an old friend of mine. She was turned shortly after I was" I said as I gestured her to them. They just smiled at each other. I really wanted to get out of here.

"Look I would love to stay and chat but we have to go" I said hoping we could get out of their quickly. I did not want to be here

"We have heaps of time to catch up; I was hoping I could stay with you. Like I do all the time" she asked. I cringed when I heard her question; I did not want her to stay with Klaus and I.

"Well I am staying with my boyfriend, so you can have my room at my brother's house" I said, hoping she wouldn't bring u my boyfriend situation.

" you have a boyfriend aw I will have to meet him some time, but yeah thank you I will take my stuff over there later" she said smiling and jumping up and down, she was so overwhelming.

"Anyway I will let you go and I will see you later, by nice to meet you guys" she said smiling before walking away. I stood there for a second, knowing my life just turned upside down.

"So she was umm…" Caroline said, she tried to finish but she didn't know what to say.

"Umm is fake the word you are looking for" I said as I smiled at her. We turned round and then started to walk towards my car.

"I am guessing you don't like her" Bonnie asked, she could see that I was not happy anymore even though Klaus sent me a nice love letter

"You got that right, whenever she is around she make my life hell" I said as I thought about the past and how much she messed things up.

We got into the car and drove to the grill. They asked things about Holly and just said that she wasn't someone you wanted to hang around, I described her a lot like Katherine.

We walked into the grill and I could see that the boys were already there. They were playing pool and sitting at a table. I went over and said Hello to my brothers before sitting down in booth across from my brothers and Jeremy.

"What is up with you" Damon said as he looked at my sad face. I knew something was up. I put down my menu and looked up.

"You'll never guess who is in town" I said as I looked at my brothers. They took a minute to think about it.

"No way" Damon and Stefan said together making everyone turn towards us wondering what was going on.

"She is in town, the bitch Holly is back" I said as I quickly glanced at the menu. They knew who holly was because she loved to wreck my life.

"Why does she always come out of the blue" Damon said as he got angry and was a little but surprised. I just shrugged knowing there was nothing I could say to make her disappear.

"Who is Holly, who are you talking about" Jeremy asked as he looked at us. Bonnie and Caroline chuckled when they realized we were talking about Holly.

"Let's just say Holly is backstabbing bitch that has made it her life mission to wreck Andrea happiness" Stefan said as he looked at Jeremy. He just looked on in confusion, with Bonnie and Caroline

"Holly loves to mess with my love life. She is very seductive and knows she can get any man she wants. So instead of going for single men, she goes after the men that are taken." I said as our dinner arrived at the table, holly always had motive for something.

"Since we have remembered she has pretended that she is a friend to Andrea but behind her back she slept with every boy that Andrea has like or been with" Damon said as he dug into his dinner.

"Wait she slept with your boyfriends" Caroline asked as, I hadn't told them that bit, just that she was a total bitch.

"basically every guy I have been interested in, she comes in and seduces them and then she leaves town leaving me devastated and the boys totally whipped on her" I said as I looked down. I knew she would probably make a move on Klaus.

"Why are you nice to her then, if she has done all that to you" Tyler asked. I often thought about that a lot

"well she leaves and I don't see her for years, I get over it but then she turns up out of the blue, besides she always explains herself by saying at least I know I couldn't trust the men, it was like she was testing them for me but she was the object of the test" I said as I looked at Damon and Stefan, they knew how upset I got over a few man that she slept with.

"So she is in town and I said she could stay in my room" I said smiling as I looked at my brother's expression.

"WHAT, no way" Damon yelled as he realized that she was going to be around more than usual.

"Well she is not staying with Klaus and me" I said. There was no way I was leaving her anywhere near Klaus.

"Why not, he has a bigger enough house for all of you guys" Damon said, he was really annoyed but I couldn't care less.

"After everything she has done in the past, there no way she is staying with me and my boyfriend" I said, I couldn't believe he even asked that. "Besides Elijah is coming home in couple and he will need a place to stay, anyways I don't see what the big deal is, you have already slept with her" I said as I glanced up at Stefan who was laughing at what I just said.

"You slept with this Holly even though she was a bitch to your sister, how could you" Caroline yelled as she interrupted our conversation. Now Damon was getting it from all of us.

"What I wanted to know what all the fuss was about, and let me tell she was not that good" he said laughing as the last bit, I knew he was thinking back to the time it happened.

"Just admit you got seduced by her" Stefan added while laughing. Damon just put his hands up in defenses

"If Klaus is the man that you love, I don't see why you can't trust him to be near Holly" Damon said as he hoped to get everyone of his back.

"I do trust him, it is her I don't and besides Klaus we need some time alone without any drama" I said, I did trust Klaus but I still didn't want holly near him.

" yeah I heard about him getting stabbed from Sileus, why was that" Damon asked, I knew they were away but I didn't want to bring up this again besides I knew Caroline and Bonnie were still a little bit ashamed.

"Because he wanted to know about me and the protection rings, Klaus wouldn't tell him besides Sileus is more powerful than we thought" I said, I needed them to be safe. I knew they weren't able to die but they could still be compelled. I glanced and could see Bonnie was looking down in shame

"It is not your fault Bonnie, or you're Caroline. He used you, besides we aren't talking about Sileus tonight, this next week we are going to have a normal week and this is going to be a normal dinner no supernatural" I said making sure everyone agreed and understood. I knew this was their first prom and I wanted to make it special for them.

"Fine if we want to have a normal conversation, have you text Klaus to thank him for your letter" Caroline said smiling and laughing

"What letter" Stefan asked curiously. I hadn't mentioned that yet, I knew it was still tense around them all.

"Well Klaus left this really cute letter for Andrea today" Caroline added, Stefan glanced between me and her.

"EW how corny" Damon added as soon as he heard a love letter, he was never the romantic type.

"Just because you don't have one romantic bone in your body" I yelled, laughing how he acted like an older brother.

"So what did it say" Stefan asked curiously, I just shrugged not wanting to say anything else. Something's are private

"Just stuff" I said I was going to continue but Caroline interrupted and continued for me

"It just how much he loves her and how he wakes up in the morning and feels like a dream to have her by his side and that he was sorry that he is a dick sometimes, you know stuff like that" Caroline said as she smiled, she wasn't the shy one.

"Cute least we know he is not afraid to show you he loves you" Stefan said as he glanced at me. Damon didn't look like he cared but a least Stefan showed me that he cares about who I am with and that he was giving Klaus a chance.

"So speaking of Holly, look who just entered the grill" Damon said making us all turn round and look at her walking towards us. Once again she had a fake smile on her face.

"Damon and Stefan Salvatore, nice to see you again" she said as she came over and grabbed a seat from the other table to join us, as much as I didn't want her to be here I couldn't stop her.

"Holly, heard you were here for a visit" Stefan said kind of coldly, I he hasn't ever really liked her.

"Yeah thought I would come and see what my friend Andrea has been up to," she said smiling at everyone; I knew I had to introduce them all

"Holly this is Tyler Caroline's boyfriend and this is Jeremy Bonnie's boyfriend" I said saying Boyfriend a little louder to make her well aware that they are taken

"Nice to meet you guys, so what's been happening" she said as she looked at Damon and Stefan. She was going to get a surprise when she meets Elena because she also knew Katherine.

We all talked, well listened while Holly talked about herself. We waited while the woman brought the check over to us.

"Hey Andrea, someone left this for you" the girl said as she handed me a bunch of roses and an envelope with it. I smiled knowing it was from Klaus

"Awe looks like someone has got an Admirer" Holly said as she watched me open the envelope. Inside was three things, I quickly read the little piece of cardboard that was at the start.

"What does it say" Caroline said quickly, she was really excited.

I took a breath and started to read.

_**Andrea, **_

_**So as I sat home today and rested like I promised, I went through some old things and found the picture I drew of you the first night I met you. I know you question yourself every day and how much you mean to me, so I thought this will at least show you that I have loved you from the moment I laid eyes on you. **_

_**I will see you when you get home **_

_**Always and Forever**_

_**Klaus**_

"Aww he just gets cuter" Caroline said as she smiled, I hoped she would start crying again.

"You're lucky you know that, as much as I dislike him, to have to someone loved me for that long" bonnie added. I smiled

"Hang on you is going to see him tonight anyway, so what is the point" Damon asked, he never was the romantic type.

"It is romantic and Klaus has always been old fashioned. It's just like someone texting a cute message but Klaus takes the time to write a love letter, he knows I always love receiving surprises" I said as I smiled down and the roses. I glanced at Holly and could see she was jealous.

"Hang on this isn't Klaus the original" she asked, I was shocked and scarred when she said that I hoped she didn't know him.

"You know Klaus" Stefan quickly asked.

"I have never met him but everyone has heard of Klaus, he is the most feared and most powerful Vampire out there" she said as like if you hadn't heard about him you were stupid.

"So you dating the most powerful and most feared Vampires out there" she said "how the hell did you score him, you know I love my bad boys" she added at the end. I couldn't believe she said everyone just looked in shock that she actually came out with that.

"He is not what everyone says he is like" I said defending Klaus, to me he showed a different side.

"I can't believe I am going to meet an Original, they are legends" she said, everyone didn't look that fussed because they had all dealt with them at one stage.

"Show me the drawing" Caroline said as she snatched it from me. as she looked at it tears began to fall down her cheek. After everyone looked at it, I grabbed it from them and got up.

"Excuse but I have to go home to see the man that I love" I said as I smiled and picked up the roses and the picture. "Have fun tonight" I said as I glanced and laughed at my brothers having to put up with holly.

With that I walked out and went home to Klaus, he was up and was painting while he waited till I got home. That night we spent looking at old things, I didn't mention Holly I knew tomorrow she would turn up to wreck everything again.


	3. The Past

The past

**Klaus P.O.V**

"So what are you doing today?" I said as I sat across the most beautiful woman ever, if only she knew it.

"Um I have decided to go to school, Caroline needs help with the prom" she said as she dug into her breakfast. "What about you" she asked as she looked at me, I could something was wrong because she sounded very cold towards me

"You know this and that. I have to go out of town and see if Elijah is there. I need to know if he is actually going to turn up." I said as I smiled towards her, I lied a bit to her because I am actually working on a surprise for her but it is going to take a lot of time.

"He will don't worry, anyway I have to go. I will see you when I get home" she said as she quickly got up and gave me a kiss before basically running towards the front door. I defiantly knew something was up, she seemed upset and disappointed but I had no idea what I had done wrong. Last night when she came home we looked through a bunch of my old boxes, with some old memories.

That when I realized it had to do with something she found last night. I quickly got up and walked up stairs to the boxes, the room was a mess but I knew Andrea only looked through one box, I walked towards the corner and that's when I saw that the box she was looking through had all old photographs. I leant down and saw that most of the photos were of me and other girls. She probably freaked when she saw what I was like in my past after I first left her, yeah I slept with many girls but most of the nights I got drunk just to stop thinking about her but from this box it looks like I had many girlfriends.

**Andrea P.O.V**

I walked through the school trying to put on a happy face when I was really upset inside. Last night I found out all these pictures of Klaus with other girls and it made me sad and kind of jealous. We had never talked about our past after we first left each other but I knew I spent most of my days writing to him and try to get over him but by the looks of the pictures he didn't have such a hard time getting over me. I knew I was probably overreacting but I have always been insecure about myself and I always seemed to Compare myself to others girls. Why would Klaus want someone like me, he is an Original he can have anyone he wants, why did he choose me?

"You're not going to answer your phone" Caroline asked as I helped her in the hall putting decorations up for the formal.

"It's just Klaus, I don't want to talk to him" I said as I didn't bother to look up from the decorations. I know I shouldn't be mad at him but I just couldn't help it.

"Why not, last time we talked he was sending you sweet love letter, and now you are fighting" she said, she had put down her things and was standing in front of me, I knew I wasn't going to get out of this situation.

"We are not fighting, I am just upset. Last night we were looking through his things and I went through a box and it was just full of photos of him and other females. It just made me start thinking about everything and it made me wonder was he ever really that sad that he couldn't be with me or was I just another girl and h moved on straight away" I said with sadness in my voice, I knew it was probably ridicules but I just couldn't help think about it.

"are serious Andrea you cannot get mad at him because of that, everyone can see that he loves you so much, don't worry about his past just worry about the present and right now you have the best relationship, he gives freedom, he actually shows you that he loves and cares about you and in his eyes it is like you are the only girl standing on this planet" she said, she always knew what to say about everything, and she made me realize that I was being stupid and worrying over nothing. Klaus did love me and I loved him, we shouldn't keep arguing over little things.

"You right Caroline, I am being stupid" I said as I smiled at her, I picked up some decorations that I knew need hanging on the other side of the room.

"Look I think you are questioning everything because you are actually worried about holly and her taking a liking to Klaus" she said, this made me turn around and think about what she had just said. Maybe she was right.

"maybe you are right maybe I am doing this because I feel like holly is just going to stuff this all up, so instead of telling Klaus about her being here and not trusting her I keep looking and trying to find things that will tell me that he didn't love me in the first place" I said, tears had just begun to rise. I knew it was the truth maybe I was trying to wreck things, so I will not be able get hurt again.

**Klaus P.O.V**

I have tried to call her so many times, I knew I need to apologize but she wasn't answering any of my calls. I have spent most of my day just 20 minutes away from mystic falls. I knew I had lied to Andrea again when I promised I wouldn't but this was a surprise for her. It was nearly complete and I was just putting on the finishing touches. Besides I needed to finish my personal part of her surprise. I was going to go back to doing what I was doing but then I was happy when I heard my phone start ringing.

Klaus: Andrea, before you say anything I am so…..

Andrea: no don't even think about apologizing this is my entire fault, I have been picking at stupid little things.

Klaus: those photos are just photos Andrea they don't mean anything

Andrea: I know they are and I am not mad at you; we lived so long without each other. I have no right to get mad about you past life. Look I need to tell you something

Klaus: ok, I am I going to like this

Andrea: it is not bad, what about you meet me at the grill for dinner and we can talk about it

Klaus: sounds good. Say about 7:00

Andrea" yeo see you then, I love you

Klaus: love you too

With that I hung up, I started thinking about what she would want to talk about, hopefully she didn't want to talk about me joining her to Prom, even though it was a little bit over a week away, I just didn't want to go it was never my thing.

"I see this is where you have been spending most of your time" I heard someone say from behind me, I turned round and was faced with the one and only Kol.

"Nice to see you bro, how the hell did you know where I was anyway" I said as I looked at him, no one was meant to know about this place.

"Well you know since moving to mystic falls and since Michael dying, it is a lot easier to track you down" he said as he looked around

"So what is all this for" he asked curiously, I didn't know if I should tell him or not.

"It's for Andrea and if you even dare tell her, I will consider throwing that dagger back into you. what are you doing here anyway" I asked as I continued to do what I was doing, I had no idea why he was here but I didn't have a thought it had something to do with the cure.

"You know I have spoken to Elijah" he said, as soon as he said that I looked up and stopped what I was doing.

"Argh have you, has he been kind enough to tell you when he was coming back to town with the cure" I said, as I started to continued what I was doing, I need this surprise completed.

"He just said that don't worry he will be here soon" he said, I knew I needed that cure, I needed to protect Andrea.

After we talked and I explained everything about my surprise For Andrea and I caught him up on Sileus, I knew I had spent too much time and I still had nearly finished my surprise. I needed it done but a certain time, so I knew I had to spend the night here but I didn't want to let Andrea down

"Hey will you do me a favor, will you go to the grill and have dinner with Andrea. I was meant to but I need to finish this of" I asked hoping he would say yes, I knew he would because I knew how much he missed his best friend.

"Sure, you stay here and I will go have dinner. See you when I get back tonight" he said as he walked out the door. A least I knew Andrea was going to be happy and not mad at me.

**Andrea P.O.V**

I was sitting at the grill thinking about what I should tell Klaus, I knew he needed to know about Holly but I didn't know if I should leave anything out. I didn't know if she was like how she was before or maybe she had changed.

"Well if it isn't Andrea Salvatore "I heard someone say, I looked up and saw my best friend in the whole entire world.

"Oh my god Kol what are you doing here" I said jumping up and wrapping my hands around his neck.

"Just came to see you and Klaus" he said before joining me at the booth. "I was just with Klaus, he said he can't make it dinner so he sent me to keep you company" he said as he began to look at the menu.

"He is not mad at me, is he" I asked he began to look at me in confusion.

"Why would he be mad at you" he asked as he sat the menu on the table, I knew I had to tell him now besides he could help because he also knew Holly but she didn't know he was an original.

"Let's just say I was mad at him for a stupid thing because I was afraid of getting hurt by her again" I said, I just kept talking; I knew I was making him more confused.

"Who is her" he asked, I just laughed at how confused he looked.

"Oh yeah I forgot to tell you, ever guess who is back….."

"OMG Kol, I haven't seen you in so long" I heard someone scream from behind us, I didn't even have to look around to know who it was

"Holly, yeah long times no see. What are you doing here in Mystic Falls? "He asked as he gave her a little hug. I knew he wasn't a big fan but he was still friendly to her

"I came to see Andrea" she said as she sat next to me. Kol looked at me in confusion. You see she first slept with one of the guys I liked when I was friends with Kol, he knew how upset I had gotten but he didn't know that it continued for many years.

"You guys are still friends" he asked, I couldn't even speak because she had already begun blabbering on

"Yeah we have been like friends for many years that's until I thought she was killed" she said, I just rolled my eyes; I couldn't believe she thought we were close friends. She was a bitch, a backstabber and she had no heart. All she cared about was herself and no one else.

"So what are you doing here" she asked him, he just glanced at me before he turned back towards her.

"Just came to see Andrea and see how she was doing" he said as he smiled at me, I knew the real reason was he came to see Klaus but he would ever admit that.

" can you believe she is dating an Original, I never thought someone like Andrea would get someone like the mysterious Klaus" she said, I laughed at the realization she had no idea that Kol was his brother as soon as Kol realized it as well he started laughing. As soon as she figured that we were laughing at her she knew she had to come back with something.

"what I am just saying, I didn't want to tell you this but I heard he was heartless and that he has used a lot of girls in the past, you are probably just someone he will get over" she said as she gave me a dirty look, we both stopped laughing when we heard how angry and nasty she had suddenly gotten.

"He loves Andrea more than anything in the world, trust me" Kol said as he leaned over the table, I knew he was warning her to shut up.

"Trust you, come on do even know him." she asked, as she gave him a sarcastic grin. "Actually I do" he said in returned, I knew she was going to come back with something. That was holly for you, never could get shut down.

"yeah, you probably just met him a couple of time and you think you are buddies but from what I have heard he is like a ghost, never in the same spot for a long time" she said , saying it like she knew everything about him, I couldn't help but laugh knowing she is going to get shut down soon.

"Holly, my name is Kol Mikaelson and Klaus is my brother" he said as he gave her a grin and smiled when he knew he had won the argument. She didn't say anything; she didn't know what to say.

"Are you serious, you are an Original" she said as she smiled knowing she was this close to an actual Original vampire.

"Yep, so I do know that Klaus loves Andrea. So I don't want you going round saying other things. Got it" he said, waiting for her to reply. She just nodded but I knew she was still caught up with the fact that he was an Original.

" Hang on, doesn't that mean you slept with Kol and now you're sleeping with his brother, wow you are so much like Katherine" she said as she turned to look at me, I had totally forgotten that she knew. Yeah Klaus knows but I don't want her to rub it in my face. Kol and I just stared at each other, we knew she was going to blurt it out and make a big fuss over this.

"That was in the past Holly, need to get over it and don't make a big deal about it" Kol said knowing he was trying to protect and not hurt Klaus.

"anyway, I will leave you two love birds alone for dinner" she said as she jumped up and exited the grill quickly, I knew as soon as she found out about Kol she was up to something, I was just happy that I had made her stay with my brothers. I don't think I could stand it if she was staying with me.


	4. New housemate

**New housemate**

**Klaus P.O.V**

"Is that you Andrea" I yelled, after hearing someone at the door. I wondered why she would know anyway, she usually just walk straight in. The person didn't answer so I walked to the front door and opened it. I was shocked to see a young woman standing in the cold; she didn't look much older than Andrea.

"Can I help you" I asked wondering why she was at my house in the first place, I hadn't gotten used to just having the normal people around, and so I was surprised to see someone different.

"You must be the famous Klaus" she said and a massive smiled appeared on my face. "I have heard so much about you" she said as she jumped on me to give me a hug, I didn't return it because I still had no idea who she was.

"And you are?" I asked as I pulled her of me, her face changed when she knew I had no idea who she was and why she was at my house.

"I am holly, Andrea's friend." She stated at she looked shocked that I didn't know she was friends with Andrea.

"No she didn't mention it" I said as was still trying to get my head around it.

"That's weird; I am like her best friend. We have been friends for years I thought she would have mentioned it. Obviously she must have forgotten" she said as she thought about why Andrea hadn't told me, within seconds that massive smile reappeared as she pushed past me softly and letting herself in.

"Well Andrea isn't home at the moment" I said, I wondered why Andrea didn't mention her friend coming to town but I knew it was probably for a good reason.

"Oh isn't she, that's fine I will wait" she said as she walked e into the lounge room, I could see she was admiring the house. I hadn't already figured out she was a vampire but I never knew Andrea had any real friends.

So I knew I had to be polite and I offered her a drink. I hoped Andrea would be home soon I hated entertaining people I didn't know. She was nice though, I thought she was a little bit to in your face and I wondered how Andrea put up with her, and she has always been the quiet one.

I glanced at my clock, it was only just past eight and I knew they would be home soon; after all they were only going to the grill for some dinner.

"Don't worry, she is always late. However I am bit surprised that you allowed her to go to dinner with Kol," she said as she calmed down a little bit as she sat on the lounge facing me. I glanced up when she mentioned this; I didn't know why she was bringing up Kol

"What do you mean by that?" I asked, wondering if there was any motive behind it all. How did she even know Kol and Andrea were friends?

" well I am just saying they have a lot of history together, last time I was with them they couldn't keep their hands of each other" she said as she kept going on like she hadn't even notice that I was getting annoyed by her comments. She leaned over the table a little bit, like she was going to tell me a secret.

"Tell you the truth, the only reason they stopped was because Kol vanished all those years ago." She said, she just kept rambling on about them, she totally hadn't notice me getting angrier and angrier every time she mentioned them to together.

She was going to continue on but we were interrupted by the two people we were discussing.

'Hey babe I am home" Andrea said as she screamed while walking through to the lounge room. As soon as she saw holly, she suddenly stopped and went pale like she had just seen a ghost.

"What are you doing here" she asked angrily while walking towards holly. She just kept sipping her drink like she wasn't disturbed by Andrea at all.

"Well I just came to see you but you weren't home so I introduced myself to Klaus" she said and smiled after she had finished. I could see both Kol and Andrea were angry and fuming.

"Andrea is there a problem" I asked as she through her things downs and joined us in the lounge room. I could tell she was angry at something but I didn't know what she was keeping from me.

"We were just with you at the grill, you knew I wasn't going to be home" she said, she had already come and sat next to me while Kol leaned on the fireplace.

"Fine, you caught me. I was wondering if I could stay here with you. "she asked, Andrea's face dropped as soon as she said that before we could say anything, Kol was already talking.

"Thought you were staying at the Salvatore's" he said as he sipped his drink and glanced between Andrea and Holly. I knew there was something defiantly up.

"I was but the fighting and the tension between Elena, Stefan and Damon is driving me crazy. Besides I came to see you and if we are under the same roof then we have all the time" she said as she gave everyone a cute little smile. Before anyone said anything I quickly spoke.

"I guess you could stay for a couple of days" I said making Andrea and Kol give me a shocked face. She was Andrea's best friend and i said I would place nice, this is what good boyfriends do.

"Thank you so much, this is going to be so much fun" she said as she jumped up acting all happy. "I will just go grab my stuff and I will be back soon" she said before running out of the house. It was just silence when she had left.

"What the hell Klaus" Kol said as he gave me a dirty, Andrea just sat in silence.

"What did I do wrong, I was playing nice being a good boyfriend just like Andrea wanted" I said as I looked at her, she defiantly looked upset I knew there was something going on between them. I just still couldn't shake the things holly was saying about Kol and Andrea. I know I should react because I hadn't even met Andrea back then, but knowing Kol and Andrea were possibly a couple like me and her give me the shits.

I got u and left to go to my study, I needed some time to myself and I already knew that Andrea was angry with me for some reason.

**Andrea P.O.V**

"Why didn't you say anything" Kol asked as soon as Klaus left the room, to be honest I had no idea why I didn't but I needed to get over all of these trust issues.

"Because I need to trust Klaus and this is the only way. Holly can't keep playing games anymore" I whispered hoping Klaus wouldn't hear. Kol and I sat in the lounge room for the rest of the night. He was watching TV while I read one of Klaus's old books. Holly had already been back and made herself welcomed. She didn't sit with us because she knew we hated her.

I was already in bed when Klaus came up, it was quite and I knew it was because of holly.

"I am not mad at you Klaus" I said softly as Klaus got comfortable in bed, even though I was lying a little bit, I knew it wasn't his fault. I wasn't mad at him I was mad at holly.

"You sure because I saw the way you and Kol reacted when I said she could stay, what is wrong with her anyway" he said as he just laid and looked upwards, I knew it was tensed between us because he would usually hug me.

"we just don't trust her and this is the first time Kol has seen her before he got daggered" I said softly, I was going to say before he daggered him but I knew how much it got him angry when we brought it up.

"Trust me than Andrea" he said, I was on my side facing him now hoping he would get over it. I knew he was right I had to trust him.

"I will trust I do that's why I am not mad at you" I said and I softly placed my hand on his chest and ran my fingertips over his heart. I did this because it was my way of showing him that I know he has a heart. He lightly grabbed my hand and kissed it like a prince usually does, before turning onto his side and pulling me closer. I could tell he had gotten over it and that he was happy again. We kissed for a while showing how much we loved each other and how sorry we were for our two little arguments we had today.


	5. insecurity

**Insecurity**

**Andrea P.O.V**

I woke up in the middle of the night and was surprised when Klaus wasn't there. I was going to get up but I knew he was probably down stairs either reading or studying. As much as we kissed and forgave each other earlier that night I could still sense something was wrong with Klaus. It was like he was holding back or something was on his mind. I knew I had to give him some space as much as I didn't want to, I had to remember that we are both still trying to get used to not being alone in this world.

The next morning I was still pretty tired, I didn't sleep much after I had woken to Klaus not being in bed. I knew I had slept in longer than I usually do so I was not surprised when I saw Klaus in the kitchen already having breakfast. He still had made breakfast for me but I knew he didn't like wasting the day away.

"Morning babe" I said softly as I walked over and gave him a kiss on the cheek from behind, he was in the middle of reading the newspaper. He was always the one to stay in contact and up to date with news around the world.

"Morning love, by the looks of it I see you didn't sleep that well" he said as he looked up and lightly grabbed my waist, showing he wanted more than just a soft kiss on the cheek.

"Nah not really, but you didn't either" I said as I sat on his lap and wrapped my hands around his neck. He just looked at me in confusion like he didn't know what I was talking about.

"Last night, I woke and you won't in bed" I said as I waited to he replied, as soon as I said that he face lit up and he knew what I was talking about.

"Yeah I couldn't sleep; Sileus is still getting to me. I just painted for a while" he said as he turned his head and kissed my wrist that was close to his face.

"I figured, I thought I would give you space" I said before going in and giving him a kiss on the lips. I knew he was stressing because Elijah still hadn't turned up with the cure and he was worried about Sileus. It didn't take long before we were kissing more passionately, I knew a lot of people thought we kissed a lot but we had about 30 years of catching up and besides you should have seen us back in the day.

We stopped after a while because even though Kol and Holly were still asleep we knew they would be down any minute and as much as I wanted to rub our relationship in holly's face I knew it would only make things worse.

**Klaus P.O.V**

Andrea got off my lap and sat next to me and started having her breakfast. I made her favorite which was an omelet with Spinach, mushrooms, chicken and tomato. I added a little bit more because we still had to fatten her up a little bit.

Holly and Kol were down in seconds of Andrea getting of my lap, I was curious if she knew that Kol was coming down and that's why she got off but I knew I was looking too much onto what Holly had said last night.

"Wow that's a lot of breakfast Andrea, a lot of carbs" holly commented as Andrea dug into her breakfast. The way it came off was a little bit nasty and I knew she was commenting on Andrea's weight. I could see Kol glance at holly and give her a dirty before glancing at Andrea, I also looked over and her next to me and I could she had pushed her plate forward, like she was listening to what holly had said. I could see it in her face

"So what are you doing today" holly asked straight away, not even acknowledging that her comment was rude and made Andrea feel insecure.

"I have school" she commented quietly while she played with her food, she knew I would say anything if she stopped eating but I knew she wasn't going to take another mouthful.

"oh ok boring but it looks like we have the day to get to know each other maybe you could show me a tour of the town since you guys are the original family" she said as she looked at me, I didn't know if she was being nice or trying to Andrea angry. Before I could say anything Kol had started to speak.

"Sorry but I am taking Klaus out for the day, you know have a brother bonding before I leave" he said as he glanced at me, I knew this was very unusual for Kol he never wanted to spend time with me; he still hated me in a way.

"Oh ok that ok we have ages" holly said as she smiled towards me, I glanced at Andrea who was still playing with her food. I could tell she was a bit relieved that I didn't end up spending the day with Holly. I don't know why she didn't trust me.

"Well I am going to have a shower and get ready for school" Andrea said softly while getting up. I got up as well, I knew she was upset.

"Mind if you clean up Kol" I said as I followed Andrea out of the kitchen, I didn't wait for an answer because I knew he had noticed that Andrea was upset as well.

"You going to tell me, what that was all about downstairs" as I stood and passed her a towel after she had gotten out of the shower. I would have joined her bit I was already dressed and I knew she was trying to get ready for school.

"What are you talking about" she said as she accepted the towel and wrapper it around her, she started to do her makeup. She always did that ever since I first met her, she would do makeup, clothes than hair.

"That comment holly made, I could see that you took it to heart" I said as I leaned on the countertop next to her and watched her get ready. I knew she was insecure especially about her weight. When we first met it took her a while to even get comfortable to eat in front of me.

"She is just like that always has been. I have learned not to listen to her" she said as she was putting foundation on, she didn't need makeup but she never listened to me.

"Good. Because you know what always say stop thinking you're not good enough. You are beautiful and way stronger than you realize. Stand up for yourself, don't just let people tear you down because soon enough…" I said but she took over and finished the end bit  
"You will start tearing yourself down" she finished, she knew the saying so well because all the years when we first met, I would say that to her. I just smiled before leaning in and given her a kiss on the cheek before I left to let her get ready besides I had a day with Kol to look forward to.

**Andrea P.O.V**

I went to school angry that day that comment holly made just blew me over the edge. How dare she say that I knew it was her way of calling me fat? I was angry all day and I barely spoke to people. I couldn't think all day knowing I had to go back home to that bitch. I knew she was planning on spending more than I expected her to stay. She was making it her mission to get on my nerves and she wasn't even acting that nice anymore, I was just hoping Klaus would soon pick up on her.

**Klaus P.O.V**

I was reading a book on the lounge, when Andrea stumbled in, she looked upset I just could tell by her face.

"What did you do today" she asked as she put her stuff down.

"Just had a day with Kol, nothing big" I said I knew I lied a little bit but I was working on a surprise for her it wasn't like I was cheating or anything. Kol knew about it so he was going to go along with the plan.

"Join me" I ask knowing she needed a good rest and a massage. I knew she was still worn out from that magic she used. She didn't even have to answer before she was in between my legs leaning on my stomach. We talked for a while about her day and things in general, I knew she had talked to Stefan but she hasn't caught up a lot with Damon, I knew he still hated me being with her and he was just going along with it.

"Want to go to the grill for dinner" I asked knowing we hadn't done that for a while, besides I think she needed to get out of the house and do something human.

"I would love to" she said I knew she was smiling and she gently fell into a soft sleep. I sat behind her while she took a nap, I loved having her by my side and knowing that I could rely on her and she would have my back. I loved knowing that I could show her my vulnerable side and my weaknesses and she wouldn't laugh or judge me. I knew my father hated me and said that men should show no weakness but with Andrea I felt like I could.

**Shit chapter- since watching the new episode "the Originals" I have tried work it into the story line, so allowing me to do I have to change the timing of these last couple of chapters. These events will now be about 3 weeks before the Prom, so just remember for upcoming chapters **


	6. Bringing up the Past

**Bringing up the past**

**Klaus P.O.V**

The grill was quiet when we entered; everyone was probably at home since it was a school night. Andrea and I found a booth in the corner, this was our first real dinner date since being together and her brothers and friends were cool with it. I saw matt eye us down as soon as we walked in but he was polite and didn't say much.

We both snuggled in the booth both facing the wall, we always would tend to sit on the same side and not bother that we weren't facing each other, I would rather hold her than face her.

"So what really happened with you and Kol" I asked hoping she wouldn't get mad but after what holly said I just couldn't shake that something else was going on.

"Like I said we hooked up for a couple of months back when I lived my party days" she said not really bothering to look up from menu, it didn't really startle her that I had asked her again.

"Were you together before I daggered him" I asked, this time she looked up and looked at me wondering why I was so curious to know all this information.

"We were hooking up, but why do you want to know all of this" she asked annoyed, she had stopped what she was doing and was staring at me. As soon as she said they were hooking u I got mad.

"You never thought to tell me" I said annoyed and angry, this was the first time I was hearing about it.

"Tell you what exactly, it was just hooking up" she said getting really annoyed. Holly was right about them.

"That the only reason you stopped hooking up was because he got daggered, if that never happened then…" I said but I didn't have to finish she already knew what I was talking about.

"What's gotten into you" she said, she had calmed down a little and sounded more curious now.

"Nothing I just want to know" I shrugged, I didn't want to sound to annoyed because I knew she would read into it too much.

"Klaus like I said before, it was just sex no feeling. Most of the time it lasted for seconds it was a ways to get out frustrations out. I hated myself back then all I did was party" she said, trying to explain everything and not to make me worry anymore, but honestly I couldn't help it to think about Andrea being with anyone but especially my brother, it kills me.

We dropped the conversation after that, I didn't want to get her to upset but I need to know the truth. I know I should trust her and I do but I know we have hidden our past before.

**Andrea P.O.V**

As soon as Klaus asked me those questions, I knew holly had something to do with it; she was always manipulative like that. We went home after dinner but Klaus didn't stay that long, he went out for ages. Holly was out probably being a skank and Kol was probably partying somewhere. It was getting late and I was getting extremely tired so I had a shower and went to bed. It wasn't long before Klaus arrived home, I pretended to be asleep because I really didn't want to talk about it, I was kind of annoyed that Klaus still didn't trust me. Even as much as I tried to pretend to be asleep, I knew I couldn't fool him, he just leant over and gave me a quick kiss on my head before rolling over and falling asleep. I woke up a couple of hours later and I was snuggled into Klaus even though we weren't talking I guess it was kind of a habit to snuggle together since we have lived alone for hundreds of years.

The next morning, I was running late so I got changed before I went to grab a quick breakfast.

"Morning Kol" I said as I walked into the kitchen.

"Morning" he quickly replied before going back to his newspaper, he was so much like his brother the way he sat and ate his breakfast.

" have you seen Klaus this morning" I asked, when I woke up and he wasn't there I thought he would be down stairs but I looked out the window and his car wasn't there.

"Nah sorry no one was home when I got up, why what is up. Love birds having a fight?" he asked as he placed his newspaper down. I sat down across from him and started eating some fruit, after what Holly had said I have watched what I ate for some reason.

"He thinks we were in love back in the day" I said, I didn't even look up because I knew he wouldn't be that bothered by it.

"Are you serious, wonder who got that into his head" he said making me look up; since we both knew Holly we both knew this was her doing.

"It's probably Holly's Idea of trying to get between us" I said as I quickly got up and placed my plate in the sink, now I was really running late to school.

"don't worry he will got over it, he just needs to be reassured that he isn't going to be portrayed or he won't lose you" Kol said making me look up from my bag that I was packing.

"I get that, but he needs to trust me like I am trusting him. It is my past, it should stay in the past" I said before running out the door, I didn't want to go to school but I said I would help with prom, but I did know that I wouldn't be able to concentrate again.

School was boring as usual, I had tried to call Klaus but he just ignored my calls. I didn't know why he was getting so pissed and upset about this. With everything I have done for him and his family I thought he would be able to see that I loved him and only him.

"Is everything okay with Klaus and you" Rebecca asked as she leaned on the locker next to mine, I was surprised when she asked that she didn't care much about her brother.

"Yeah why" I said, knowing I was lying a little bit but Klaus would hate it if I went to talk to his sister about our relationship.

"Well I saw Klaus having breakfast this morning with your friend holly at the grill, I thought you would have been with them" she asked as she looked at me curiously, my heart sank as soon as I heard her say that. I couldn't believe Klaus was at the grill with Holly having a good time eating breakfast. I got even angrier when I knew he was ignoring my calls.

"Elena is throwing a party tonight, you and Klaus should come" she asked, I knew Elena was partying hard these days but I knew I hadn't been to one for ages.

"Yeah I guess we could drop by" I said, as we gave each other a quick hug before going our opposite ways. I knew this party was good I needed some fun in my life at the moment.

**Klaus P.O.V**

After having breakfast with Holly, I just wanted to see Andrea I knew I had been overreacting about the past, but I couldn't lose her and the only way I wasn't going to lose her was if I knew more things about her past so there wasn't any more lies and surprises.

I went to the school hopping she would be there; I knew I could past for a high school boy or even a teacher.

"Klaus right" Mandy said as she seductively smiled, she was with a bunch of her friends. I knew Andrea hated her and she was a bitch to Andrea but I knew I needed to play nice.  
" Mandy right?" I said, she smiled when she knew I remembered her name.

"You remembered" she seductively said and she tried to act flirty, but I wasn't buying it she was so fake.

"I did, have you seen Andrea" I asked knowing I would be able to escape if she kept trying to flirt with me.

"Um last time I saw her she was leaving" she said, she didn't seem like she cared and she didn't want to talk to Andrea, but I only came to find her.

"Thanks, I bet to go" I said as I turned around, I was going to start walking but she suddenly stopped me.

"Are you going to Elena's party tonight" she asked, I was surprised when she did. I knew Elena had changed but I never thought the Salvatore's would open their house up.

"I guess if Andrea is going, might see you there" I said as I turned to quickly walk away, I knew it didn't mean I was just being nice. I didn't even know if Andrea wanted to go.

"yeah might see you there" she screamed as I walked down the hall, I couldn't help but smile knowing she had a thing for me even though she didn't know I was over a thousand years old.

I arrived home shortly after that, I walked in and saw Andrea doing homework, even though was so old and had lived for so long, I knew she liked to learn things she didn't know.

"I have been looking for you" I said as I walked over to the fridge to get a drink of blood, I hadn't fed for so long.

"Wasn't In the mood for school" she softly mumbled not bothering to look up from her work, I could tell she was pissed off at me.

"Where were you this morning" she asked making me look up from the blood I was pouring into a cup.

"Went to have breakfast at the grill" I said, I wasn't going to lie to her because I know that they always find out the truth. Besides I wasn't doing anything wrong.

"By yourself" she asked

"Yeah" I said but I knew they something was wrong from the way she looked at me.

"So you won't with holly, Rebecca was lying" she said as she got up from the table, the way she continued to stare at me I knew she was pissed off with me.

"She sat for like 10 minutes before I left" I said, I knew I wasn't lying. Holly only arrived to get a coffee.

"Has she still got it into your head that I am secretly in love with Kol" she asked as she leaned over the bench, she looked so pretty and I knew it was the right time to apologize.

"I am sorry I overreacted, your past is your business and I should not be questioning you loyalty" I said as I walked over to the other side of the bench where she was standing.

**Andrea P.O.V**

Klaus apologized as he wrapped his arms around my waist, I could tell it was a genuine apology.

"Forgive me, I don't want to lose you" he said as he kissed my jaw line, I knew I couldn't resist him.

"You won't, you just have to remember that you are the only original that I have ever loved or will love in that way" I said as I wrapped my hands around his neck, I kissed him to show him he was the only man that I loved.

"I love you" he said as we hugged, I squeezed him tightly.

"I will never leave you" I said knowing that those words mean more to him than "I love you" I needed him to know he was never going to be alone again.

"Want to go to this party" he asked, I didn't know how he knew but he did like always.

"Yeah I should go get dressed" I said as I kissed him before beginning to walk out of the kitchen. Holly and Kol walked in as i was leaving, I heard they said they were going to the party as well and that they decided to go together. Kol glanced at me as holly was blabbering along, I could tell by the look he was doing it to keep an eye on him. I just smiled before going to get ready.


	7. The Party

**Klaus P.O.V**

I waited down stairs for Andrea to finish getting ready, Kol and Holly left early, and they probably went to the pub first.

Andrea walked down stairs and she looked beautiful, she was just wearing a black little cocktail dress and high heels, I have seen her in evening gowns and very glamorous but she looked as beautiful as always wearing the clothes teenagers do. I had seen what holly was wearing and she thinks that hardly wearing anything makes you look hot.

"You look amazing" I said as we walked up to her house, we could already see that the party was out of control. She just smiled before we entered, the house was just full of people dancing and drinking.

"I haven't been to party this out of control in years" I said as we walked in holding hands, I knew it had been a while.

"Same, least we can be outsiders together" she said as she wrapped her hands around my neck and kissed.

"Yeah all we could you know go up to your room and have some real fun just like old times" I said as I wrapped my hands around her waist, we hadn't even been in the party for more than 5 mins before we were all over each other. I knew we both remembered the old days when we would act like crazy teenagers and do crazy things but these days we were a bit more mature.

" we can but in a little bit, I think we need to stay down here and make sure this doesn't get even more out of control" she said as she smiled, with her wearing her heels she didn't have to lean up on her tippy toes to give me a kiss.

So we did stay down stairs to keep an eye on the party, we mainly just hugged and kissed and enjoyed each other's company. We associated with a few people but I knew Andrea didn't really make any friends at school because she didn't want them to get involved in the supernatural world.

**Holly P.O.V**

I hate seeing Andrea happy, she didn't deserve to be happy and she didn't deserve to have someone like Klaus on her side that cared so much about her. Klaus hasn't even caved into my seductive moves I made on him, he just can't stop looking and caring about Andrea. He thinks she is a goddess I don't know why she just acts like a skank. I need a new plan.

"It's sickening isn't it" I heard a girl say beside me, I glanced over and I could tell she was human.

"Tell me about it. I am holly" I said as I put my hand out for her to shake.

"Mandy" she said as she took my hand and smiled. "You have a thing for him" I asked knowing that could only be the possible reason she was so hating on their relationship.

"Yeah, nearly every girl does" she said as she continued to stare at both of them kissing and mucking around.

"I need your help with something" I said as I turned and looked at her, I knew she couldn't say no because I would just compel her but she didn't have to be compelled because she accepted anyway. I knew I could figure something out to get back at her with the help of my new friend Holly.

**Stefan P.O.V**

I could see Klaus and Andrea enjoying themselves, they were drinking and mucking around. I could see they really loved each other, to be honest first time I have seen her laugh and smile like that and same with Klaus. They looked like they were in their own little world and they didn't care if anyone was watching. It was good to see that holly hadn't come between them, maybe Klaus was different.

"Good to see you" I said as I looked at Andrea, she just smiled

"Yeah you to" she said I just smiled at Klaus knowing things were still tense between us. He shortly left to get me a drink and to let me catch up with Andrea

"So you let Elena have a party and after all those years of me nagging to have cool party you never gave in" she said making me laugh, she was still my little sister and we acted like siblings do.

"Hey we didn't know until we arrived home" I said, her face went from a smile to being worried.

"You got everything locked up right" she asked in a concerned voice, I knew she had all her stuff still here.

"Yeah don't worry it is all safe" I said knowing if anything happened to her magic books and spells she would click it.

"I see Kol is back" I said making her smile, I knew Kol was her best friend and in some way I had to thank him for staying with her when she was first turned.

"Yeah he said he came to catch up on Sileus but we all know he came to see Klaus and I "she said smiling before taking a sip of alcohol. I could see she was glancing back at Klaus who had been stuck talking to Mandy and her friends.

"Every girl adores him" I said making her turn back towards me, it's funny because Klaus was an evil hybrid to us but to everyone else he was a gentleman.

"I know right, he just has that Charm but it is a vampire thing" she said, she was still looking at Klaus, but she didn't look worried, she just looked like she was in love with him. she was right though it was a vampire thing, I knew girls fell for Damon and my charm but I also knew guys fell head over heels for Andrea but she never really noticed how much of an effect she had on men or that right now guys as staring at her beauty, but she lived in her own little word

"You seem to be happy" I randomly said, her smile grew even bigger when I said that.

"I am, he is everything I could ask for. What about you, Elena and Damon" she asked, I didn't want to answer it but I knew she was only asking because she cared about all of us.

"She has changed, she has nothing left" I said as I glanced at Elena who was drinking out of a wine bottle and dancing on a table.

"yeah it must be hard knowing Jeremy has to live somewhere else because everyone thinks he is dead but hey only a little more longer and then bonnie will go live with him and she might as well" she said, I knew she was looking at Elena in concern as well.

"He has a nice home, we went there the other day. He has everything a boy wants. It was nice of you and Klaus to buy him that and those things" I said, we visited him the other day and he seemed happy, I knew Elena didn't act like she cared but I could she was thankful that he had everything he needed.

"He deserves it" she said smiling, we looked to each other for a while and all I could see was that happy little human sister I once had, I hadn't seen her since before Katherine came. "hey look I think I am going to have to save Klaus but don't give up on Elena, I didn't with you it might take while but it will return she just has to realize that she can't take advantage of her life at the moment because soon everyone will move on" she said while walking off to the alcohol table where Klaus was still being harassed by Mandy, I couldn't help but laugh that use to be me and I knew how difficult she was. But thinking back to what Andrea said, she was right. Andrea never gave up on me and I will never give up on Elena.

**Klaus P.O.V**

"Is it serious between you two" Mandy asked, this was like the 15th question she had asked about Andrea and I

"Yeah it is" I said not wanting to go into any more information about our relationship, it was private just between us to.

I could see Andrea had come up behind them and was laughing to herself over her question she was asking me. I was wishing she would come save me but I knew she was going to make me suffer. Like all the other girls Mandy were wearing hardly anything, I had no idea what all the girls were thinking these days.

"Bummer, you're so young you don't need to be so serious you have so many years ahead for that" she said, I knew she was trying to get in bed with me but I just made me laugh.

"I am lot older than you think" I said laughing knowing she has no idea that I am over 1000 years old and I have lived my teenage years back when there were only tents for homes.

Andrea finally came over and saved me, when she did Mandy quickly hurried off. I knew she didn't want Andrea to know she was flirting with me.

"You're so young, you sure you don't want to go hook up with some girl" she teased as I wrapped my hands around her waist.

"Well there is this one young woman, I think she is the only one not wearing slutty clothes. She is absolutely beautiful. You might know her" I joked as she blushed from my compliments; she just leaned in and gave me a kiss.

"Only a little bit longer, I can't believe I used to live at these parties, they are so boring" she said she smiled and laughed at her own comments. "I am little bit older and into more mature things" she said, I knew what she meant we had been talking about travelling and starting our own family, these parties were in the past, we were looking forward to our future

"You need to get a room" we heard Kol joke as he walked over with a bunch of girls behind him.

"I see you're occupied" I commented when I saw the girls. I knew Kol had a lot of years to catch up what he had missed.

"I love my home town, excuse me" he laughed as he took two girls hand and lead them somewhere. I could see Andrea keep glancing at Damon who was over in the corner by himself; I knew she wanted to speak with him.

"Go and talk to him" I whispered making he look at me; she smiled before kissing me and the walking over to him. I walked over to the corner, I didn't mean to ears drop but I knew Damon was talking about Elena and her having no humanity besides the occasional smart ass comments about Andrea and me.

"Here to blame me some more for your mother's death" I said, I didn't even have to look up to know it was Tyler, I hadn't seen him much since her death but I knew he blamed me for her death.

"Why would I kill her" I continued on, he didn't even say anything so I knew he wanted me to continue. "You had nothing to do with it besides you helped save Andrea, so really think about it. Why would I kill her?" I said, I knew what I was saying was making him think about it.

"So who do you think killed her" he asked, I knew he wasn't being sarcastic, I knew he really wanted to know.

"My guess probably that Hayley chick, she did tell Stefan about the plan" I said, I have had my suspicion about her the whole time, she did just randomly leave.

"You think so" he asked looking at me with surprise; I knew she was his friend but she was working with that Professor Shane guy, I wonder what else she was hiding.

"Trust me, I promised Andrea I would be on my best behavior and that means no killing the people she cared about or their parents" I said giving him my smirk; he changed his tome after that. We started to talk about what possibly could have happened.

**Andrea P.O.V**

I was currently talking to Caroline and Damon; it was nice just to talk about normal stuff. I could see Caroline was angry because she had to be super nice to Elena even though she was a major bitch. I turned and I saw Mandy get up on the table, I saw the crowd calm down and I knew she was going to get all the attention on her.

"Everybody I would like to make an Announcement or kind of a toast" she screamed, everyone was silent. I wondered why she always liked being the center of attention.

"I would like to thank Andrea for having an awesome party" she yelled as she held her glass of beer up, she could hardly stand straight. I looked at Damon wondering what was going on, I wasn't the one to hold this party.

"I have always thought Andrea was quiet and boring" she continued, I could see everyone quietly agreeing with her. I looked back at Klaus, he just shrugged he had no idea what was going on.

"But after seeing something very interesting, my opinions changed" she yelled laughing at little bit, I looked at Damon and Caroline. I didn't what the hell was going on or what she was talking but I knew it had to be something bad.

"So hopefully this video will also change your opinion about Andrea" she yelled turning round and pointing to the big screen, everyone looked up at the screen. The lights went out and I was horrified when the video starting playing.

In the video I came on the screen, I could see I was totally drunk and could barely speak properly; my hair was a lot shorter so I knew it had to be recorded years ago. What also horrified me was I that I was sitting on Kol's lap, with his arms wrapped around me; I also noticed that I was just wearing my bra and some shorts. When I saw that Kol had his hands all over me and he was kissing my neck, that's when I ran up to try and stop her showing anymore. I had never seen this video but I knew he had to get worse.

"What the hell Andrea, what is this" Damon said as he followed me through the crowd to stop the video, he could I see was disturbed by it all. Caroline had run of to turn the lights back on. How the hell did Mandy get this video, I was ashamed of myself back then.

Damon finally turned the video off; the crowd was going wild when they saw me in my bra and mini shorts. He just stood next to me with a shocked face; he didn't know what to say. I looked around and saw Kol standing there with a horrified look; I was so embarrassed that I was close to tears. I continued to look around for Klaus; I needed to make sure he was alight. I spotted and he looked at me with an angry and upset face before she shook his head and stormed out of the party. I was going to go stop him but Mandy came up in front of me.

"Don't bother; he is too good for you. I didn't say it up there but we all know you are sleeping with his brother as well." She said in a bitchy voice, I lost it at this point. I went to go pounce on her to show the real me, but Damon held me back.

"Come on lets go get some air "he whispered softly while holding me by the waist, he knew I was going to break down soon.


	8. The Cottage

**Andrea P.O.V**

I couldn't believe she showed that video, how the hell she even had that. I was so ready to hit her and show her the real Andrea. Damon had taken me outside because he knew I was just about to break down and he was right my legs became weak and I collapsed on my knees but Damon was right by my side and was holding me against his chest while I cried hysterically. I knew how much this would Damage Klaus and I relationship, he was already made and a little bit jealous of the thought of Kol and I being together but then he had to see it.

Caroline, Tyler and Stefan came out worried when Damon took me out, they just stood there with sad faces as they watched cry in Damon's arms. To be honest they had never seen me like this, only my brothers had seen me break down this bad.

"Please tell me that was old" Stefan said softly, making me look up at him I couldn't believe he even had to ask that.

"Yeah that was the worst days of my life. It was only a couple of months after I had turned. I drank all the time, I was sad I just had dies and I missed my family" I said, while Damon helped me stand up.

"Klaus is probably horrified. He probably hates me" I said sadly looking down in embarrassment. I was so ashamed of that video.

"He has done worse" Damon commented from behind me. I ran my hand through my hair and tried to fix some of my makeup. I probably looked like a wreck.

"I know but he was already upset that I was with Kol years ago but then he just had to witness Kol and I all over each while I was in my underwear" I said, right at that moment Kol walked out towards us. I don't know why but for some reason I just lost it.

"Why the hell would you give Mandy that video" I yelled as Damon held onto my arms so I wouldn't attack him. He just looked at me more horrified than before.

"Whoa you think I did this. That was the first time I saw that video and why the hell do you think I would show something like that not only are you my best friend and I know how ashamed you are of those days but this is the first time I have seen my brother truly happy, I wouldn't do anything to change that." He yelled as he walked towards me, trying to explain. The more he explained the more I knew it wasn't him and how ridiculous it was to even think it was.

"I am sorry" I said softly while looking down, I didn't mean to blame him for this. He is probably as embarrassed as I was. We knew it wasn't our best days.

"Then who was it?" Caroline asked in concerned. I wanted to know the same thing.

"Who do you think" Damon smirked from behind us all. We all turned round and looked at him wondering who he was talking about.

"Holly, it is a perfect way to embarrass you. I am guessing Klaus hasn't given in to her seductiveness so she tried something else to come between you guys" he said, Damon might be a smart ass but he was pretty smart when it came to situations. I guess it helps when he is a lot like Holly.

"Of cause, it has to be her. She has done it again" I said as I looked down. I wasn't going to let her win but I was afraid it might be too late.

"I have to go find Klaus" I said as I begun to walk off but Stefan grabbed my shoulder making me turn round.  
"Let me go find him. Give him time" Stefan said, I didn't know what to say. I just looked at him wondering why he wanted to help Klaus and me. Stefan walked away, I was hoping he would fix it.

"Do you mind if I stay here tonight" I asked softly while I looked at Damon.

"Omg you don't even have to ask, this is still your house. Come on I will take you upstairs" he said as he pulled my close to him, it was good to see him like he was in the old day. I knew I had Elena to thank for that.  
" Caroline, Tyler and Kol can you get everyone out of here. I will clean up tomorrow" he said as he walked me to my bedroom. I knew I had to give Klaus space tonight to think about things.

**Stefan P.O.V**

I went to find Klaus I went to his house but he wasn't there I then went to the grill and I saw him walking towards his car. I wondered where he was going so I stayed in my car and followed him. I followed him for about 15 minutes , I had no idea where he was going but then he pulled into a driveway, first thing that came to my head was he was going to meet up with someone and I was about to see my sister's boyfriend cheat on her. I parked my car outside the gates before I followed him on foot to see where he was going, that's when I realized all the lights were off and it looked like no one lived there. As I got closer to the house I could see all building equipment out the front and I realized it was a building sight. The house inside was amazing it looked nearly done. I saw Klaus having drink while leaning on the fireplace while staring at wall.

"Are you okay" I asked as I came up behind him, I was still curious as to why he was here but I had pushed that past for now. He turned round and looked shocked to see me.

"Yep, I just saw the woman I loved all over my brother. Perfectly fine" he said as he looked down. I could see he was sad.

" It was ages ago Klaus" I said, I was really surprised to see Klaus this way, I knew he has a bad past but to see him this upset really shows me that he loves Andrea.

"I know I shouldn't be stressing, it is just these last few days it has been coming up a lot" he said as he looked at me and then took a sip of his alcohol. I had already gone to the bar and got myself his drink.

"What has" I asked wondering what has been going on. Andrea hasn't mentioned they were having trouble.

"I been hearing that they were in love in the day and that the only reason they broke up was because I daggered Kol" he said taking another sip, I didn't know who was telling him this but I knew Andrea wasn't or has ever been in love with Kol.

"Who has been saying this to you" I asked while I watched him walk to a stool that had been left there.

"Holly, she lived with them, she saw it all" he said as he continued to look down, he looked like a guy had just been stabbed in the back. I never have seen Klaus this way.

"Manipulating bitch" I mumbled after I figured out what she had been up to. Damon was right it has been Holly all this time. Klaus looked up at me and I knew he also had no idea what was going on and how Holly was playing them.

"Andrea never told you about Holly did she" I said knowing he had no idea about holly and the past.

"What are you talking about" he said as he got up and walked towards me, I had no idea why she didn't and if I should tell him more.

"Holly has always hurt Andrea, since the day we met her just after we were turned."

"I thought they were friends" Klaus said making me laugh, she was a good liar.

"No I wouldn't classify them as friends. Holly would always turn up at the most random times and she would end up going behind Andrea back and Sleeping with Andrea's boyfriends at the time. "I said as I looked down and remembered the past and everything she had done to holly.

"And she would always come back and justify her action and would say she was helping Andrea see that they couldn't be trusted. Andrea would always be devastated and by the time she got over it and moved on Holly would rock up again. But it wasn't just the sleeping with her boyfriend, it was also the way she treated her, she would pay her out and make Andrea even more insecure then before, it took so long for her to get back to her old self after holly left" I said, I continued to tell him about the past and how much Damon and I became worried when holly would make Andrea feel like shit.

"I can't believe Andrea never told me this" he said to himself, he looked ever more sad and horrified since hearing their history and how she would treat Andrea.

" so I am guessing she has tried seducing you but you didn't cave in, so she figured if she brought up Kol and Andrea's Past then" I said, I was going to continue but Klaus got up and I knew he had figured it out.

"It would separate us" he said as he thought deeply about what Holly had tried to do to his and Andrea's relationship.

"I have to admit you pretty tough not to give into her seduction, even Damon fell for it" I said laughing the past, he just smirked

"Well I guess those guys were dumb and young" he said as he smirk at his own comment, I knew he was back to the old Klaus but I still couldn't believe I had just seen a side that Andrea had only seen of him.

"So who owns this place anyway" I said trying to lighten the mood. Klaus knew about Holly and I knew he would get hi revenge.

" I do" he said as he put his hands up, I knew he was proud of his work, after all these years living I knew he was very rich but did he have to have all these houses.

"How many houses do you own, and why do u need another house when you have a mansion only 15 minutes away." I asked looking around the house, it was a lot smaller than before probably only 3 three bedrooms and it was a one story house but it was cozy and you could tell it was going to be really nice when finished.

"let's just say I am building it for a surprise for someone" he said making me look u at him and think what he was going on about, he was showing his cocky side now.

"Andrea" I asked knowing Klaus did not have a lot of friends and I knew he wouldn't do all of this for anyone, so It had to be for Andrea. "But why" I asked not knowing why he was building another house, she practically lived with him and if she didn't she lived back at home.

"Well she has always wanted a nice small cottage, ever since I first met her and even though she lives at my house, she still doesn't have a home to call her own, so I thought why not build her a home where she can call her, where she can keep all her things and not have to keep them in boxes between my house and her old house, a place where she can escape and have some of her own time" he said as he smiled while pouring another drink, I couldn't believe he had done all of this for Andrea. He was right though Andrea had never had a place where she called her own, and this would be a nice place to relax.

"Want a tour" he asked as he stepped forward" but don't tell her it's a secret and it is not finished yet" he said before gesturing for me to follow. I didn't say anything while he showed me the house. It was beautiful and it was very Andrea. I knew he will add some more of Andrea's touch to it when he decorated. We didn't talk much more about Holly, but I knew he would get his revenge and make her see that Andrea and him were be together forever.


	9. The day After

**Stefan P.O.V**

"Is she asleep" I Damon as I walked through the lounge room, he had finally gotten everyone out of the house and somewhere else. The house was trashed though; glass bottles and empty cans were everywhere. I knew I was going to have fun cleaning up tomorrow.

"Yeah she fell asleep soon after, I got her to bed. Caroline and Tyler got everyone to leave" he said as he looked up from his drink. He was in the middle of cleaning up all the drinks but that was basically just drinking what was left of the alcohol.

"Find Klaus" he asked as he stopped, I looked around and couldn't find Elena so she must have went with the crowd that left.

"Um yeah, he was a little bit horrified to see his brother with his girlfriend but I found out Andrea didn't tell him of her and Holly's past. He thought they were friends. Holly had been getting in Klaus's head and saying Andrea was in love with Kol and the only thing that stopped their relationship was because Klaus daggered him" I said as I took a cup from the table, tonight I had seen a different side to Klaus and I got a better understanding of their relationship.

"God she is a bitch" he muttered to himself, he cared about Andrea so much and he hated seeing her hurt.

"So where is he? I know Andrea will be a lot happier to work this out with him" he asked as he looked at me, I knew he wasn't going to see Andrea for a while but I wasn't because he was angry at her.

"He said needs some space so he has taken off for a few days but he will be back and he said he will call Andrea tomorrow to Explain" I said, I knew it wasn't the right answer bit I promised Klaus I wouldn't say anything. After he showed me the house he told me to say he needed a few days away because the truth was he needed to spend those few days at the house getting it perfect for Andrea.

"Andrea is not going to like that" Damon said as he walked out of the room, I knew he was right. Andrea was probably going to freak out thinking he will not come home.

**Andrea P.O.V**

"Feeling better after that sleep" Stefan said as he shook me to wake up, I adjusted my eyes and saw him sitting on my bed beside me. He had a cup of coffee and some breakfast ready for me to eat. I knew he was probably being extra nice because last night probably didn't go to plan with Klaus. I just stared and tried to adjust to the lighting, I kind of had a hangover so my head was killing me.

"where is Damon" I asked wanting to know where he had gotten to, I knew Damon was angry late night so I hope he didn't do anything he would regret later.

"He has gone out but don't worry he isn't going after holly or anything, he wanted to but he knew you wouldn't want him to kill her because you just so nice that way" Stefan said laughing a little bit. He was right even though I was angry at Holly I didn't want her to be killed and especially didn't want Damon to kill her.

I was going to say something but then my phone started to vibrate, Stefan knew straight away who it was and he smiled before kissing me on the forehead before leaving the room. I looked at the screen and saw it was Klaus's name, I didn't know if Stefan left because I was about to hear bad news or if he knew it was going to be all good.

Andrea: Hello

Klaus: Morning Love

Andrea: are you at home, I want to come over and explain everything to you; it wasn't what it look liked

Klaus: I am not at home, that is why I am calling, and I have gone away for a few days

Andrea: WHAT! Klaus please come back. I need to explain

Klaus: Andrea I understand, Stefan explained everything to me last night about your past with Holly. I am little bit upset that you didn't tell me; I thought we were going to tell each other things from now on.

Andrea: I was going to, that's why I wanted to have dinner with you at the grill but then Kol turned up and when we got home she was already and probably already started telling lies. Besides I needed to trust you, this was a good start.

Klaus: so you thought her staying with us would help you trust me again

Andrea: and it did. You're the first guy that never gave in to her seductive moves. She hadn't come between us till last night

Klaus: I know, I am not mad at you. I was just a little bit shocked and horrified that's all. Look I have to go but I will call you tonight. Okay

Andrea: Okay. I love you Klaus, please come home soon

Klaus: I love you to and I will, I promise

With that I hung up, as much as I wanted to believe him I could tell he was hurting or keeping something from me. Why did he have to leave right after last night? I wanted to know where he was but I knew if Klaus didn't want to be found then than he wasn't going to be found.

I walked down the stairs and the house as quite; I wondered where Stefan had gotten to because he was here a few minutes ago. I walked into the kitchen and saw a note, it was a lot different to the wakening I would usually get at Klaus's house but I knew my brothers were concerned with Elena a lot these days. I had noticed the house had already been cleaned up and looked like it had before the massive party. Stefan had left me a note to tell me he had gone looking for Elena and that he was probably going to end back at the grill, I was going to go and have breakfast at the grill because I couldn't be stuffed to make my own breakfast but I knew that everyone was still probably talking about last night.

**Stefan P.O.V**

I knew I lied to Andrea in the note but it was for a good reason. Damon was actually out looking after Elena since he was her boyfriend. I was actually just arriving at Andrea's home that Klaus was currently decorating, I knew he was staying there to get it finished and I knew I had explained everything last night but I there was ting he needed to see.

"Stefan again wasn't expecting you" Klaus said as he came out of the nearly finished study, workmen were everywhere doing little finishing touches.

"So what are you doing here checking up on me" he said as he stood just wanting my answer. He defiantly had put on his cocky heartless mask again and was back to the old Klaus that everyone in Mystic falls knew.

"No actually, I wanted to give you something. Last night I could tell you questioned a lot about your relationship with Andrea and even though I wasn't with her back then but I knew she missed you a lot" I said, he just looked at me confused but he knew exactly what I meant.  
" so here, you're the only one Andrea has ever loved. These prove it" I said as I gave him the box and walked out not waiting for him to say anything. I hope this box made him realize that she did care about him, I wasn't doing it for him I wasn't mainly doing it for Andrea; she didn't need any more heartbreak.

**Klaus P.O.V**

I wondered why Stefan had showed up, he handed a box then left. I went outside to the little underground seating area that I had built. Inside the box there were all these little things, letters, photos, jewelry etc. I was very confused why Stefan would give me this; they all looked like things Andrea had collected over the years. I picked up the bunch of letters, they all looked old and like they haven't been touch for a while. I was surprised when I saw they were all addressed to Kane, the name I used when I met her. They were probably about 200 or more letters and they were all in order going back to the year after I left her. I couldn't believe that she had written to me all these years and she didn't send them. I knew she didn't know where I was back then but that didn't stop her from writing to me. I only read a couple but it was so nice to read them, in a way it helped me a lot it made me understand that she did love me and that after all the years we had been separated she hadn't loved anyone else like she loved me, but in the letters she also told me a lot about her life and what she had been up to at that certain time, this helped me pick up a lot of things that I have missed over the years and in some way I felt closer to her like we hadn't been separated for all those years. I knew I wanted to read them all but it would take days and besides I had to get this house ready so I could be back in her arms as quickly as possible.

After a while of decorating an ordering the workers around, I wanted to sneak back to my other house to collect a few things, after reading Andrea's letters I knew I wanted to show her my things that I have collected over the years. I also wanted to go to the grill to get some food and bring it back but first I needed to find where Andrea was so I wouldn't run into her.

" Klaus, didn't expect to see you here" holly said making me turn round and stare at her confusion, why would she even still be here after the trouble she had caused.

"Yeah just picking up food" I said as I held up the bag, I had already gone to my house and was getting food before heading back to the house.

"I am sorry that you had to see, that video last night, it must be shit seeing your brother with your girlfriend" she said in her friendly seductive tone, I wasn't falling for it but I knew she had planned this all.

"It is in the past, we are over it already" I said, I knew I was lying a little bit but I knew we would get over it soon.

" so you are really fine knowing your brother slept with your girlfriend, knowing he made her feel special, knowing he has been with her in the most intimate way" she said, she was really making me angry but after I took a second to think about what she had just said, I totally lost my anger. I threw her up against the wall and put my hand around her throat.

"Let's get one thing straight Holly, I know what you are up to. So I want to make it clear you can never and will ever get between Andrea and me" I yelled squeezing her throat even tighter, I was really angry and I knew I could kill her in any second.

"I have no idea what you are talking about" she said innocently, she had fear in her eyes and I knew she was going to say anything to get out of this situation.

"Don't give me that, you know exactly what I am talking about. All your plans to break me and Andrea up just because you are jealous of her" I yelled, I was getting angrier because she was denying it all, but she had no idea who she was playing games with.

"Why, why do you care about her? She is a slut and isn't that pretty. I am way better I could make you way happier; I could keep you satisfied unlike her. You are going to get bored of her soon" she said, she had totally changed her attitude she wasn't playing innocent anymore she was being her bitchy self. I didn't say anything I just squeezed tighter, I knew any second her neck would snap and that is what I wanted but before I could go any further two guys pulled me off. I watched as she sunk down the wall and tried to get her breath back.

"Let go Klaus, Andrea wouldn't want you to kill her. Trust us we have tried" Damon said making me turn round and see Stefan standing next to him. I saw Elena and Rebecca behind them. I just glared at them; I couldn't believe they were stopping me from killing that bitch she had cause way to much trouble for Andrea.

"Are you serious after everything she had done to your sister" I yelled, I was angry and I knew I was taking it out on everyone.

"She doesn't want us to kill her, she would blame herself" Stefan said, I calmed down because I knew he was right. Andrea would blame her death on her and I didn't want her to feel anymore guilt and pain.

"Fine "I yelled before walking up to her. She was still curled up against the wall. I pulled her up so she was the same height as me, I grabbed her hair and moved closer to her" But let me make myself clear, you would never be as good as Andrea and don't you ever think you will come between us." I said softly into her ear, I knew they could all hear but I didn't give a crap. I pulled back and made some distance between us. "Now you are going to leave town and if I ever see you again, I will not hesitate to kill, you got it. I am going to be nice tonight and give you a head start before I start coming after you" I said, she didn't say anything she just nodded, I knew I want really going to waste my time chasing after her but I knew it would scare her.

" Don't tell Andrea I was here remember" I said as I turned and looked at Stefan he knew what I was talking about and I knew he would tell them all to keep their mouths shut. He just nodded to what I said and within a second I was gone, I couldn't risk Andrea seeing me and besides I needed to get away from that bitch Holly.

As I walked to my car I could still hear them, Elena and Rebecca stood in shock while Holly didn't know what to say.

"I would listen to him, trust me we have all been chased down by Klaus and you don't want to be on that side" Damon said making me laugh, even though they had all just seen my vulnerable side least they still saw my evil side and knew what I was capable of if someone hurt me or my family and that now included Andrea.


	10. Damon's Birthday

**Damon's Birthday**

**Andrea P.O.V**

"Get up, get up" I screamed as I tried to wake Stefan up. It had been about a week since Klaus had left, he called every night but I was still hurting that he just left without trying to solve the problem. I knew that today was going to be better, it was Damon's birthday and it was the first birthday I have had with my brothers since being separated from them all those years ago. We always had a birthday ritual ever since we were kids, our father would never be home in the morning so that was always when we celebrated our birthdays, we make our own breakfast and have a massive feast while opening the presents. Our mother was the first one to do this with us, even though we had servants she would always be the one that made breakfast for us on our birthdays because it was coming from her heart, she wasn't the best cook but she did it from love. After she died our father refused to do them anymore I think they reminded him to much of her but we were always determined to keep her spirit alive. And that is how our birthday ritual began, when we were humans we would spend all day together but as we grew older and spent longer times as Vampires we created our own lives so we weren't able to spend all day together but we have always made sure that our birthday breakfast ritual stayed the same.

"Stefan wake up" I said as I jumped on top of him, he just whined and tried to turn over. "Stefan get up we have to cook breakfast, its Damon's birthday" I whined as I sat on him, he tried to flip me over to stop annoying him but I wasn't going to give up our ritual besides I think we all needed it.

"Please, don't make me go get the water bucket" I said I got up using my vampire speed and by the time he could comprehend what I just said, I was already holding the bucket of water. He knew I wasn't going to give up and he knew I would pour it over him, so within a second he was up and standing in front of me.

"You happy" he said kind of pissed off, but I knew this breakfast was going to be good for all of us.

"Shall we" I said as I placed my hand out for him to take, he just laughed and picked me up over his shoulder. I laughed and tried to get him to put me down but I knew it was no use. When we were down in the kitchen he had already placed me down. I just smiled before pulling him into a big hug; I squeezed him and soon after he was hugging me back.

"What was that for" he asked as he pulled back after 2 minutes. "It is just good to have the old Stefan showing. I know you and Damon aren't on the best terms but Thank you for helping with the breakfast" I said while turning to try and find the food for the fridge.

"That's alright besides it is a tradition." He said before coming to help me. Cooking breakfast didn't take long since we were Vampires and the fact that we knew what Damon favorite breakfast was. As we placed everything on the table, we realized as always that we had too much food and that we forgot we were only catering for Damon, Elena, Jeremy, Stefan and I.

"I will go wake him" I said as I watched Stefan put the last bit of food on, he keep majority in the oven because he knew Damon would take ages to get up.

"DAMON" I yelled barging into his room, I had totally forgotten that Elena was staying in his room but luckily they were just sleeping.

"DAMON, wake up "I continued to yell as I jumped on top of him, I was shaking him because I knew he probably had forgotten that it was his birthday.

"Come on, have you forgotten it's your birthday" I said as I started to bounce on him. He just whined and stirred when I said that. I could tell Elena and him were getting mad.

"Come on Damon. Do you want me to sing happy birthday" I joked hoping he would spring up because he didn't want me to sing.

"no I would like you to shut up and join me while I continue to try and Sleep" he said as he pulled me down into his arms until he was holding me in place from behind trying to make me fall back to sleep.

"No Damon I can't because I have just made the best Breakfast for you" I said as I tried to escape his strong arms, but it was no use. He just continued to hold me tightly against him.

"I will see you both down stairs in 5 minutes and if not I will be back with the water bucket" I said before walking out the door, they both looked horrified, Damon was the first one up because he knew I meant every word that I didn't take long for them to get ready, it was silent when they walked into the dining room but Elena seeing Jeremy made it less intense. We decided to invite him because I know that he can't be seen in town.

"Happy birthday" I screamed while running to give Damon a hug. He knew what was coming but Elena looked surprised to see the dining room covered in birthday decorations.

We all sat down for breakfast, trying to start conversations were hard but once we got on to a topic it pretty much flowed from there. I have admit I actually saw some of the old Elena but I knew she was trying to cover it up. My brothers asked the same questions as usual, how are you and Klaus? Where is he? Etc.

After breakfast Stefan and I cleaned up, while Damon had to meet up with the sheriff to talk about the council. I missed these days and it was really nice to hang out with Stefan. It had been so long since we did any of this old things and I enjoyed every minute of it. Jeremy stayed at our house for the day, I think a change of scenery did him some good, we just played the PlayStation, practiced his fighting and I took him to visit his family at the cemetery. I knew he would have rather gone with Elena but she was still being her bitchy self and she hung out with Rebecca for the day.

"Thank you, for my birthday breakfast" Damon said as he came up and joined me on my bed. We both had exhausting day and I knew we didn't do a lot for his birthday but I knew just making breakfast was enough.

"Your welcome" I said as I tucked my book that I had gotten from Klaus's house away. I curled up next to Damon and squeezed him tightly.

"Did you enjoy hanging with Jeremy today" he asked as he stoked my hair. I had spent all day with him doing normal things.

"yeah it was good to not think about Klaus or have to deal with Sileus issues" I said softly, I knew his stroking was getting me more tired and in any minute I would be fast asleep. I was right in minutes I had fallen asleep in my brothers arms, for the first time in a while not dealing with any issues just thinking how lucky I am to have two brothers like Stefan and Damon.

**Shit and Short Chapter. Just wanted to make it not tense and show everyone a little bit more of her relationship with her brothers. To help change the tone of this story.**

**Enjoy!**

"


	11. Surprises

**Surprises **

**Andrea P.O.V**

It was back to another Monday, another week of school. Klaus had been away for at least 5 days now and the more the days past the more I was getting convinced that he wasn't coming back home. I didn't want to go to school but Prom was on Wednesday night and I knew Caroline was stressing over the final decorations.

"Hey, thanks for coming early this morning to help me with the final preparations" Caroline said as she walked with me to my class room. These Days it was really only Caroline, matt and I that come to school. Elena is too busy being a massive bitch, bonnie was staying home to study and Tyler had gone away since for a week or so to go visit relatives.

"It is fine, besides it's your first Prom and I am determining to make it all your guys' best night ever" I said with a huge smile on my face. I knew Tyler wasn't going to be there but I was still determining to make it Matt's, Bonnie and Caroline's best night ever. I knew it was going to be the last time they were all going to be together going to a schools dance.

"have you spoken to Klaus" she asked as she looked at me concerned, she knew I was helping out and taking on a lot of things because I didn't want to face the fact that there was a possible chance that I had seen the last of my boyfriend.

" yeah he calls every night, to tell me he misses me and loves me but I just don't know why he can't come back" I said sadly, she just turned and pulled me into a hug, I knew she felt the same loneliness and sadness since Tyler had left.

"It will be alright, he will come back. Let's just focus on Prom. I think it is a great idea for all of us to go together. Don't you reckon? "She asked as she pulled me away from the hug, yeah I knew she was right. I tried to focus on something else but I just couldn't stop thinking about Klaus. I was about to walk in to my class room when I came in eye contact with Mandy, this was the first time I had seen her since the night and I knew I was going to flip out at her, I wanted to hurt her as much as she hurt me and Klaus. I left Caroline and began to storm over to Mandy where she stood laughing with a group of her friend

"Whoa whoa, slow down you don't want to go over there" Stefan said as he grabbed my shoulder and pulled me back towards him.

"What the hell Stefan, she humiliated me now it is payback" I said annoyed, thinking why he would stop me, he knew what the video did to me.

"Andrea, don't worries Damon already had a confrontation with her. She had no idea what she was doing. She admitted to Holly wanting her help but then when she wanted Mandy to put the video on she said no so that means"

"She was compelled" I said softly, I couldn't believe Holly would compel someone just to put a video on.

"So technically it wasn't her fault, she couldn't help herself" he said calmly trying to relax me. I still had no idea why he was at school in the first place. Stefan hadn't been since Elena stopped going.

"But she is still a bitch can't fight her because I hate her" I said angrily while I crossed my arms, I knew it was too late. The bell had already gone and she had walked off to class. I couldn't believe she was going to get away with it.

"So I am guessing Klaus still isn't back" he asked as we walked off to class. It was the second person who had asked this and I was getting annoyed but I knew they all just cared.

"Don't worry he will return" he said after I just stayed silent and didn't answer his question. I just hoped that he did because I missed him and I was getting over living with Elena the bitch. He just kissed me forehead before he walked over to his own class, I wanted to go home so badly but I knew I had to keep myself busy so I decided that I was going to start planning the best night for Caroline, Matt and Bonnie so there prom night turns out to be the best human night ever.

Class was boring as ever, I was happy that I only had one more class after lunch. The halls were busy with students running around, sometimes I hated being surrounded by so much noise, I need some time and space to relax. I walked outside and sat at the lunch table with Caroline, Stefan and Matt it was quite but I knew we didn't have really anything to say we mostly talked about Elena and getting her humanity back.

"Andrea" I boy said to me, who stood in front of me, I looked up with everyone on the table because I knew I hadn't seen this boy before or even talk to him.

"Can I help you "I asked confused as to why he knew who I was.

"Um a guy told me to give this to you when I had found you" he said as he held out an envelope with a box tired with ribbon. I was a bit confused like everyone else was but I took it anyway.

"What is it" Caroline said as the boy walked off, I knew he was compelled but I didn't know if it was Klaus or another vampire to give me the present.

"I don't know" I answered as I studied the envelope; it was beautiful it look old fashioned with one of those old ink stamps that held the envelope lid together. I hadn't seen one of those ink stamps since 1920s. In the middle of the envelope it read _to my Darling _ as soon as I read it I knew it had to be from Klaus. I carefully opened trying to not rip it; I knew he had probably spent ages on it anyway. Inside was a small card with a little love heart chocolate, I was kind of surprised to see this but I was kind of nervous to read it.

"So what does it say" Caroline asked, I just stared at it for a while. I was trying to comprehend everything he was saying. I was a bit surprised by the whole thing since he hasn't been here for over a week.

To my Darling

I know I have been away but I don't want you to think it has anything to do with our fight the other night or that it is your fault.

Andrea, I have grown tremendously as a person since I met you, you have changed me for the better in SO many ways, and I'll always love you for that. I'm not much of a Romantic but I wanted to do something special for you.

I will marry you one day sweetheart, and I will be the happiest man alive knowing that I found the one that makes me complete...

Inside the box is my first surprise, I know how much you dislike school but I know you absolutely hate the cafeteria food, so I bought you a little treat.

Love Klaus

Xx

"Omg, that is so sweet. That can't be the same Klaus that we all know" Caroline said as she smiled over the letter Klaus had left me. Stefan took it after I read it and examined it again. I opened the box and inside was 6 crispy cream donuts, chocolate, strawberry, glazed, jam filled, caramel and sprinkled ones. I couldn't believe it; I hadn't had crispy cream donuts in so long.

"There is a note attached" Caroline said as she pointed to a piece of cardboard. It read

I know how much you love your Crispy Cream donuts so I got some of your favorite.

Enjoy xx

I couldn't believe he had collected all of my favorite ones, he knew the exact ones and I hadn't had them probably since my birthday.

" least you know, he is still thinking about you" Stefan said as I looked up from the box, he was right I know he called every night but this made me more convinced that I did have a future with Klaus. I offered everyone donut but they all declined, I knew I couldn't eat them all so just before class I went to my locker to put them there until school was over.

Caroline came with me because next class we had together because my teacher was sick so they joined both classes.

"What's this?" she asked after I opened my locker, inside on the first shelf was a box, it looked really old. There was also a note attached to it. I opened it before I looked inside the box.

I still have a few more surprises for you. The other night when Stefan came to talk to me, he gave me a box full of your things and said that it will show me how much you love me. Inside were some old things you have collected over these past years and there were also a bunch of letters you wrote to me that you never sent.

I sat down and read them all and realized that I put you through hell when I left you like that. I read them and to be honest it made me feel closer to you I learnt a lot about those years we weren't together and what you had gotten up to but most importantly I saw that your love for me never died. So this is why I give you this box, inside you will see the things I collected over the years we were separated. Just like you I even wrote letters but never sent them, I also have collected all the drawing I have drawn of you throughout our years together, from the very first night I laid eyes on you till the night I said I loved you.

I hope this makes you see that I never stopped loving you or thinking about you. I know we have been arguing a lot over our past but I don't want to do that anymore because the way I see it is before I met you, my life was incomplete, then you came into my life and filled it beautiful colours and memories.

Because from right now I promise to be yours till the stars start falling of the sky and till the oceans run dry, just love me and promise me the same.

Love Klaus

Xx

Caroline was already into the box, I was still blown away with what Klaus has done for me today. I could stand here all day and read the letter over and over again but I knew I had to get to class. So I quickly grabbed the folder with all the drawings, I was happy I had something fun today in class now.

As usual class was boring; everyone was just doing their own studies preparing for the exams. I was too busy looking at the drawings Klaus had drawn of me, they were beautiful and it looked like they took ages to draw. Stefan was sitting next to me and he had already asked what I was looking at, I playfully joked with him and thanked him for giving Klaus my letters. At the start I thought he thought I was mad at him but then he got I was joking. I could tell he was trying to see the drawings and Caroline was behind me also trying to take a peak. I didn't really care if they saw because I was too caught up in remembering the moments Klaus had drawn.

"Klaus is really spoiling you today, is it a special occasion" Stefan as he continued to try and take a peak.

"I know right, I don't think it as special occasion" I said as I thought about his question. It could have been a special occasion but I am not so sure.

Right when I was going to say something someone whispered my name from behind me, I turned to see a girl smiling at me.

"Some guy told me to give you this when there is only 10 minutes of class left." She said as she passed me an envelope. I just smiled politely while turning back round.

Stefan and Caroline were both staring at me now, they were both very curious to see what Klaus had left me this time, I was also very curious.

Inside the envelope there were a packet of giant playing cards, I loved playing cards and so did Klaus we would usually play strip poker when we got bored. Attached to them there was some cardboard with a little message on them.

I know you are at school so you are going to have to wait a little longer for your big surprise but till then I am going to have some little fun with you. I could never tell you enough how much I love you and I know I have hurt you for leaving town, but I promise I will be back. I have realized that even though you should have told me about Holly, it would have been so tough on you. What she said about you was wrong and I don't want you to believe any of it, I don't want to lose the Andrea that I have right now, you have no idea how special you are not just to me but to everyone, and I don't want you to feel you have something to prove or that you will never be good enough for me. So I have made some cards that you can keep with you so just in case you forget or you need reminding as to why I love you.

Klaus

Xx

I turned them around and on the other side there was a decorative paper, cut into a little hearts to fit of the card, on every card there was a different reason why he loved me.

There were

Your gorgeous smile always lights up my day.

You say the cutest things that make me laugh.

You find the best in everyone, including me…

Because I can tell you anything and you won't think any less of me.

I love that you always bring out the best in me.

I love how you are the first person I want to see when I go to sleep, and the first person I want to wake up to

I love how we can talk without saying a word.

I love how you are competitive like me, even though I always win…

I love how I always want to know what you're thinking.

I love the way you kiss me…

You love me even with all my faults.

Because of you, no matter what may come tomorrow, today my life is more complete.

I love how you are always on my mind.

I love how you want to spend the rest of your life with me…It would make me SO happy you know…

I love how it is always hard for me to leave you every night, and how I can't wait to see you the next day.

I love that I couldn't picture myself now without you.

I love how two weeks feels like an eternity without u…

I love how beautiful you are to me

I love that you are going to be my wife…

I love that I learn each day how much I love you…especially when you're gone

I love your body (every part!)

I love doing the little things for you.

I love your voice, and when I hear you sing (when you don't think I can hear, I sometimes sneak up and listen).

I love the fact that you want to be with me and only me.

I love the way you take the time to show me how much you love me.

I love the way you think you look awful when you first wake up, but it is actually then I find you the most beautiful.

I love the special moments that we share that will remain with me forever.

I love how I would do anything in this world to make you happy.

I love your unique insight on all of my problems. I now always think about how my decisions will affect you…

I love how your presence in a room lights it up with a radiance that everyone notices.

I love how you wonder if I think you're the one...you don't have to wonder sweetheart, cuz u are…

I love the way you take hours to get dressed… but in the end it makes it all worthwhile!

I love how my brothers and sister love you...

I love that you are proud of me...always!

I love you not only for what you have made of yourself but for what you are making of me...

I love the way you treat your friends.

I love how I am and feel when I am with you!

I love the way I know you'll never give up on me.

I love that your mine.

I love the fact that I will love you for the REST OF MY LIFE.

P.S I had to use two decks of cards and they still couldn't fit all the reasons I love you. So don't listen to what anyone says, your perfect and believe me when I tell you I swear you are an angel that is trapped on earth, because there is no way you're a vampire

"Are you crying Caroline" Stefan said as we finished ready the letter, I couldn't really stop them.

"Yes but they are happy tears okay" she said as she tried to hide the fact she was crying over his letter.

"He has it badly for you" Stefan joked; Caroline leaned forwards and playfully slapped his shoulders.

"Ouch what was that for" He joked while turning back to face her. I just laughed and thought how this was the first time we were acting like normal teenagers

"Shut it, I think it is sweet and romantic. He is a thousand year old vampire, who has finally found someone who loves him and cares about him, imagine if that was you" she whispered so no one head the last part. I knew she was right Klaus wanted to show me how much he loved me because I knew he was scared that I was going to leave, but I also knew it was to make sure that I had it plastered in my head that I was beautiful.

I tried to focus on the rest of the class but I couldn't, Klaus said there was a big surprise but I would have to wait for it. I knew Klaus's surprises were always good. Soon Class was over and I tried to rush out as quickly as possible, I knew there had to be another note somewhere and I was correct.

"Looks like someone has another surprise" Stefan joked as me him and Caroline walked over to our cars in the car park. On top of my car there were a bunch of light pink roses with another note attached. Caroline and I smiled as we ran up to the car to quickly read it.

"What does it say" she asked impatiently as I tried to undo the envelope. "It says

Now that you have finished school for the day it is time for your big surprise and I promise not the last. So get in your car and follow the Nav and it will take you to your surprise.

I love you

Klaus

Xx

"Well of you go" Caroline said as she pushed me in my car, I think she was more excited than I was

"now call me when you finish I want to hear about your big surprise only if it is not rated R or anything gross like that" she joked, I laughed I guess since Tyler has been away she has missed the romance. Stefan just smiled and kissed my forehead before I drove not knowing where I was going or what I was getting myself into.


	12. My final Surprise

**My Final Surprise**

**Andrea P.O.V**

I drove to where the Nav told me to go; I was getting very curious because it was outside of town like 15 minutes away. I wanted to know what Klaus had in store for m, he knew how much I loved surprises but I don't want him to feel like he has to spoil me all the time.

I stopped where it told me to stop, now I was getting very curious and I was wondering why Klaus had brought me to a house, and who's house was it anyway. I doubled checked t see if the address was right and it was. I drove into the drive way, it had a curled one that went all the way up to the front door so I stopped right in front of there. I looked around and wondered where Klaus as because his car was here but he was nowhere to be seen.

"Miss me" someone whispered seductively as they put their hands on my waist, I wasn't really expecting it so of cause I freaked out and nearly had a heart attack

"you scared the crap out me" I said as I tried to get my breath back, when I realized it was Klaus I couldn't hold back my happiness anymore and I immediately wrapped my hands around his neck as I jumped into his embrace.

"I have missed you so much" I whispered as I pushed my face into his neck, I could tell by the way he hugged me that he had missed me as well and didn't want to let go.

"I missed you to, you have no idea" he said as he held me tightly, we pulled back and I went straight to kiss him, I had missed his lips so much. I could tell by his passion that he had missed mines as well; I guess I got a little bit too into because I hadn't noticed that I pushed Klaus against mine car.

"Hold on my love, we have all night to catch up, but first I have to give you your surprise" he said as he pulled away and held my face in his hands, I didn't care about my surprise I just wanted him.

"Yeah why are we here anyway, like it is a beautiful stunning house but I don't think the owner would want us making out on their front lawn" I asked as I looked back at the house, I didn't know how this fitted into the whole surprise.

"I don't think she will mind" he commented softly and he gave his famous smirk, I just kept looking at him confused.

"So whose house is it anyway? " I asked as I glanced around the front lawn and took another look at the house; it was brick and a wood. It was a kind of like a European/ Mediterranean style of house. The lawn was perfectly cut and green while the garden was filled with white and pink roses which were my favorite, you could already sense it was a homey, cozy house.

(Not really good at description so I made a collage on Polyvore, this one is of the exterior and the backyard, it will really help visualize the scene if you check it out - the link is outside_area/set?id=81761677 )

"It is yours" Klaus said from behind me, it was still studying the house and It took me some time to comprehend what he just said

"What did you just say" I asked as I turned toward him with a stunned face, I didn't know I heard him correctly.

"It is yours, I built it for you" he said as like it was a normal conversation and it wasn't a big deal.

"You built this" I asked, I didn't stop staring at him and I didn't know what to say.

"Yeah I started this a couple of months ago, I wanted it complete a little quicker though but it is finally done, this where I have been, trying to get it complete" he said in a calm tone as he looked at the house also, I couldn't believe what he had just said.

"You built me a house but why" I asked, I hadn't really talked about living. I looked at him but my face got sadder every minute I thought about the reasons why he built me a house.

"What wrong you don't like" he asked as he saw my face go sad, he looked at me with a worried face, now he was stressing that I didn't like it.

"no I love it but I can't help but think the only reason why you would build me a house was because you didn't like me staying at your house all the time and that's okay you could just tell me I will move back home" I said quickly and nervously, I got all out without taking a breath, I was stressing he was getting over me already. Klaus stopped me rambling on by pulling my face to his and giving me a big kiss.

"relax I didn't build this house because I want you not to stay with me, I built it because I know how much you have always wanted your own little house, but after all these years you still haven't owned you own house before" he said as he smiled while looking at my worried face.

"I built it so you could have a place to call yours, where you can escape to when you want to be alone, and a place where you can actually keep your things and not have them all in boxes" he said as he gently touched my cheek. I didn't know what to say I was so stunned that Klaus had built a house for me, but not just any house my dream house.

"Klaus I don't know what to say" I said as grabbed on to his waist, I just wanted to hug him and thank him somehow but I didn't know what to say.

" would you like to check it out" he asked as he took my hands and guided me towards the front door, the verandah even looked stunning, I don't know how Klaus does it but he does know how to style.

He opened the front door and my mouth dropped as I saw the entrance of the house, there were timber flooring and lots of shades of grey. I walked in straight away; I wasn't really with it I was just so stunned to see how beautiful it was.

"Um Andrea you kind of need to invite me in" he said making me come back down to earth, I saw him standing outside the front door

" I got a witch that owned me a favor to cast a spell so even though you are a vampire, other super naturals have to be invited in" he said as he stood there, he went to so much trouble to keep me safe.

"Nicklaus Mikaelson would you like to come in" I said in very polite and happy voice as I stuck my hand out for him to grab. "It's beautiful Klaus" I said astonished at how beautiful it all looked, it was very contemporary and cozy but had like a country feel to it. Klaus led me through the house but I was speechless for most of it. He didn't just build and decorated this house beautifully he made it so me and he left a touch of me in every room.

"how did you get all my things" I asked as I looked at him, he had currently shown me the lounge room, kitchen and dining room which were all decorated with things that I had collected over the year. I had totally forgotten that I owned a lot of them.

" I know you lived out of boxes so I went to the Garage facility that you stored or your things in, I hope you don't mind" he said as he gotten a little worried that I was actually mad at him for going through my personal things.

"Are you kidding me, this looks incredible and it already feels like home" I said, I didn't know how he did it but he had even fixed things that were really old and broken. He showed me to my bedroom and all I wanted to do was dance around like I did when I was human, I was in like my own universe and I just glanced around in circles. He had kept pretty neutral because he knew how I go into like different phases of like different colours, so he kept so I could change the colour scheme if I wanted to. Next to my big Queen bed was a vase of pink roses which were my favorite. On the walls were photo frames with pictures of my family when I was still human with my brothers, there was a picture of my old house and our dog that we use to play with. I had totally forgotten about the photos but when I saw them all the memories had come floating back. There was even a picture of Klaus and me when we had first met, it must have been taken in one of the old clubs we use to go to.

" I remember this night so clearly, it was a perfect night" I said as I studied the photo, I could feel Klaus close behind me and his breath on the back of my head that gave me chills up my spine.

"Who would have thought that you would turn out to be the one that made me love and feel again and be the love of my life" he said softly, I knew he was remembering the moments and the long flirty conversations we had.

"I am so lucky to have you" I said as I turn round and pulled him close to me and leaned my forehead on his, we started kissing and got caught up in the moment.

"Come on, I have one more room to show you" he said as he leaned back knowing we were getting caught up in the moment. I knew he had to get me out of this room before I threw him on the bed to show him how much I love him and missed him.

He led me up to the study; the room was incredible filled with lots of memories. It was split into the two by sliding doors, the front part had a lounge area and book cases that went along the side, in the middle there was the most stunning piano I had ever seen, but it looked very familiar.

"where did you get this, I thought you threw it out" I asked as I realized that I the piano was his family old one, when I started to live with them that's when I really got into singing, his piano was where I would usually spend my days writing and singing songs. I missed it so much when he left and I was so happy not only to have it back but for him to let me keep it at my house.

"I made sure it stayed in a safe place, I knew it would come to good use one day and find a great owner for it" he said as he smirked while holding his hands behind him.

"I love it, thank you" I said as I walked up and gave him a kiss, when I was hugging him I realized that he had all these books on the cases but I never really read.

"Let me guess your books" I laughed as I smiled at him making him laugh back at me. "Well we had to make it look like a study and make you look a bit smarter, not that you aren't at all… "He said as he trailed of knowing what he was saying was making no sense and kind of offensive. I just smiled to show him it was ok and I wasn't offended.

He led me through the sliding doors to where the computer was, I rarely used one bit it did suit the room. It was cozy and country and I knew I could spend a really quite afternoon here, writing in my diaries.

"And here is the best part" he said as he guided me to this door and we walked in.

" is just a closet" I asked as bit confused as to why this was the best part, he just smirked while he put his hand out and then he put his hand on a secret handle that was obviously covered which made the wall turn in ways, that's when I realized there was a secret room behind the study. We walked in and that's when I was truly blown away. Inside it was like a walk through memory lane, the walls were just covered in photo frames that displayed photos of me and friends I had made through the day, there were posters of when I used to perform live and things I had generally kept all these years. There were pictures of Klaus and I, Stefan, Damon and Kol, I was astonished to see how much they all had change over the years. He had even brought one of the old video players so I could play all my videos I had recorded.

"You could say this is your supernatural room, yeah I might have put most of your things outside but they don't make it to obvious that you are over 150 years old but in here no one has to know, it can be you own little secret area where you can remember and be round of all your memories" he said as he also faced on the room, he was right there was no hiding the fact I was a vampire, know pretending to be someone else.

"Are these your mums spell books" I asked as I looked through them.

"yeah Elijah and I have spoken and you should have them, you are the only one that is really powerful to use them and beside if we ever need them I know you will let us use them and we know they are safe here" he said, I just smiled I had used the original spell books before but I couldn't believe they were mine now.

"I don't know what to say Klaus; this is all unbelievable and unreal. I love it is beautiful" I said as I walked back through the hall way of my new stunning home, I stopped just when you were about to enter the kitchen.

"when did you paint this" I asked him, there were a lot of drawing and paintings that Klaus had done for the house, some were of my favorite places, things and some were just abstract, but this one was just of me and I was busy reading something.

"I kind of drew you when you weren't looking" he laughed as I smiled, he captured every detail and it looks so realistic I couldn't believe how clever he was.

"That is amazing" I said as I leant in to kiss him, I walked over to the big glass doors that looked out into the backyard which was filled with lovely flowers and a massive pool. After taking in everything Klaus had shown I couldn't believe he went to so much trouble, he did not just buy a house and decorate to look stunning he built it from scratch and he decorated it with all of my things. I couldn't help but cry knowing I had such a wonderful man.

"Happy tears I hope" he said as he came up to me, I just nodded trying to wipe them from my eyes but the more I started crying.

"Klaus no one has ever done something like this for me, but why? This house isn't just a stunning home it is like my dream home, the home I wished I would have one day and now I do" I said as I looked at him with tears in my eyes.

"I know, you honestly don't remember this" he said as he turned round and went to a drawer, I was wondering what he was doing but then he came back with like a scrapbook, when opened it that's when I realized what it was.

**Flashback**

"What are you doing love" Kane said as he came and sat behind me, we were currently sating in a hotel in New York. I thought he was out so I got scared when he wrapped his arms around me.

"I thought you were out" I said shocked and a little bit startled." I was but then I got bored, what are you looking at" he asked curiously as he stared at the scrapbook in my hand,

"It is nothing" I said as I tried to hide it from him, "come on love" he said as he tried to open it back up.

"its embarrassing " I whined trying to cover the book, but he was to strong and the way he whispered into my neck made me give up. " fine but promise you will not laugh" I said as I looked back to him, he put his hands over his chest to show he will not laugh.

"I have never owned a house before, I have rented places but I never really owned my own house and all" I said, he just sat there confused as to what this has to do with the scrapbook.

"Why not" he asked quietly, I just shrugged I didn't really know the answer myself. " I don't know I guess I never really have one stable place that I can go back to, you know" I said as I thought about I lived with Stefan and we had our own house but I knew I couldn't tell him about those days.

"So I made this scrapbook, with everything I would want to have in my home, the dream I would want and everything." I said, he opened and flicked through it.

"You have gone to a lot of detail, floor plans, and colour scheme" he said as he studied the book, he was right but I had been collecting pictures since I could remember. As the time and design changed so did I.

"Yeah I know, and one day I hope I could have a place like this but at the moment it is not the right time" I said as I stared at the pictures with him. I had always wanted a home that I could start a family in and have things that belonged to me and showed me. We sat there a little longer looking at the pictures, he listened to what I was saying about my wishes and what I want in the future, and we both knew that it would include each other.

"Hey love, I promise one day I will give you your dream home and I promise to love you till the day I die" he said as he kissed me before we fell asleep in each other's arms. My whole life I thought my brothers would be my future but now I was starting to think Kane was my future.

**End of Flashback**

"I remember it now, that's why it looks so familiar it is the house I have always wanted. You took in everything this scrapbook says. You are amazing" I said as I flickered through the old scrapbook, he has included everything I had dreamed of.

"I am man that keeps my Promises" he joked as he gave me that smirk.

"Klaus I love you so much for doing this, but how can I ever repay you" I said as I leaned into him, he lifted my chin up. "I don't want you to feel like you owe me or have to repay me, I did this because I haven't loved anyone for 1000 years, I want to show you that and spoil you rotten" he said as he leaned closer. " all I want in return is for you to trust me, love me and stick by me, you are my princess after all" he said before giving me a soft kiss on the lips, I couldn't believe I had found my prince after all these years.

( this is a collage of the house for better description interior/set?id=81772163 )

Klaus made some food while I got some blood to drink; I couldn't stop looking at all the things Klaus had found of mine, things I had gotten from my mother etc. As always things got intense with Klaus and I and before we knew it we had made our way up to my bedroom.

I woke up a few hours later in Klaus's arms, he was still asleep and I didn't want to wake him, I knew he had been exhausted he has spent the majority of the time working on the house, I had mentioned that Kol had disappeared straight after the incident at the party but he just laughed and reassured me that Kol was helping him finish everything here. I lay quietly and thought about what Klaus had done, even though I was stocked and so happy I didn't want Klaus to feel he had to spoil me for me to love him. I leant up closer to his face and stroked his face and hair while I stared at him sleeping peacefully, even though Klaus puts on his brave face every day when he sleeps he shows his real self which is a caring, vulnerable person.

"You know it is a bit creepy when you watch me sleep" he said with his eyes closed while carefully grabbing my thumb and stroking it.

"Klaus you can't talk, I know you watch me sleep all the time" I said as I went in and kissed his neck, I wanted this moment to last.

"What are you thinking about love, you have been laying there thinking about something for a while?" He asked as he stroked my cheek, even when he was asleep he knew what I was up to.

"I was just thinking how lucky I am to have you and thankful I am for everything you have done and I was thinking about what you said about forgetting the past and not letting it come between us" I said as I looked down at him, I knew he didn't want to bring it up again but I needed to get this out "someone once said to me a relationship without trust is like having no phone service and what do you do with a phone with no service? You play games and Klaus I don't want to play games with our relationship because than jealousy develops. I trust you Klaus with my life and I know you are immortal and everything but I hope if you weren't you would trust me with your life" I said softly, he just leant in and kissed me. "I do, I trust you I think I have all this time when I say I love you it means I trust you, to me I Trust you is a better compliment that I love you because I have figured it out that you may not always trust the person you love take my siblings for example but you can always love the person you trust" he said as he leaned in and kissed me, it didn't take long before we went back to what we started.

"You know there is another good thing about you secretly building this house" I said as I leant over him and rubbed his arms

"Yeah and what is that love" he said as he put my hair behind me ear.

"Well no one knows where we are, so I was thinking that we could spend a couple of days here and some time together without any distractions from our very complicated life just like when you took me away for my birthday" I said, he just smiled at my suggestion, I then leant down and kissed his neck up towards his ear "and besides we have to test out some of the rooms in my new house, we have already tested out the bed but we still have the kitchen, study, lounge room, dining room and my personal favorite the bathroom if you know what I mean" I said as I kissed his ear again, he used his speed to roll me over so he was on top " I guess we could take some time away from our complicated life" he said as kissed me passionately, I knew I was going to enjoy these next couple of days.


	13. Showing Caroline

**Showing Caroline**

**Andrea P.O.V**

Klaus and I spent the next couple of days catching up, Klaus had a few things left of mine that he had found and he wanted to hear about the stories behind them. I loved every minute of it, we spent days just talking about stories from our past. I loved hearing stories about Klaus and his siblings when they actually could stand each other.

Klaus and I were in the middle of just lying around watching TV in bed, because we spent a lot the day lasing around we tend to wake up earlier than before. I made sure Klaus didn't get up and start making me breakfast, I made him lay with me instead. We both looked up when his phone rang, I thought it was mine no one has rang us for the last couple of days, I had sent a text to Stefan saying I was turning my phone of. We both knew that whoever was on the phone was about to wreck our little paradise.

Klaus: Hello

Elijah: Nicklaus

Klaus: Elijah, wondering when you were going to call, where have you been

Elijah: just had to sort some things out

Klaus: let me guess, Katherine? I say brother you should give up on that one

Elijah: that is none of your business.

Klaus: very well, when are you coming back? Like you said you were

Elijah: I am actually 30 minutes away. I will be home soon

Klaus: Finally. So I will see you when you get home

Elijah: yes brother you will.

"So Elijah is back" I said as I lifted my head from his chest, he was currently putting his phone back on the bed side table.

"Sorry love, Holiday is over I have to go back, Elijah will be here soon but you can stay here and rest if you like" he said kissing my forehead before getting out of bed. I didn't want it to end but I knew it had to soon or later.

"Nah I will stay here and clean up but then I have to go to the school anyway and finish the final Decorations for the Prom tomorrow with Caroline" I said as I joined him and tried to find my clothes. He came over to me and kissed my forehead.

"Aww you are so cute, are you sure you are okay with me not coming to Prom" he asked as he put a shirt on. I knew Klaus hated the whole Prom thing and after everything he has done for me, I didn't want to force him to come.

" yeah I am fine besides Juniors don't really need to worry about taking a date, so I will just chill with my brothers" I said as I wrapped my arms around his neck, I didn't want him to leave but I knew he has been worried for days about Elijah and the cure.

"Are you going to come over later tonight, I know Elijah would want to see you and besides I think Kol is back at my house" he said as he stoked my cheek. It was really rare for all the Mikaelson siblings to be under the same roof so I wasn't going to take a chance and miss seeing them.

"sure I l will love to" I said before kissing him and watching him walk out the door, by the look of my room I knew I had a lot of cleaning u to do but at least that will distract me from being away from Klaus.

I spent a little longer cleaning the house; I wanted it to be as perfect as it was when I got here. Klaus made it so beautiful so I was scared to touch anything.

"Where the hell have you been, I have been trying to call you for days I want to know what Klaus surprise was" she asked as I walked over to her, the hall was already decorated and it looked stunning. Caroline had done a wonderful job and organizing the Prom, I knew it was going to be a wonderful night.

"I have been with Klaus, my phone was off sorry. But I can show you what he got me instead of explain it to you" I said as I stopped and looked at her, the smile that came over her face. She had gotten so excited.

"Are you serious? I would love to" she said jumping up and down in excitement. "Come on lets go" she screamed as she grabbed my hand and began to storm me out of the hall.

"Caroline, what about the last bit of decoration with the Prom" I asked as to why she wanted to leave. She had spent so long trying to organize the Prom and she was just about to walk out on the last bit of finalizing.

" oh they can finish up it is not like it will be my last Prom" she joked as we walked towards the car, she was right knowing her she would probably go to school again and be president again.

"So did he like Propose to your or something" she asked as she sat on the other side of the car, I knew she was going to be completely blown away with seeing the house and I couldn't wait for her reaction.

I pulled up in front of the house before I could answer her question; he face became blank with confusion as to why we were here.

"I thought you were taking me to see your surprise" she asked very confused as we jumped out of the car. I knew I was when I first saw the house.

"We are here" I said making her turn round and glance at the house.

"wow it is a stunning house, did you bring me here to rub it in that some people actually have nice little homes" she said kind of bit annoyed that I had brought her here and gotten her hopes up that it was going to be something amazing.

"It is not just any house, its mine" I said quickly turning round to see her reaction and just like me she was speech less.

"Klaus built it for me and decorated it all "I said smiling as I remembered the last couple of days. Caroline didn't know what to say so she just continued to stare at the beauty of the house. I took her hand and l invited her in before showing her around, she didn't have much to say but just smile in astonishment at how beautiful it was, she didn't know Klaus knew how to decorate and make something so beautiful, but I knew Klaus had always been the creative type.

"This is beautiful, I can't believe Klaus built you a house and decorated like this. It is incredible" she said " I can't believe I am going to say this but I am actually jealous and think you are very lucky " she said before laughing, I couldn't believe she had said that as well, everyone hated Klaus

"I know I am" I softly said to myself, I was the luckiest girl in the world because Klaus treats me like a princess.

We spent some time here just talking about girl things, while we ate a big lunch. She talked about how much she missed Tyler and how she knew he was the one. I was happy for her after everything she had been through she deserved to be happy but I knew Tyler had to get over grieving for his mother. Later Damon and Stefan had finally contacted me, they must have herd that I was back in town and that I was now contactable, soon they were all over a well and joined our little party. I spent a lot of the time taking them around the house and showing what Klaus had done.

"I hate to admit this but he has impressed me with this" Damon said as he stared at the photos of our family, it seemed so long ago but it was weird how close we were still.

"yeah I know, I think a lot of the guys In this town are threaten by him because they all know how well he treats you and how he spoils you like crazy" Stefan said, as he turned to me, I knew no one could compare to Klaus but he was right they had a lot of stepping up to do if they wanted to beat Klaus.

"but least he treats you like a princess, you know what I used to tell you when you were a little girl that he is not your prince charming if he doesn't make sure you know that you're his princess" Damon said as he came and stood next to Stefan. I remember when I was little because my father never treated me right they would always make sure that I knew I should be treated with respect like a princess because I am worth it.

"You use to say that, sorry I don't believe that but Damon I thought that would be to corny and gay for you" Caroline said trying to hold her laughter in.

"yes I use to say that and I use to read her bed time stories every night about her finding her prince charming and how all men should treat a woman, excuse me but I actually used to be caring and show my emotions but you try living for more than 150 years and then come back to me and you will see how it feels" he said, she just put her hands u and surrender. I knew he was right, Damon never use to be like this h would be caring and thoughtful and he would always make sure that I was treated right because back then Stefan use to be the favorite so Damon knew what it was like to be treat like your worthless.

They stopped fighting after that and we went back to hanging out, I knew Damon and Stefan just wanted to relax and not think about Elena still having her humanity of but I could see it in their eyes that she was all they were thinking of.


	14. Family Dramas

**Family Drama**

**Andrea P.O.V**

I went over to Klaus's house the next morning, I was meant sleep over last night but the party between Caroline, Damon and I went really late and they all crashed at my new house.

"Hello, anyone home" I yelled as I walked through the house looking for someone, I had the newspaper in my hand and the mail from the mail box.

"Andrea, it is good to see you. You are just in time" Elijah said as he came down the stairs, I went in and embraced him in a hug.

"it's good to see you as well, but what is going on" I asked as I pulled away, Elijah gestured me to follow him through to the dining room, that's when I saw Rebecca, Kol and Klaus or siting round the table. Rebecca didn't look very happy but I knew she didn't like being in the same room as her brothers.

"Morning Love" Klaus said as his face softened when I walked through the door.

"Morning, he is you mail and newspaper. Sorry I didn't come over last night got caught up with showing Damon and Stefan my new house" I said as I smile and gave him a kiss on the lips before sitting next to him.

"Have fun" he asked as he smiled and took my hand. "Yeah you know just spent the night talking about how lucky I am to have you and how you have to stop spoiling me like this" I said smiling and giving him flirting look before he kissed me hand.

"Other people in the room" Rebecca commented as she watched Klaus and I all lovely lovey.

"Just because you can't get the high school quarterback" Klaus commented back just like a big brother.

"Sorry Rebecca. Hi Kol" I said as I smiled at her then glanced at Kol I could tell he was angry as well. Now I defiantly knew something was going on I could feel the tension in the room.

"Okay seriously what is going on" I asked concerned, I knew they hated each other but I wanted them to become closer now that there mother had died.

"where here to discuss what we are going to do with the cure, now we are going to go around the table and you are all going to make an argument about why you want the cure and what you will do with it" Elijah said as he sat at the top of the table, you could so tell he was the brother and father figure of the family.

"Why am I here exactly," I asked, I didn't know why I was here I was only dating Klaus this was a family matter.

"As I have told you before, you are family and you are very much involved with this cure" Elijah said as he gave me a small smile. I didn't know what to say I was glad that I was considered family but I all agreed with why they wanted the cure for themselves.

It took a while but they all finally told everyone why they wanted the cure, Rebecca wanted to be human, Kol wanted to destroy Sileus and Klaus wanted to take it and bargain with Sileus for my safety.

"Andrea your go" Elijah said making everyone turn to look at me, I was very surprised and taken back by what he just said.

"What, no… I am not getting involved with this, sorry" I said as I shook my hands, i didn't want to be in the middle of all of this.

"Andrea you are part of the family, now who would you agree with" Rebecca said as he gave me a bitchy smile, she just put me in a situation I didn't want to be in.

"this is hard for me, I am best friends with Kol and Rebecca, Elijah you are like an older brother and Klaus I love you more than anything but you honestly can't ask me to say which one I would go for" I said making them all listen. I knew they all understood.

"Because honestly I agree with all of you" I said making everyone look up in a surprise face they weren't expecting that.

"You do" Rebecca said as her voice turned more calmly now.  
" yeah I do Rebecca I know how much you want to be human and you have lived most of your life in fear you deserve to have what you want and if you want to be human than you should have that choice, but then I agree with Kol if he takes the cure than we can kill Sileus but there is a possible that will lead to opening the other side up bringing more supernatural into this world and then lastly I have stick by Klaus, and even though I don't want him to go to all this trouble to protect me, I know Klaus is smart and he is always one step ahead of people, but he is the guy I love and I promised I would stick by his side, so I can't really chose, I guess it's up to you Elijah" I said looking at Elijah I knew he understood where I was coming from. I want this whole thing just to disappear.

" fine I am going to go with Rebecca only if you can promise me that you can be human for whole night starting from now" he said as soon as he said that Klaus and Kol went into a yelling fit.

"What you have to be kidding me" Kol yelled at Elijah getting and throwing his chair back, I knew he was going to be very angry.

"Klaus and Kol in some way you both want the same thing, which is Sileus dead so I am sure you can out your heads together and find another way" Elijah said trying to control his temper, I knew he didn't want this to escalate and begin fighting with one another. I looked at Klaus and could see he was angry but I thought he would be acting like Kol but he kept his cool. I leant over and squeezed his hand.

"Klaus are you okay" I said softly into his ear, he just squeezed my hand to reassure me, but I think he was a bit pissed with me. After watching and trying to calm down Kol, I hadn't noticed that Elijah had left the room.

"Andrea you have a visitor" Elijah said coming back into the room everyone looked up listening to Rebecca and Kol fight I hadn't even heard the doorbell ring but Elijah probably got there before. Caroline and Bonnie stepped in from behind Elijah, it was only about an hour ago that I was with Caroline and she was happy but now she was in tears.

"Omg Caroline what is wrong" I said as I jumped from my seat and wrapped my arms around her, she just buried her face into my chest.

"sorry are for interrupting whatever is going on here but can we talk to you, it's about Elena" bonnie said as she looked around the room.

"Yeah sure we can go into the lounge room" I said as I pulled Caroline out of the room with bonnie following, she knew something was going down in the other room, but everyone knows not to get involved with the Mikaelson's family troubles.

"What has Elena done now" I said as I sat Caroline down, she was so upset I could see it in her eyes. She didn't deserve to be upset today, she has spent months trying to get this night perfect and she deserved to enjoy. Bonnie didn't say anything, she just grabbed her phone and handed it to me, that's when I saw that Elena had sent Caroline a photo of her wearing the dress Caroline was going to wear, I couldn't believe what I was seeing, why would she do something like this.

"What a bitch, she knew how much Caroline loved that Dress" I commented softly, Caroline had spent a lot of money on it and she knew from the moment she put it on that it was going to be hers. I glanced up and saw Caroline was getting worse from the comments I was making, even though it was a massive deal I knew how to fix it. I wasn't going to let Elena spoil Caroline or Bonnie's prom.

"Don't worry, I have a plan. Wait here a second and I will be right back" I said as I got up from the lounge, I knew what I had to do. My plan was to give them the best Prom ever so firstly I had to find Caroline a dress that made her look more beautiful than Elena.

**Klaus P.O.V**

I was in the middle of having a heated conversation with Elijah, after he sided with Rebecca. I couldn't believe it he put Andrea's safety after Rebecca's stupid request to be human.

"Yes, it's that simple. Without the cure, what makes you think I'll spare your beloved Katerina? Or have you figured out you're simply another fly in her web?" I said angrily at Elijah, I wasn't being the Klaus that I had come to like, I put my evil mask back on and became Klaus the Original Hybrid.

"You will spare her because I am asking you to spare her. As your family, as your only living brother, I would ask that you provide me with this opportunity to feel, to care. To love. Just like you have been given since being with Andrea" he said calmly back at me, I knew he was right Andrea had turned me into a different person and he wanted to have the same with Katerina.

"I gave you that opportunity. And you sided against me. So if I run, it'll be to chase her. And as your only living brother, I will make it my cause that you never know a moment of happiness." I said quickly, the words just came out and before I realized what I had just said Elijah had a face of shock on him.

"It is such a hollow little life that you lead, Niklaus." He said as he walked over to me, I thought he would have gotten really angry and thrown me against the wall, but he just placed his hand on my shoulder and gave me sad and disappointed look. I wondered why he wasn't overreacting or fighting back but he just walked out of the room but not before glancing at the figure standing at the door. That's when I looked and saw that it was Andrea, horror came over me wondering if she had heard our conversation, I have never really let her see that side of me.

"Andrea what's up" I said trying to cover up that Elijah and I were just fighting, she snapped back into reality.

"Um don't worry, it looks like you are busy" she said, she shook her head and tried to leave the room quickly, I knew she heard what I said to Elijah. I used my vampire speed to get in front of her and stop her from going any further.

"Andrea, I know something is up, so what is wrong" I said, I knew there was a little bit of anger in my voice but I wasn't angry at her I was just getting over the fight with Elijah

"um Elena stole Caroline's dress so I was wondering if we could have a look at all the dresses you have kept over the years and see if there is one suitable for her" she stumbled out quietly, I couldn't tell if she was angry at me or if she was just surprised that she had seen that side of me.

"I don't see why that should be a problem, I will just go get the keys" I said as I walked off, I thought about and I don't know why she was so upset and what I had just said to Elijah, Katherine did kill her and her brothers.

"thanks" she said as she gave me a small smile and walked off, I watched her go get Caroline and Bonnie, I could tell her attitude had changed since seeing Elijah and I.

**Andrea P.O.V**

I was horrified and shocked at what I just saw between Elijah and Klaus. I never really have seen that side of him, I knew he was like that towards the group but I never thought he would say that to his own brother.

"Okay Caroline don't panic I have a plan, now come with me don't worry you are going to look like a princess" I said as I put on my happy face. I grabbed her hand and lead her upstairs.

"Um what is going on Andrea" she asked, I could tell she and Bonnie had gotten a little bit tense after they saw Klaus come towards us.

"Don't worries trust me; you are going to look gorgeous. I promise to make this a night you both will never forget" I said smiling at her. We were now all standing in front of a door and waiting while Klaus opened it with his keys.

"so I know you don't have time to go to the shop and get a new dress and we both know you can't wear the same as Elena so the store comes to you" I said dragging her through the these two big doors, bother her and Bonnie looked very confused but when Klaus turned on the light all I heard were gasps as they realized they were standing in a massive walk in wardrobe surrounded by 100s of dresses and clothes all from different Centuries.

"Omg how many dresses do you want" bonnie said as she twirled and looked at every inch of the wardrobe. I just laughed at her little comment.

"It's like being in a shop" Caroline said as she walked over to some of the racks and looked at the dresses. "How did you get these?" Caroline asked.

"Well when you have lived as long as I have you tend to get things given to you and they just come in you procession so you tend to get in a habit of collecting things" Klaus said from the back of the room, I knew he had these dresses because when we first met I used to where them to places.

"So there must be a dress in here suitable for you tonight" I said, as soon as I said that Caroline head quickly turned to me, she had the biggest shocked and surprised face.

"Are you kidding me they would be worth thousands, I can't wear one of these" she said as she continued to look through the racks. I just smiled at her, and started to help her look through them.

"I will leave you guys to it, just remember to lock up when you are done" Klaus said as he took one more look at me.

"Thank you" Caroline said softly as she watched Klaus walk out the door, it was the first time she had actually thanked him. I was thankful that he was being nice and considerate but I just couldn't shake of what I heard between Elijah and him.

We looked through the racks of the dress, someone was really old but there were also some that were worn in the 80's and 90's. I told them stories of some of the dresses and how some were worn by real princesses. I think this made Caroline more happy and astonished that she was going to be wearing one of them. After Caroline, Bonnie and I all agreed on a dress for Caroline to wear, I told them I will mind this and that I want them to go home and get the things you need for tonight, I had one more surprise for them to hopefully make this the best night of their life, besides every girl had to be treated like a princess, but I needed to get to leave so I could organize the final preps for tonight.

" here are the keys, I locked it all back up" I said as I walked into the study, Klaus was in the room just sitting and painting, I knew I wanted to bring up what I had seen but I knew I had to leave it between the brothers. It wasn't my place to say anything. So I just placed the keys on the table and began to walk out.

"Andrea I know you heard what I said to Elijah and I know you aren't happy about it." He said making me turn round, I didn't want to argue but I needed to know how he could say that to him.

"Why, why say that to him" I said as I stood there, I knew I hated Katherine but Elijah was a lot like me and he saw a different person to everyone. One that was able to be saved.

"Are you really saying this after everything Katherine has done to you and your brothers, you are really going to let her be happy" he said with anger in his voice. He got up and stormed towards me.

"No I don't want her to be happy but I want Elijah to be happy and you should too after all he is your brother" I screamed I promised myself I wouldn't get angry but I felt bad for Elijah.

"My brothers promised not to kill you because they know how much I love and they just want me to be happy. You should let Elijah be happy as well after all your happy he should have the chance as well just like Rebecca and Kol should to whatever that includes " I said calming down a little bit, I didn't want to argue not tonight.

"But I am not angry, whatever is going on between you two stays between you two. I was just a little shocked that's all" I said as I took a step forward towards him.

"I am sorry, that's a side I didn't want you to see" he said softly I could see the hurt in his eyes. I took another step and took his hands into mine and led him to the lounge.

"That who you are and hey I am not angry, I know that is you and after everything you have been through I understand it more" I said, I straddled his lap and he looked surprise but I didn't want him to think that I was angry at him.

"I just don't want to lose you" he said softly, I placed my forehead on his and softly stroked his chest.

"I truly care for you Klaus, your mistakes never change my feelings because it's my mind that gets angry but my heart still cares and always will, baby you don't ever have to change for me because I will always love you for the way you are" I said as I looked into his eyes, I could see that my words were getting through to him and they were comforting him in some way.

"But just think about Elijah because he deserves to have love someone just like we have each other" I said as I kissed him, I needed him to know that I was there for him as well, and that I loved him for who he was. He kissed me back and held him close to him; I could see he was crying a little bit. I was really getting through to him.

"Thank you, I love you so much" he said softly as we partied for a bit, but then we kissed again and it was like it was the first time I kissed him.

"I don't want to, but I have to go" I said as I chuckled under him, he laughed at what I said. I tried to escape but he just pulled me even closer.

"Babe, I have to I am sorry" he laughed as he tried to keep me with him and it turned into me wrestling him.

"If you don't want me to leave than you could always come to Prom with me" I said struggling to get away, I could see Klaus enjoying this.

"Fine, I will see you when you get home, if you need me to pick you up than just call" he said as I got free, I just gave him a funny look as to why he just said that, I was a vampire after all.

"Well isn't that what normal boyfriends are meant to say" he said as hesmiled at me.

"Yes but we aren't normal are we, I will see you when I get home. Love you" I screamed as I walked outside the study. I went into the other room to grab my stuff.

"Need some Help" Elijah said behind me, I didn't even realize he was there.

"Thanks" I said as I gave him a smile, he followed me towards my car, I had a lot of things to make this afternoon perfect for Caroline and Bonnie. We didn't say anything as he placed the things in my car; I knew he was still upset with what Klaus had said. He turned to walk back inside.

"Elijah" I said making him turn round, I could see the hurt and sadness in his eyes.

"You know someone once said to me that the first step to living the life you want is leaving the life you don't want. Taking the first step forward is always the hardest but then each step forward gets easier and easier and each step forward gets you closer and closer until eventually what had once been invisible starts to be visible and what had once felt impossible starts to feel possible. I really think you should think about what you want and if you know Katherine is going to be that person that makes you happy and love again than don'let anyone stop you." I said as I looked at him, I wanted him to be happy.

"Yeah but Klaus is family, if I leave he will chase me down and dagger me than I will not have a life to live" he said, I could I was getting through to him but I just needed a little bit more.

"I won't let him, because he knows that will hurt me if he does. Look it might make you guys not talk for a couple of years or so but hopefully in the future you guys can put it behind each other and move on." I said, I took a step forward.

"Look I haven't told anyone but a couple of weeks ago Klaus brought up the subject of our future and he said that one day he wanted to start a family and getting married and live the family life. He knows I want the same but I told him the only way we are going to do that is that if he lets go of the bad hybrid image and that we sort things out with our families, so we can have our sibling around us" I said, he just looked at me in shock, I guess ever heard that side of Klaus before.

"Wow, I never knew that. Like he talked about it when we were human and how he always wanted to start his own family, but I haven't heard that side of him for years." He said as he placed his hand in his pockets, I knew he knew what I meant and what I was trying to get through to him. He knew that the only way Klaus and I were going to have a future is if we end this fighting with our families.

"What happens If I do, than I will lose the family I have ever known" he asked as he looked at me, he really wanted my opinion.

"But hey you never know you might be able to start your own family one day and hopefully your siblings can be happy that you have found someone to love for the rest of your life." I said as I jumped into my car, I knew I had to leave but I felt bad for Elijah. He walked over and helped me close the door, he leant through the window.

"Thank you, hopefully one day I can find someone as incredible as you, Klaus if very lucky and I am glad that you are part of our family" he said as he gave me a kiss on the forehead. He was genuine and kind and I knew he was going to find someone one day.

I smiled as I pulled away for the driveway, I knew Klaus wasn't going to be happy if he found out what I just said, but I didn't care I could handle him, and Elijah deserved to be happy.


	15. Prom

**Prom**

**Caroline P. O.V**

I was happy now that I have a new dress, I still couldn't believe that she let me borrow one of those dresses. Bonnie and I have just arrived at her new house, and we didn't know what to expect, she said she promised us the best night and that she had a surprise for us at her house.

I could see by Bonnie's face that she was shocked that Klaus had decorated her house so beautifully.

"Guys you made it" she yelled as she walked into the lounge to greet us, we were both happy but still didn't know what she had planned.

"Now I know I did promise you the best night ever, so what better way to kick it of by having a girls night getting ready together" she said as she hugged us.

"But we didn't bring any of our makeup or stuff" Bonnie said as she still looked around the room.

"Don't worry I have it all sorted out and I will show you soon, but we have to wait for Matt and Jeremy" she said, we followed her to the table where she had all this junk food out, it looked amazing.

"I didn't know they were coming "Bonnie said, I could see the smile on her face. She was lucky least she had someone going with her.

"Yeah well they have to keep Tyler company while we are getting ready" she said, making my head look up.

"Did you just say Tyler" I said, but before she could answer I heard three noisy boys walk up the stairs.

"Sorry we are late" Matt said, they were going to walk in but they didn't know that Klaus had put a spell on the house that even worked on Vampire homes.

"Andrea" Jeremy said making Andrea look up at them all confused on how they weren't allowed in.

"Sorry, Klaus had a witch put a spell on to keep everyone out unless invited in" she said as she walked to the side door.

"You all may come in" she joked as she held the door opened for them; they all walked in with alcohol and food. They placed the food down than Jeremy and Tyler walked over to us. Tyler gave me a big hug and said he was sorry for not being in communication. I couldn't stop hugging and kissing, I didn't want him to leave again.

" alright sorry to break this all up but us girls have to get ready, so boys um you guys can hang down here, there is PlayStation, foxtel, dvds, pool table in the other room an food in the fridge" she said, the boys faces lit up, I knew they would probably play the PlayStation or watch football.

Andrea led me and Bonnie up to a massive bedroom, when we walked in we saw three girls waking around and getting things ready, I saw that there were three makeup tables set up with hair products around it.

"Girls I would like to introduce you to Emily, Chloe and Bronte, Taylor, Mel, Sarah, Joanne and Kim they are makeup and hair dresses that have done make up for models like Miranda Kerr. They are here to help you tonight look fabulous." She said, Bonnie and I were just amazed at how she got these people to agree to do this, we knew they had to be compelled.

"Wow, are you serious" I said, Andrea just smiled she knew what I was thinking.

"Don't worry I didn't compel them, they are actually 200 years old. So they know a lot about Makeup and hair, and don't worry you're not going to look overboard or anything they will do exactly what you want, so why don't we start of by you guys both having a shower and getting relaxed, there is a shower in the spare room and then one down the hall, after you have relaxed they can start pampering you." she said, she clapped and I could tell she was really excited. I still couldn't get over that I was going to get my makeup professionally done.

It was incredible hanging out with everyone, we all talking about boys and all things that girls love to talk about. I currently had one girl doing my toes and one doing my makeup. My hair was up in curls and I was sipping on very expensive Champaign. I could see Bonnie laughing at one of the girls; I hadn't seen her relaxed for a while.

After a couple of hours of hanging out, we were nearly ready. One of the girls had gone down to get the boys ready. I knew Jeremy couldn't come but it was good to see him here for Bonnie. I was currently in one of the spare rooms, Bonnie was already in her dress and Andrea was in her room. I walked down stairs and was shocked to see my mum standing there in her work outfit, I saw Bonnie was with her dad as well.  
"Mum I didn't know you were coming" I said as I ran up and hugged her.

"Yeah well Andrea rang besides you have been dreaming about this day for so long, I had to be here. You look stunning by the way, I love more than the other dress" she said as she hugged me tightly. This was like a dream I have had the best afternoon and It was only going to get better.

"Photo time" Andrea screamed, we all followed her outside to where there was a beautiful garden. Perfect background for Photos with our friends and Family. I got so many photos with my friends and family, I really wanted Elena to be here but I knew she would just wreck it.

Jeremy, Bonnie's dad and my mum took photos as we gathered to leave; they said they would meet us there to get more photos. Andrea had organized this limo to take us, I had never been in a limo an was so excited.

"Thank you so much, this has been incredible" Bonnie said as we all sat and laughed on our way to the Prom.

"It is alright, besides you only get one human Prom and it has to be the best night ever" she said as she sipped some more Alcohol.

"You ever have a human Prom back in the day" Matt asked her, I didn't actually know the answer she never really talks about her old life.

"No I never lived long enough to have one and when I died I had to leave my family and old life" she said, I could she was upset about her past but she just put on a happy face. Before we knew it we had arrived at the Prom there were parents and kids everywhere looking at everyone when they arrived, they all looked pretty but I knew Bonnie, Andrea and I looked the best.

We all walked into the hall and everyone watched, I immediately saw Elena look at me I just smiled at her and I knew she got angry that I wasn't upset that she got my dress besides I looked like a princess in this. I also could see how we all arrived together got her upset, I saw a tiny little bit of emotion through her but then she put her Katherine face back on.

"This looks amazing Caroline, you have done so well" Andrea whispered in my ear, I had to admit I did make it look beautiful. I knew it was going to be a good night. I grabbed Tyler's hand and we danced practically the night away.

**Andrea P.O.V**

I was enjoying night; I have already been to like 3 Proms but to be with one with a group of friends that really know you is so much better than pretending to be someone else. I mostly watched form the corner; I couldn't stop thinking about Klaus and how much I wanted to spend the night with him but I knew he hated these things, so I didn't want to bug him.

"now Gentlemen it is time to go pick that special lady and make you join her on the dance for slow dancing" a guy said on the microphone, oh great I thought, it was embarrassing not to dance with anyone while normal music was on but now they were partnering up and I would feel more like a loaner.

That's when I felt someone tap me on the shoulder, I turned round thinking it was Caroline or someone.

"Care to dance" Damon said quietly as he put his hand out for me to grab, I was surprised I thought he would want to dance with Elena.

"Isn't Elena Available" I said a little bit annoyed, I didn't want to be second choice.

"Yeah she is, she is over there but I want to dance with you" he said as he grabbed my hand, he didn't care if I didn't want to dance with him. I glanced and saw Elena standing by herself staring at us; finally I wasn't his second choice.

"You look beautiful by the way" he whispered as he held me close, I hadn't seen him for a while so it was good to catch up. We danced and talked about random things for a while but then I just stayed silent and taking in every minute I had with Damon.

"You know this reminds me of another dance" he said making me star up at him but then I realized what he was talking about.

" yeah I remember, we were human and it was the annual father daughter dance, I was so excited you and Stefan taught me how to dance so I wouldn't embarrass him but on the actual night dad got caught up flirting with another woman he totally missed the dance but then you and Stefan came to my rescue and saved the night little did dad know that it was going to be the last night I went to the annual daughter dance" I said softly, thinking of that terrible night and how I was so upset. "now Damon why would you bring that bad memory up" I asked, why would he want me to remember sad memories when I was trying to be happy.

"because dad was wrong, he didn't think you were good enough to waste a few minutes to dance with him, but little did he know he was going to lose the insecure, self-confident little Andrea Salvatore that he thought he could order and betray all the time in a couple of months" he said, I was still a little bit confused with what he was trying to get through.

"little did he know that when you became a vampire you would turn into this more confident, beautiful woman that proved to everyone that you weren't just a little girl and that you could accomplish so many things, I know he is probably looking down at you and is upset at how beautiful and strong you have become and he is probably regretting not showing you more affection" he said, I was blown away was this really Damon, I have never heard him like this not since he was human.

"Thank you but he would be doing the same with you, how you have stuck by Stefan and I after all these years" I said, he just chuckled t my answer, I know he didn't believe me.

"Yeah and what about all the people I have killed, he would just love watching that" he said, we were still dancing and after all these years Damon still thought Dad hated him.

"But you're different, through every drama and problem you went through you never once gave up on us or yourself. That is why I am so proud of you, "he said, I just looked away I knew he was probably lying if my own dad didn't love me than why would he, besides he just stays with me because he is my brother. I could see that he saw my reaction

"Why can't you see that Andrea, you deserve to be held, kissed and loved. You deserve anything and everything you desire, you deserve you heart and your soul. You deserve the absolute best and only willing to be with someone who can give you that. You deserve to be treated like a lady; you deserve the truth and not lie. You deserve to be treated with respect; you deserve to laugh, to have fun and enjoy yourself all the time, No negativity. You deserve the world, and from what I see Klaus gives you that. You don't deserve to get all this bullshit from this town, you can go travelling and do anything you want" he said, I started to cry it was so nice to hear him say that.

"Thank you Damon, it so nice to hear that but I can't leave not now, I can't leave you and Stefan and the group not with Sileus around." I said I leant my head on his shoulder.

"I made a promise to myself when I got you back and that it was to protect you. because you know if it came down to it, I would sacrifice my life just to make sure that you can keep on living, I would give my life to protect you cause I love you so much and that's what I am trying to do right now, protect you and that's why I feel it will be better if you leave town until it is all sorted out." He said this made me look up he has to be joking.

"Damon I have lived for over 170 years more than half of those years by myself. I don't need you to push me out town because you think you are protecting me." I said kind of angry he was trying to get rid of me. I let go of his hands and ran out of the hall. I could hear Damon behind me and I knew I was over reacting but for some reason I couldn't help it.

"Andrea, it's not what I meant I am trying to protect you, after everything you have been through you deserve better than this town" he yelled as he followed behind me. I saw Stefan and Elena out the front it looked like they had just argued.

"what's going on" Stefan said as he tried to grab my hand, I just couldn't help but cry I don't know if it was because I was really mad at Damon or if I wanted Klaus.

"Do you agree with him, do you want to get rid of me as well" I yelled as he tried to hold me still but I just shrugged him of

"What are you talking about" he said as he was trying to calm me down. He just looked at me in confusion.

"I said that I think It was a good idea if she left town because I don't think she deserved this little town she deserved so much better" Damon said from behind me. I turned round in anger.

"Do you think Klaus deserves me, or do you think I deserve someone better" I asked, his face went straight and I knew he didn't want to say his answer. "Come on now Damon tell me" I yelled urging him to tell me the truth all I wanted was the truth.

"Well you will not like my answer" Damon said he was going to continue but Stefan spoke

"Damon" he yelled as he shook his hand for him not to continue, I could tell they didn't want me to be with him but they couldn't understand how much I loved.

"Thanks for lying, Can't you see I am happy here and happy with Klaus, that you guys are the ones making me miserable" I yelled, I didn't want to stay here any longer. I couldn't deal with being torn between the most people I love. I ran off not listening to their excuses, all I wanted to do was to be happy and for my family to accept me and the man I loved but they couldn't. I didn't know where I was running to but I just kept running through the woods I knew I was wrecking my dress but I didn't care.

"Andrea" someone said behind me, at first I thought it was Damon or Stefan but then I was really surprise that it was in fact Klaus that was standing there.

"Klaus what are you doing here" I said in a surprised, it wasn't that I wasn't happy he was here but I was just shocked and surprised.

"I came to the school and then I heard your argument with Stefan and Damon, so I followed you when you ran off" he said as he took another step closer, I was embarrassed about what he probably heard but I knew he was used to it.

"I am sorry" I whispered softly as I pulled him closer, I just wanted him to be closer to him and forget about the argument I had with my brothers.

"It's not your fault, your brothers are just so caught up with their own little world" he said, he gave me a kiss on the forehead and then pulled away, for some reason he was different he was very closed off and distance

"But I can't help but think they are right" he said making me look at him in surprise did he really just say that. I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"What are you saying Klaus" I asked taking another step back from him; I looked at his face it was cold and hard not the Klaus I was used to looking at.

"I got a letter from Katerina, she told me there is a witch in New Orleans that is trying to take me down, I am going there tonight to find her and figure out what the hell is going on" he said, I didn't what to say, I honestly didn't know if I should believe Katerina but if Klaus did then I am sure she was telling the truth.

"So I will go home and pack and we can go tonight" I said, it was one of the best solution I was having trouble with my brothers so going away would be good.

"I don't want you to come" he said, my face went into shock, did he say what I just thought he said. Klaus always wanted me close but now he was saying he didn't want me.

"What are you saying" I asked in surprise, I just kept staring at him, he didn't move to come comfort me he just continued to look at me with his cold eyes.

" I am leaving tonight, I don't know how long I am going to be but you are going to stay here and fix things with your brothers" he said, I didn't know why he was saying this maybe he was angry at me for what I said to Elijah.

"So you are just leaving like that, don't know when you will be back or anything" I asked, I started yelling, I wanted him just to start laughing and saying it was a joke but he didn't, he just came closer and slowly pulled my head closer.

"I am sorry Andrea I just can't, you need to get back on track with your brothers." he said as he kissed me closer, even when he kissed me it felt cold and not loving like it used to be. I started crying after the fight I just had with my brothers and now Klaus leaving again and not taking me with him, I just couldn't handle or hold it in any longer.

Within seconds he had disappeared leaving me crying alone in the woods, my legs buckled and I lay on the ground hoping this was just a dream and I would wake up soon.


	16. Confusion

**Stefan P.O.V**

Damon and I followed Andrea into the woods; I knew Damon only said those things because he cared. We stopped when we saw Klaus, we thought Andrea was only going to calm down from his words but Klaus had other intentions. We couldn't believe he could just say those things to Andrea and leave her crying alone in the woods. I wanted to go after him and hit him but I knew Andrea needed us more.

" are you okay" Damon said softly as he walked over and leant down next to Andrea, she did say anything all she did was put her head into Damon's chest while he pulled her into a hug.

"I am guessing you heard all of that" she said as she tried to wipe some of her tears back but she couldn't because she was so upset. I went and sat on the other side of her and grabbed her hand, i couldn't stand seeing her this way and knowing some of those tears are because of what we said hurt me even more.

" I thought he loved me, but how can just leave me just like that" she cried, I knew she had a broken heart and Damon and I didn't know what to say, I guess all we could do was sit there and let her cry her heart out to us. We sat there for almost nearly an hour before Damon had to mention something about our, I didn't want him to because I knew Andrea had finally stopped cry and blaming herself.

"I am sorry about before, I didn't mean for it to come out like that. I don't want you to leave but sometimes we need to make sure your welfare comes first." He said softly into her ear, still holding her tightly and making sure he coat covered her shoulders.

" it didn't sound like that, it sound more like I wasn't wanted" she said not even looking up from Damon's chest, I felt bad because we didn't mean it like that we just couldn't let her get hurt again

"okay we are both going to make a new promise to you because I feel all these promises we made when we were human are so old, so here go I Damon Salvatore and Stefan Salvatore promise you Andrea Salvatore for as long as we live we will always be your brothers first and your friends second. We stalk you, flip out at you, lecture you, drive you insane, be your worst nightmare and hunt you down like a bloodhound when we have to because we love you, when we will you understand that. You will never find anyone else in your life who loves, Prays, cares and worries about you more than we do. If you don't mutter under your breath "I hate you" at least once in your life we know we aren't doing our job well enough. "He said with a sincere voice, I have never heard Damon like that, but he was correct with everything he said. No one will love her as much as we do, and I know we don't show it a lot but Andrea is the rock to our Family anything ever happened to her again I knew Damon and I wouldn't be able to cope again.

" that was really nice, thank you but please don't hunt me down like Mikael did with his family" she said making Damon and I laugh a little bit, she had started to get back together but I could still see she was heartbroken by Klaus. We took her home after that, the Prom would nearly be over anyway and Damon and I weren't in the mood for Elena.

**Andrea P.O.V**

"You go get comfy on the lounge and I will go see what there is in the fridge" Stefan said as I walked in to the lounge room. While I was in the shower he had made it all nice with Blankets and pillows, I could tell he was trying to make me forget about Klaus breaking my heart. I laid down and started flicking through the channels, I was about to get into a show that was on but Damon barged through the door.

"I was wondering where you got to" I screamed as he opened the door, I knew it was him before he even entered. I looked up and I was shocked and surprised to see Elena passed out over his shoulder. : what the hell has happened" I ran over to him trying to get Elena from his shoulder.

"Let's just say she needs some therapy and some alone time down stairs in the basement for a couple of days" he said giving me his famous smirk, I wasn't happy though I was just worried about Elena.

"Damon you vervaine her come on, sticking her down there is going to get you nowhere" I said as I helped them take Elena down. Stefan had rejoined us after trying to find some food. I won't happy with what they were doing but I knew it couldn't hurt and after all it might end up working.

"So I found chocolate and um…" Stefan started to speak to me, I looked up and was startled when someone grabbed me by throat and threw me against the wall in the lounge room making me break and smash some photo frames.

"What the hell" Damon yelled as he didn't hesitate to see if I was okay, he helped me up from the ground. I think when we all turned round and saw that Elijah had been the one that threw me, we all thought we must have been having a nightmare.

"Elijah what the hell was that" Stefan yelled as he took another step closer to him, I knew he was playing with his own Death but he didn't care he was just angry that Elijah had tried to hurt me.

"So what, got everything from brother now you want someone new" Elijah yelled as he shrugged Stefan of and kept staring at me giving me a deadly stare. I didn't know what was going on about.

"What the hell are you talking about" I asked as I walked towards him, he wasn't making any sense with what he was saying. Who was he talking about.

" After everything he has done for you Andrea, you should be ashamed" he yelled , he was going to take another step forward but Damon put himself in front of me to stop him. As always being the protective brother.

"I have no idea what you are talking about. " I said Elijah's face still hadn't changed there was anger, scariness and hatred in his eyes. He just kept staring at me I had no idea what I had done wrong but for reason I knew it involved Klaus.

"Elijah I am not playing you I have no idea what you are talking about" I said again more calmly as I tried to get closer to him, so I could calm him down, but it was no use Elijah was really angry.

"So what you are denying breaking Klaus's heart and leaving him confused and shattered" Elijah yelled, I couldn't believe what he was saying.

"You blaming Andrea for hurting Klaus, he should be the one Apologizing he was the one that hurt her" Damon said as he came in the middle to help and defend me, I was confused as to why Elijah would think I was the one that broke us up. I wondered what Klaus hag gone and said to Elijah.

"how the hell is it Klaus's fault, Andrea was the one that came over and said she didn't want to be with him because it was getting all too hard for her" Elijah said as he took another step forward, I was so confused as to why he was blaming me and how he thought I was the one that stopped our relationship. I walked to Elijah and raised my hands, I couldn't handle it anymore.

"Whoa stop right there, I never came to your house to tell Klaus I didn't want to be with him" I said as I raised my hands to make him shut up. I couldn't comprehend it all, that Elijah thought I was the one that broke up with him. I loved Klaus and I wanted to be with him forever, he was the one that didn't.

"I saw you with my own eyes; you were wearing a silver and white dress" he yelled I just looked back towards Stefan and Damon; they were confused as well because they had spent the whole time with me.

"It wasn't me; I was in the woods crying my eyes out because Klaus had just sent me a visit to tell me he didn't want me I never wanted to break up, I love Klaus "I said as I wiped a tear away, just remembering those words he said to me in the woods, I knew I would never forget them.

"You are telling me that Klaus came to you and said he didn't want you" Elijah asked, we all just nodded I knew Stefan and Damon would back me up but I really wanted to know how he thought I went to their house.

"The last time I was at your house was when you were helping me put the things in the car" I said calmly as I walked up to him, he face had softened and I could see sadness in his eyes.

"So if you didn't come to our house, than who did" Elijah asked, he face had become a lot calmer and now he was more confused than angry.

"Sileus" Stefan said from behind us making us all look at him in confusion, what was he going on about.

"Think about he was torturing Bonnie all night with jumping into different bodies, he must have come to your house and pretended to be Andrea.

"it makes sense he does it all the time, he wanted to hurt you and Klaus and not better way than making Klaus think you hate him" Damon said as he stepped towards us. Damon was probably right, Sileus had been trying to get back at us because of what I did with Jeremy and the rings I made.

"So if he pretended to be you than it wasn't Klaus in the woods tonight" Stefan said, I had to think about it for a while but then I realized it all made sense and that Klaus never actually said to me he didn't want me.

"Omg, he never said those things, that means Klaus has left town thinking I didn't want him. I have no idea where he has gone in New Orleans how the hell am I going to find him. I have lost him" I yelled starting to panic that Klaus and I were over forever. I couldn't imagine my life without Klaus.

I ran my hands threw my hair, thinking about how I could possible never see Klaus again. I couldn't take it anymore, so I just bolted upstairs in tears, thinking about what he said tonight.

**Elijah P.O.V**

As I saw her run upstairs I was so upset with myself and how I could actually think Andrea would hurt Klaus and how I treated her earlier. Sileus made perfectly more sense; he had actually just tricked me before with handing over the cure to who I thought was Rebecca.

"Let me go" I said calmly to Damon and Stefan who stood there with concerned faces. I knew they were worried about Andrea; she had been through so much this last year.

I walked into her room and saw her lying on her bed with tears on her face. She looked so sad and hated thinking that I had just had physically put my hand on her.

"Andrea are you okay?" I asked as I walked over to her and took a seat next to her, she tried to wipe the tears away but it was no use, she had been crying too much.

"I am sorry I hurt you before, I can't believe I actually laid a hand on you" I said with concern in my voice. No man should touch a woman even if we are vampires.

"It is okay Elijah it's actually nice to see you still care about your brothers after everything he has done to you" she said as she sat up at little bit. I knew Klaus and I had past arguments and disagreements but that was in the past and this is our future. Besides I was his brother and brothers look after each other.

" I have lost him, he thinks I hate him Elijah" she said crying a little bit, I couldn't stand to see her cry and be sad, she deserved to be happy and I knew Klaus made her happy.

I pulled her into a hug and squeezed her tightly and let her get her sadness out. She started to cry hysterically, even though Klaus said he was only going for a couple of says she knew it was his way of saying he didn't want to be with her.

"It is okay, you haven't lost him. I promise you. Look, be ready tomorrow morning around about 8 and I will take you to New Orleans and I promise I will help you find him" I said as I rubbed her back and squeezed her tightly. She pulled back after she heard what I said.

"Are you serious you will help me find him" she said as she looked up at me with red puffy eyes, I smiled and nodded and hugged her again. I could tell she was embarrassed about crying in front of me but I loved how she showed all of her humanity after all these years.

I sat with her until she fell fast asleep, I knew I needed to get home and pack and tell Rebecca what I was planning to do. I walked down the stairs and told the brothers what I was planning to do; they promise that she will be ready tomorrow morning for when I picked her up. I knew it was going to be a long drive but I think it was a good opportunity for us to talk like family do.


	17. New Orleans

New Orleans

**Elijah P.O.V**

Before I picked up Andrea to leave I knew I had to let Klaus know that he had been played by Sileus. I knew he wasn't going to react well so I was happy I was going it over the phone. I hated being around him when he was angry and frustrated.

Klaus: I am not in the mood to talk at the moment Elijah

Elijah: I know you are upset

Klaus: upset I am actually devastated, confused , angry every bad emotion you can imagine

Elijah: well let me make you happy. It wasn't Andrea who came to our house last night. It was Sileus

Klaus: WHAT! Did you just say?

Elijah: it was Sileus pretending to be Andrea

Klaus: how do you know this?

Elijah: because to her you turned up at the school Prom and told her you wanted out because it was getting too hard you.

Klaus: I didn't go to her Prom; I would never say those things to her

Elijah: I know, so we figured out that it was Sileus trying to get between you both

Klaus: I am going to kill him

Elijah: I will join you with that

Klaus: how is Andrea?

Elijah: she is fine, just worried about you that's all. So come home soon

Klaus: I will I promise, tell her I love her

Elijah: will do

With that I hung up, I didn't want to tell him we were coming because I knew Andrea would want to surprise him and I was just worried someone could have been listening, and if they had they would not like another Original coming to town.

**Andrea P.O.V**

The drive to New Orleans was quite pleasant actually, I have always loved to hear Klaus's stories and what he has been up to over the years but I loved hearing Elijah stories more, they were so exciting and adventurous. I wish I live up to that long to see how the world changes. We were only half an hour away from New Orleans, the car was quite because he story he was telling me led back to Katherine, I could see him tense up when he said her name.

"The other night Klaus apologized and told me the reason he said those things to me the night of the Prom" Elijah said as we continued to be silent, I looked over at him and was surprised at what he had just told me.

"That is good isn't it" I asked as I looked at him in confusion, I thought he should be happy so why was he so tensed.

"He told me why he wasn't going to stop torturing Katherine. I never knew Katherine was to blame for you dying and becoming human" he said making me look at him, I couldn't believe he didn't know that, I was surprised to see that was the reason why Klaus was still chasing her and torturing her.

"I just assumed you knew; besides it was a long time ago and you shouldn't be tortured just because of something she did years and years ago." I said as I looked at him and then Glanced at the window. Elijah didn't have to pay the price for Katherine's mistakes.

" still I understand everything now that Klaus explained it all" he said, I was going to ask if he had made a decision on his future but I could tell that it was going to involve his family.

After a little bit longer of silence we finally entered the town of New Orleans. The sun was about to go down

"welcome to the town where at night Vampires come out to play" Elijah laughed, I glanced out the window it still hasn't changed since I was last here, I tensed up remembering the memories of me and my brothers living here for a while.

"You okay" Elijah asked as we got out of the car, it was crowded and I was scared that I was going to get separated from him.

"Um yeah it's just last time I was here was when…." I said starting by trailing of after I got distracted at something.

"Was when" Elijah repeated as he starred at me, in concern and worry.

"Was when I was staked by those Vampire hunters well that's what people think but I came back here when I was Andy and I was a little bit out of control" I said as I turned back towards him

"I am sorry I had no idea" he said with a concerned face, I knew he felt sorry for me but I didn't need him to.

"Don't be besides in some ways if I never had been staked than I would have never met Klaus and when I came back here as Andy Klaus had just left" I said as we started walking again, I didn't know where we were going but I knew it was getting dark and the more vampires I could sense around us.

"So where are we actually going" I asked as we walked around for a little bit longer, I knew Elijah was smart so he would have a really good plan to find Klaus quickly.

" well we know Klaus is looking for a witch that wants to destroy him so if we find her we find Klaus" he said looking at me and giving me a smile, he was so handsome and mature for his age, I think I never seen him not wearing a suit. He told me that he had a lead on the witch and that she owned a club just down the road.

"You know when I lived here with my brothers I always heard stories about the big bad Klaus but I never knew that he was actually going to be the guy that I fell in love with" I said laughing at some of the stories I had heard, Elijah Laughed with me I knew he had probably heard numerous stories of Klaus.

"Elijah look" I said as I made Elijah turn around and look at the bar across the road, that's when we saw Klaus enter the bar.

"We found him" I whispered, I was about to run over the road and hug him to tell him I never told him I didn't want him but Elijah quickly grabbed me and made me hide behind a dumpster.

"What are you doing" I asked as to why he dragged me away when Klaus was just across the road.

"Look Andrea, see those two guys they are vampires and it looks like they are following Klaus" he said making me stare at the guys across the road, they entered the club just after Klaus, I wondered why he was being followed and were they dangerous.

"Come on let's go round the back and see if we can hear" he said as we walked in Vampire speed around the back of the club, he had arrived before me because he was faster than me.

We stood near a window behind the club, I knew Elijah could hear perfectly but I was still having trouble. All I could hear was Klaus and this witch talking about how she couldn't talk to him because he was being followed. He soon left after that and I wanted to follow him but I knew it was better if I stayed here and try to find out who this Sophie witch was and why she wanted to take down Klaus.

We hid till she came out, she was confronted by those Vampires straight away, even though she said she wasn't doing magic I knew the vampires didn't care, they were going to kill her no matter what.

"I will go do this" he said, I just nodded because I knew he meant go kill the Vampires, he knew I hated to kill people even if they were Vampires.

"I'm Elijah, you've heard of me? So why don't you tell me, what business your family has with my brother" he said as calmly as he wiped his hands clean. I could feel she was tense and scarred.

"How can I trust you" she asked as she tried to act tough but I knew she was terrified inside after all Elijah was an Original.

"You can trust him, I promise, he won't hurt you" I said as I stepped out from the corner, she turned and looked more terrified when she knew she had two Vampires on either side of her. she just nodded and made us follow her to this graveyard, I wanted to know why we were hear but I knew if she was trying to kill Klaus she wouldn't bring us here.

"What are we doing here" I asked as we stood in the dark cave, she didn't say anything but just light these candles around the cave.

"You will see" she mumbled, she wasn't very happy with our presence but I didn't care I just wanted to know what they were planning.

After a while of her explaining her abilities and her telling us she wasn't trying to kill Klaus but instead she needs his help.

"Why do you think Klaus will help you" Elijah asked making me glance between them both, he was right Klaus hardly helps anyone, he wouldn't just help her.

"Because I have something he might want" she said, Elijah and I glanced at each other wondering what he was talking about, all she did was wave her hand and then in walked Hayley. As soon as she walked in I wanted to run up and kill her, after all she did try to kill me but Elijah grabbed my wrists so I couldn't move forward, I knew he wanted to know why she was here.

"And you have her why, I think Klaus is going to kill her anyway" Elijah said as he looked at Sophie.

"Because I have an ability to tell when a girl is pregnant" she said making both Elijah and I look at her in confusion. I than slowly glanced at Hayley.

"So she is pregnant, still doesn't save her from Klaus" I said, I had no idea what this girl was going on about, So she was pregnant but I had no idea how it involved Klaus.

"Unless the baby is Klaus's" she said making me glare at her, I couldn't believe what she had just said. I wanted to go and slap her.

"That's impossible" Elijah said as he stepped forward and stood next to me, "Vampires can't reproduce" he said, I didn't know how he managed to stay calm through all of this. I wanted to rip her head off.

"But hybrids can and Klaus is a hybrid. Its new we haven't seen it before but the witch that was just killed had the ability to see who the baby belonged to. It is defiantly Klaus's that's why we wanted him" Sophie said, I just couldn't handle it anymore my anger was boiling inside. I started to run up to Hayley so I could kill her then and there but Elijah grabbed me by the waist.

"How could you, first you try to kill me than you say that my boyfriend is the father of your child" I yelled as Elijah tried to pull me back, it was like a scene from a movie.

"Do you think I would lie? They have kept me locked up for days. I am sorry it is hard for you to hear that your boyfriend cheated on you, but he slept with me. Deal with it" she yelled back in my face. I was so ready to rip her head of her neck. Tears formed in my eyes as I listened to what she said but I just couldn't comprehend it.

"You liar, Klaus wouldn't do that not to Andrea" Elijah yelled from behind me, he pulled me behind me and he stood inches from her.

"If I was lying than how do I know Klaus has a tattoo right inside his right thigh and a tattoo on his lower stomach" she said more calmly, I just blanked out after I heard her mention his first tattoo. My face softened and tears formed, I couldn't believe what I was hearing. She was telling the truth the only way she could even see those tattoos would be if Klaus was naked.

I just ran out of the cave in tears, I didn't try to hide these ones. After all we had been through Klaus had cheated on me.

"Andrea" Elijah yelled as he chased me down the grave yard.

"She is telling the truth Elijah, Klaus cheated on me she knows his tattoos" I said as tears ran down my face. I just wanted to die than and there. Elijah just stood there in shock, he didn't know what to say or do.

He stepped forward to try and comfort him but I put my hands up to stop him.

"Don't, it's my fault anyway" I said as I gathered myself up from the ground, it was my fault.

"It is not your fault Klaus is selfish and he has messed up" Elijah yelled in anger.

"It is don't you see if I never left those months ago than he would have never cheated on me" I said. It had to be when he cheated because ever since I came back things haven't been the same, we have been fighting constantly.

" I need time Elijah, you go find Klaus I just need time to myself I am out of here" I said as I walked away, I was crying again just thinking about Klaus with another woman but worse being with another woman while he was with me. I couldn't satisfy him and now he has cheated and has created a baby with another woman.

After all the love he has shown how could he keep this from me and lie to me this whole time. After thinking about if for a while it made more sense, why he gave me all those presents and that house, it was all because he felt guilty but because he loved me.


	18. After the News

**Andrea P.O.V**

I didn't know what to do or where to go; I knew I just needed to get out of here. I couldn't believe what I had just heard, how could Klaus cheat on me. After everything we have been through and after all those times he told me he would never hurt me, how could he go sleep with another girl.

I trusted him with all my heart, I knew it was easier for him to cheat on me because he was an original and he could compel Vampires but I thought after all these years of being alone, and finally finding someone that loves you for who you are, I thought it would be enough for him to be loyal for at least half a century, but it hasn't even been a year and he has already gotten another girl pregnant.

I drove out of town; Elijah let me take his car. I didn't know where I was heading but I knew I didn't want to go home, I knew I couldn't run back to my brothers every time something went wrong besides I knew they were going to say that they were right about Klaus. It didn't take long to I arrived at a bar I use to come to when I had just be turned, it was close to my home town but it was far enough so no one could have noticed I was still alive. When I arrived it was quiet as usual, there was only a few on old men sitting drinking by themselves, so I took a seat in a both in the corner, I didn't want to be noticed because I needed time to think.

"Thought I would find you here, mind if I sit" Kol said as he stood by the booth, so much for me wanting to be alone.

" I am guessing you know then" I asked as I looked up at him, the way he stood and looked at me I knew he knew that Klaus was going to be a father to another girls baby.

"Elijah rang me, he was worried about you and said for me to come looking for you, I knew you would come here. It was your favourite place back in the day" he said as he took a seat across from me, he put his hand up to get the bar tenders attention.

"I don't know what to do Kol; I still can't get over it. He cheated on me Kol, Cheated!" I said as my temper started to rise, I didn't know how to react before I was crying and now I wanted to kill someone.

"It is going to be okay, Andrea! We will be here for you no matter what. Klaus doesn't know what he has done cheating on you." He said calmly as he placed his hand on mine. I just took it, as I wiped the tear away of my face.

Kol just sat there and comforted me while I got all my anger and sadness out. He didn't say anything he just held me hand like a good friend. It was until I started getting really emotional that he came over and hugged me tightly.

"What should I do Kol" I asked as I wiped the tears away and looked up at him, he just looked down. I knew he wasn't the best person to ask for advice about Love but I knew he was my best friend and this is what we do.

"I know you love him, so I think you have to ask yourself will you be able to go back to him and work it out. Talk to him. If you can't you have to tell him its over" he said as he continued to look at me. He was right, would we be able to get past this.

"I don't know if I can forgive him or trust him" I said, I wanted to know why, the reason behind what he did.

"I think you need time to think. Come I will drive" he said as he grabbed my hand, he knew if we stayed any longer than I will be passed out on the floor.

"look I am not Klaus's number 1 fan, but there has to be a reason behind it, because I know how much Klaus loves you, and it doesn't seem like him to cheat on you" I heard Kol say, while I sat looing a the window, it was the last thing I heard before I fell asleep. I needed some space and sleep but of course I had a nightmare which involved Klaus. I woke up sweating and shaking, Kol was still driving.

" you okay" he asked softly as he looked over at me from the steering wheel, I just nodded I knew wasn't but I couldn't get the picture of Klaus being with Haley out of my head.

**Klaus P.O.V**

All day I have tried to find this witch as soon as possible, after Elijah called and told me it was actually Sileus trying to break Andrea and I Up I knew I had to get back as soon as possible, I didn't want to be away from Andrea any longer. After I ran into my old friend Marcel he showed me his evil side as he killed the witch that I wanted to talk to, I don't know if it was because he was keeping his word and killing any witch that did magic or if he was trying to hide something from me.

When I went to the bar and tried to talk to the witch's friend, seeing Marcel friends follow me I knew he was up to something, I knew he knew that I was searching or something but I don't know why it bothered him maybe he was sacred that I was here to take back the town I built.

I just finished having my first consultation with him, I was going to yell and abuse him more but I knew I had to keep Marcel happy for now jut to figure out what he was up to.

"Good, good. Then let's eat, 'cause all that spilled blood makes me hungry." Marcel said as I followed him up to the roof. I didn't really want to I just wanted to find out why Marcel was so worried about me snooping round the town so I could find this witch, work out this problem and get back to my dear Andrea.

"Look at that skyline, huh? That there, that's progress. More hotels, more tourists, more fresh blood. And the humans? I taught them to look the other way." He bloated about how he changed this town, I did make it and I knew that if it wasn't for me and my family it wouldn't be like this today.

"How about her" marcel said as he pointed towards the woman I saw at the bar.

"Bartender, walking alone at night. She's either brave or dumb." I commented as I watched her move, she was pretty dumb to be walking alone at night, when the vampires come out.

"Brave I will let her live, Dumb and she is mine for dessert" he smirked before jumping over the railing and walking up behind her. I wasn't really listening because I already knew Elijah had entered the building and was only a few seconds away.

"Evening Elijah." I said, I didn't bother to look round because I already knew someone would follow me here.

""Niklaus." He said, he always so calm I could never tell what he was thinking.

"What an entirely unwelcome surprise." I said as I turned round to face him, there he stood in his fancy suit like he always wore. I don't know why he was here but I was angry because I thought he was going to stay with Andrea

"And what an entirely unsurprising welcome. Come with me." He said as she gestured for me to follow him, I don't know what he wanted but I was here to play games.

"I'm not going anywhere, until I find out who is conspiring against me so I can get back to Andrea, the girl you are meant to be keeping an eye on" I said as I gave him a dirty, I didn't like to think Andrea was back home by herself, I knew she had her brothers but they always seemed to have Elena's interest before Andrea.

"I believe I've just found that out for you." He said calmly, again showing no emotion or feelings, he just walked off and I followed him. I was surprised that he had found out before me, but I guess all these years running away from me you pick up some tricks.

"Where are we Elijah, I don't have time for this" I commented as I tried to keep up with Elijah, we didn't walk next to each other, I had to keep up with him. We entered a cave and that's when I saw the girl I tried to talk to at the bar, at least I was close to finding the truth.

"Just listen" Elijah said to me, as he gave me a dirty. I wondered why he would bring me if they were planning to bring me down.

"You know you're famous in this town? Witches tell bedtime stories about the powerful vampire Klaus. We know Marcel was nothing but an orphan street rat, until you made him what he is. And now he's out of control. He does what he wants, he kills who he wants. I'm going to stop him, and you're going to help me." She said as she stood in front of me, who the hell she thinks she is. She can't order me like that I am Nicklaus and I only listen to myself or Andrea.

"How dare you order me, I am a vampire I can kill you. I assure you, love, there is not a thing on this earth that will matter enough for me to waste even thirty more seconds of my time." I said as I began to turn round and walk out. She can't think I help anyone, I trust no one.

Right when I turned round, I recognised the woman being held there. It was Hayley the woman that was involved in my hybrids getting killed and the plot against Andrea.

"I remember you," I said as I gave her a deadly stare. I could tell she didn't want to be here.

"We know Klaus, we know your secret" Elijah said making me turn towards him, and stare at him. What the hell was he talking about?

"Why do you think brining some useless girl here, will make me help you with Marcel. I don't even know her and last time I checked she tried killing my girlfriend. "I yelled at Sophie, she didn't even flinch when I went a little closer.

" you can stop with bullshit Klaus, we know you slept with her" Elijah said from the side, I was so angry at him I would have hit him but I was so shocked at what just came out of his mouth. I just looked at him with a disgrace and shocked face, before I could even say anything Sophie started to speak again.

"Modern witches have different abilities than the older witches, for example I have the ability to tell when a girl is pregnant" she said, I wasn't really listening; I didn't care about her abilities how did they have something to do with me.

"So and that has to do with me how?" I asked laughing at her abilities to convince me to help with Marcel.

"Like I said I can't tell when I a girl is pregnant" she said stepping forward and looking beyond me, this made me turn when I realised what she was saying. The way she was telling me was like she was suggesting I was the father. I looked back at Hayley and my face saddened when I saw her sad face, I couldn't believe they thought she was carrying my child.

"What are you saying" I said softly no taking my eyes of Haley.

"Nicklaus the girl is carrying your child" Elijah said, making me break my stare from Haley to look over to him, he just stared back.

"It's impossible. Vampires cannot procreate." I said, my face was angry. I couldn't believe they were blaming me.

"No its not. Your hybrid and as soon as you turned it came possible. Magic turned you into a vampire but you were born a werewolf" she said, I still didn't quite understand what they were trying to say to me. That's when I go angry.

"No it's impossible because I never slept with her. She is lying. How dare you command me, threaten me, with what you wrongfully perceive to be my weaknesses. I won't hear any more lies." I said as I threw them all of my angry glares. I wanted to leave; I wanted to go back to Andrea.

"Why do you think my sister ricked her life to find you? She had the ability to tell the sex and the father of the child, she is 100% certain it is yours. That's why we looked for you" she yelled back at me. It didn't make sense I never slept with this Hayley woman I wouldn't do that to Andrea.

"Hey, I've spent days held captive in a freaking alligator bayou because they think that I'm carrying some magical miracle baby. Don't you think I would've fessed up if it wasn't yours?" Haley said making me glare at her, I didn't even know her

"You are a liar; you could have slept with anyone. I didn't even know you why would I sleep with you after everything you have done to Andrea." I yelled towards her, I wasn't going to put up with these lies.

"You weren't saying that the night we did it. You were angry at her for leaving and spending weeks with your brother, you were certain that they were getting it on" she said, how did she know that I was even a little bit suspicious about their relationship.

" and if we didn't sleep with each other, how do I know that you have a tattoo on your inner thigh or on your lower abs" she said making me glare at her even more, I was so close to breaking point. How did she know all this information?

"I wouldn't waste my time on you, I wouldn't hurt her like that" I said saying the last bit softer, I knew they probably had no idea who I was talking about.

"You mean Andrea, it is a little bit too late for that" Elijah said making me look at him, I just stared at him in confusion.

" she knows Klaus, she came here earlier with me to surprise you and to help find out who was plotting against you but then she heard the news that the guy she loved cheated on her and is now going to be a father" he said as he just stared at me, I couldn't believe it. Andrea also knew, she had heard these lies as well. My heart sank as I thought of how sad she would be, how this could possibly be the thing that tears us apart. I knew what Andrea was like she was probably analysing way too much and blaming this all on herself, when in truth I never slept with anyone.

"No, no she can't Elijah these lies would kill her, I need to find her" I said softly as I tried to fight back the tears, all I wanted was to be with her.

""My sister gave her life to perform the spell she needed to confirm this pregnancy. Because of Jane-Anne's sacrifice, the lives of this girl and her baby are now controlled by us. If you don't help us take down Marcel, so help me, Hayley won't live long enough to see her first maternity dress." Sarah said breaking the stare between my brother and I. I didn't care about anyone except Andrea; I needed to find her before I lose her.

"Kill them, kill both of them, I don't care" I said as I glared at Sarah, I could tell Hayley was getting upset behind me.

"KLAUS!" she cried as she tried to break away from the witches, Elijah just gave me a horrified look as I took one last look before walking out of the cave. I was so angry, and all I had on my mind was finding Andrea.

"It is a trick Elijah" I screamed as I stormed down the quite street of New Orleans, I didn't even have to look back to sense he was only a few feet away from me.

"No brother it's a gift, it you chance, our chance" he shouted making me turn to face him; I don't see how me losing Andrea is a gift.

"To what" I asked, that baby gave me nothing.

"To start over. Take back everything we lost. Everything that was taken from us. Niklaus, our own parents came to despise us. Our family was ruined, we were ruined. And since then all that you have ever wanted - all that we have ever wanted - was a family." he yelled, he was right I remember saying that I wanted to be a dad and create a family but my views had change.

"I will not be manipulated." I yelled, they had no right to threaten me.

"So they're manipulating you. So what? With them - this girl and her child, your child... live." He said, I just stared at him, I didn't care if Hayley died she did try to kill Andrea.

"I'm going to kill every last one of them." I screamed, I knew I should have killed her the minute she tried to harm Andrea.

"And then what? Then you return back to Mystic Falls to resume your life as the hated one, as the evil hybrid? Is it so important to you that people quake with fear at the sound of your name? He asked as if he didn't know that the most important person was back home in mystic falls.

"People quake with fear because I have the power to make them afraid. What will this child offer me? Will it guarantee me power, love and happy life, the woman that I love" I yelled back, I knew I didn't need power but after years of being chased by your own father I needed to be stronger I ated being weak.

"Family is power, Niklaus. Love, loyalty- that's power. This is what we swore to one another a thousand years ago, before life tore away what little humanity you had left, before ego, before anger, before paranoia created in this person before me someone I can barely even recognize as my own brother. This is us, the Original family, and we remain together, always and forever. I am asking you to stay here. I will help you and I will stand by you. I will be your brother. We will build a home here together. So save this girl. Save your child." He said as he pleaded his last bit to convince me.

"NO you don't get it Elijah, I have a family and most importantly I have a woman that I love more than anything and she loves me for who I am and has stayed by my side. I never thought I would ever be so in love and actually find the one person I would die for. I am okay with us repairing a relationship, because in the future I want you to be part of my family but the family I build with Andrea not some random baby that, that girl seems to be saying is mine when I don't even remember having sex with her. Now if you don't excuse me I am going to find Andrea and see if I can fix and hopefully make her understand that she is the only girl I will ever lay a hand on" I yelled as I turned around and walked away leaving my brother shocked and horrified. I had no idea where she was but I knew I wasn't going to stop till I was with her again.


	19. losing my temper

**Elijah P.O.V**

As Klaus walked away I grabbed my phone and I knew I had to contact Rebecca.

Elijah: Well, he's doing what he does; given a chance at happiness, Klaus runs in the opposite direction.

Rebecca: Then let him run. That child, if it's even his, is better off without him

Elijah: He's not better off without that child, Rebekah, and neither are we.

Rebecca: Darling, kind Elijah. Our brother rarely brings us anything but pain, you know he was happy I have never seen him more happy than he was with Andrea but he wrecked it all his chance of being happy because he slept with someone else, he deserves all the sadness he gets. At what point in your immortal life will you stop searching for his redemption?

Elijah: I'll stop searching for his redemption when I believe there is none left to be found.

I hung up the phone and thought about what she just said, I knew he had wrecked things with Andrea but this baby was a whole different story, he didn't have to be involved with Hayley but he had the chance to be something our father wasn't, a good father.

He actually looked really upset and devastated about the news. I could tell he loved and respected Andrea but that made me more confused as to why he would cheat on her. I needed to get through to him that he shouldn't kill Hayley and the baby, that this was a chance to start a new life. I didn't want to but I knew the only person that could get through to him was Andrea, so I did something I never thought I would, I grabbed my phone and called her I didn't know what I was going to say but luckily it went to her message bank.

_Elijah: Hey Andrea its Elijah, I know I am probably the last person you would want to talk to but I need you help trying to convince Klaus to keep the baby and Hayley alive. He wants to kill them because he doesn't want to lose you, and I understand that but this is baby is a gift it is something for thousands of years we thought was impossible, I know you probably thinking why would ask you but Andrea you are the only one that can convince Klaus, this baby is a chance for a new life, for him to be a father to be so much more than what our father was._

Anyway please just think about it.

I knew if anyone could get through Klaus it was Andrea, I was just hoping she would put some things behind her and try to convince Klaus to change his mind.

**Klaus P.O.V**

I was so upset and angry I didn't know what to do with myself; I knew I had to take my anger out on someone so I knew the perfect person.

"Hey where did you run off to" Marcel said in his cheery voice as he came over to me, I wasn't in the mood for his over the top happy routine.

"So what you minions still aren't following me around town" I said in an angry voice as i just glared at him. I really wanted to rip him apart but some of me still cared about him.

"See someone put you in a mood. What can I do, you want to get laid or something" he said as he smiled while placing his hand on my shoulder like he was actually a friend of mine.

"What you can do is you can tell me what this thing is you have with the witches." I yelled, I knew the only way I was going to get rid of having Sarah on my back, he smiled even more.

"Oh, we're back to that?" he smiled even more like he was pleased as to the way he was treating the witches. I knew I used to treat them bad but Andrea was half witch and was close to a lot of witches so I knew that they meant to much to her.

"You know I owe you everything I got, but I'm afraid I have to draw the line on this one. This is my business. I control the witches in my town. Let's just leave it at that" he said before beginning to turn round, even though it was his town it was mine a long time ago and witches were praised back then.

"Your town?" I questioned, it wasn't really his after all my family and I did build it.

"Damn straight." He said, his smile had disappeared I knew he was getting angry at me.

That's funny, because when I left 100 years ago, you were just a pathetic little scrapper still trembling from the lashes of the whips of those who would keep you down, and now look at you. "Master of your domain, Prince of the city. I'd like to know how." I said, it was dead silent now the music had fully stopped and everyone was looking at us, some were surprised to see the original hybrid back in town others were shocked at how I was treating Marcel.

" Why? Jealous? Hey, man, I get it. Three hundred years ago, you helped build a backwater penal colony into something. You started it, but then you left. Actually, you ran from it. I saw it through. Look around. Vampires rule this city now. We don't have to live in the shadows like rats. The locals know their place. They look the other way. I got rid of the werewolves. I even found a way to shut down the witches. The blood never stops flowing and the party never ends. You want to pass on through? You want to stay a while? Great. What's mine is yours, but it is mine. My home, my family, my rules." He said, making me glare at him even more. He was cocky and I knew that wasn't good because someday someone could come and take it from him.

"And if someone breaks those rules?" I said as I stepped forward and glared at him even more, I knew what he was going to say.

"They die. Mercy is for the weak. You taught me that, too. And I'm not the prince of the Quarter, friend. I'm the king! Show me some respect" he yelled back at me, I just stood there for a couple of minutes taking everything he said in. that was until I used my vampire speed and ran up to one of his men grabbing his throat and biting his neck than dropping him to the ground, I knew this would get Marcel rattled.

"Your friend will be dead by the weekend, which means I've broken one of your rules. And yet I cannot be killed. I am immortal. Who has the power now, friend?" I said as blood dripped form my face; he just looked at me in shock like everyone else around me. We just stared at each other; he had nothing to say to me so I just smiled at the crowd before walking away.

I walked along the night streets on New Orleans, I wanted to get my angry out and I did but soon as I left I started to think about Andrea, how much I wanted her to trust me and how we were actually at a good place now these lies were going to put us back.

I looked through the streets at everyone I could imagine walking along with Andrea holding her hand and watching her as she admired all the artworks. That's when I saw a girl standing in front of a painter watching him make an artwork. I watched her more closely and that's when I realised who it was, I couldn't believe it she hadn't run away, she came back and there she was, Andrea, my Andrea.

I walked up to her and stood behind her, close enough to smell the fragrance of her body, the smell that I loved and I had missed.

" I am admirer I can't help but admire painting, since that time where you took me to that Art museum in France and we spent hours looking at artworks and you explaining the symbols of art. You know every artist has a story "she said, she didn't even have to turn round to look at me. I could tell she had been crying a lot because she tears and her makeup had started to run. I wanted to grab her and hold her and ensure her that it was all lies but I knew she wouldn't want to hear it and I didn't want to make her upset again, so I just went along with it.

"And what do you suppose his story is?" I asked as I kept staring at her, she was so beautiful and I couldn't comprehend everything that had happened tonight.

She didn't stop staring at the painter. "He's... angry. Dark. Doesn't feel safe and doesn't know what to do about it. He wishes he could control his demons instead of having his demons control him. He's lost. Alone." She said, I knew she was refereeing a lot of it to me and she was right I have lived with Demons in my head my whole life and I have been lost and alone ever since I could remember. Tears had begun to form in my eyes, I didn't want to cry but after everything that has happened and seeing the woman I love so hurt and lost. She turned back at me and I knew she could see I was crying, but I didn't need to hid my tears from her, she had seen this side of me.

"Or maybe he just drank too much tonight. Sorry. Overzealous Psych major" she said softly as she watched me tearing up. She didn't need to apologise it was my entire fault.

"No. I think you were probably right the first time and you're not an overzealous Psych major" I said softly before turning away a little to get rid of my tears, I wanted to talk to her and explain but it just made me more upset to thing this could ruin us. When I turned back round I was devastated to see that she had disappeared I wanted to find her but I didn't know where to start.

**Andrea P.O.V**

It hurt me to see the tears in his eyes, he actually looked upset but I was the one that was meant to be upset after all he did cheat on me I was the one that was betrayed.

After I received that call from Elijah even though I was mad at Klaus, Elijah was right this was a chance for Klaus to have a new life. I was mad at him but I still cared for him and I knew he needed this and I wanted him to have a life that he deserved. So I wanted to get through to Klaus just so he could think about his decision again, so I knew that he would understand I was actually relating those comments back to him. I hope he would go away and think about what I said and hopefully change his mind, I knew he deserved that much.

" did you say what you wanted to say" Kol asked as I walked back to him who was standing in the woods watching Klaus sit on a bench by himself, we both looked at him and couldn't believe how devastated he looked.

"Yeah I did, hopefully he will re-think his decision" I said as I stood by his side, he wrapped a blanket around me after he sensed I was cold, he was a good friend and he understood what I was going through.

"So what are you going to do" he asked as he looked between Klaus and I.

"I am going to do what I promised. I am going to help you and your family re build your relationship. I am going to help you get this town back" I said softly without turning away from Klaus.

"So does that mean you are going to forgive Klaus" he asked, I knew he was a little bit confused.

"No it doesn't, it just means I am not going to run away from the problem" I said, I knew I couldn't run and avoid Klaus for years.

"You're a good person Andrea, you and Elijah are so much alike" he said as he placed his hands on my shoulders and squeezed them, we just stood there and watched as Elijah walked up to Klaus.


	20. second chance

**Klaus P.O.V**

I wanted to run after Andrea but I knew she needed time, besides I needed time to think about what she had just said.

"Are you here to give me another pep talk on the joys of fatherhood?" I asked as Elijah sat on the seat beside me, I didn't turn to face him I wasn't in the mood.

"I've said all I needed to say." He said as she just sat next to me, I kept looking at the street.

"I forgot how much I liked this town." I said softly as I remembered all the memories we had here, I knew if I had Andrea back than it would have been perfect.

"I didn't forget. All the centuries we've spent together and yet I can count on one hand the number of times that our family has been truly happy. I hated leaving here." He said, I remember back than we had friends that we enjoyed spending time together, Elijah even was with someone back then.

"As did I" I softly commented, but after everything I knew if we didn't leave here than I would never had met Andrea, it is true what they say everything happens for a reason.

"What is on your mind, brother?" he asked, I looked back at him none of my sibling ever cared what was on my mind.

"For a thousand years, I lived in fear. Any time I settled anywhere, our father would hunt me down and... Chase me off. He made me feel powerless, and I hated it. Until I met Andrea, she is the first person who made me think about someone else beside myself, every decision I made back when I first met her was to keep her safe, hoping I would be with her one day and hoping she would be the woman that I lived my immortal life with after everything we have been through this last year after the step backs, why would I put everything on the line just to sleep with someone chick." I said as I glanced back at Elijah, he was actually listening to what I said.

"Because you knew you could get away with it, you knew you knew you were capable of doing it without Andrea finding out" he said, he just stared at me. I knew what he was saying but it was me.

"I didn't sleep with her Elijah, I love Andrea and I would never touch anyone besides her, I don't want to lose her, I can't imagine my life without her. You know how it feels, let's just say you had a chance to be with Katherine after living hundreds of years not being with the woman you love would you betray her and cheat on her. No I didn't think so because I am not a teenager I am over 1000 years old and I have been alone for so long, I don't see sex as form of getting anger out and it being meaningless, to me it is a form of expressing love to someone and the only person I love is Andrea" I said, he just sat there in silence and stared at me, I could help fight back the tears.

"This town was my home once, and in my absence, Marcel has gotten everything that I ever wanted. Power, loyalty, family. I made him in my image and he has bettered me. I want what he has. I want to be king" I said as I stared in front of me.

"And what of Hayley and the baby?" he asked, I glanced behind me before glancing back towards the street.

"Every king needs an heir" I said, " I will keep Hayley safe only because she is apparently carrying my baby, but she will never be the woman I love or I will never lay a hand on her because I will never give up trying to get Andrea, I will never truly be happy until she is by my side, besides every king needs a queen and she is mine" I said as I smiled and what I just said, I knew it was going to take a while but it was worth it, Andrea was worth it.

" what happens if she doesn't want to give you a second chance, are you going to chase her like you did with us force her to be by your side" he asked, I knew what he was saying.

"I will let her go when I know she wants me to let go and give up on us. All I want is for her to be happy" I said softly, he got up from the bench and took a step forward.

"You are lucky Andrea cares so much about you, you might actually have another chance" he said making me look up in confusion as to what he was saying. That's when I saw Andrea coming towards us, I got up and stared at her, she still looked devastated and I knew she hadn't forgiven me that easy.

"See you got my call" Elijah said as he looked at her.

"I did you and Kol can be very convincing" she said as she smiled softly.

"I will leave you to it than" he said as he gave her a smile before walking away into the darkness.

**Andrea P.O.V**

I listened to what Klaus was saying to Elijah, he said these entire nice things but I just couldn't erase the evidents that was in front of me. I didn't say anything I just sat next on the bench as he followed and sat next to me.

" you came back" he said softly as he sat close to me, I knew he wanted to hold me and so did I but I couldn't stop being hurt by his actions.

"I cannot run away from this problem, but me being here doesn't mean I forgive you" I said, I glanced back at him, tears had begun to form and I just stared at his sad, devastated face.

"I didn't sleep with her Andrea, you have to believe me. I love you" he said as he tried to grab my hand, I wanted to hold it but I was still angry at him so I pushed his hand away.

"She knows details that only someone that was close enough to you knows, how do you explain that" I asked, he just stared at me and I knew he couldn't answer that,

"I don't know Andrea but I promise you that I didn't sleep with her, I didn't touch her. Please just believe me that's all I am asking for because I am not going to stop until I find out the truth behind this" he said as he pleaded me to believe him, I wanted to but I was still angry.

"I believe you but I am still angry at this whole situation, honestly I am so confused right, I don't know what to think. One side I believe you and I start to forgive you but then the evident comes into the story and I start to re think it all" I said, I glanced behind me, I softly took my hand and wiped away his tears, he placed his face into my hand and grabbed it softly to kiss the inside.

"So what now, I will do anything for it to go back the way it was, please give me a second chance, give us a second chance" he said as he held my hand.

"I am aren't I, I am not going to run, as much as I hate the idea, this is your child and he deserves a father that is going to love him. So I am going to stay and help you and Elijah get back the home you built" I said, I played with his hands.

"I want a family Andrea but a family with you not some girl that actually tried to kill you, why are you going to help them, help her survive" he asked, I just gentle squeezed his hand

" I don't like the situation but I am not doing it for Hayley or those witches, I am doing it so you and your family can have a life that you all deserve that you have the chance to be a father. That's why I am doing it" I said, he just stared at me with tears in his eyes. I wanted things to go back to what it was like.

"What about us, our future, do we have a future" he asked, as he placed his hand on my knee.

"I don't know, we can't just go back to what it was like it may never be the same Klaus. But I am willing to try because I love you and you are the only person that has made me truly happy. I want to fight for that" I said, he gently came into me and kissed my head softly.

"I will not stop fighting for us; this is just a step back I promise. My life and my future are with you. You the only one I want to be with" he said before kissing my head softly. We just sat there in silence while he held my hand, we didn't say anything but it wasn't awkward or anything. He knew I wasn't taking him back like that and we had a long way to go back to what it used to be like, but I know that if you love someone so much you can't just walk away from it that easily, you both have to give everything to work out your problems, Klaus and I both knew we had a long way to go but we weren't willing to give up our future that easily.

**Sorry shit chapter,**** I am willing for any of your ideas so if you have an idea at to what should happen feel free to comment**


	21. 1st part of the plan

**2****nd**** Chance**

**Andrea P.O.V**

After Klaus and I talked we walked back to his apartment, he had rented one today knowing he was going to have to stay a little longer than he thought. Elijah was also staying there, he wanted me to stay with them but I knew it was a little early for that; I still needed to get my head around things.

"Morning" I said softly as I walked into their apartment, it was still early but I knew we had a lot of things to do today. Klaus needed to get back on Marcel's good side.

"Morning love" Klaus said as he came over to me and kissed me on the cheek, he knew not to push all the affectionate stuff, not just yet it was too early.

"Morning Andrea" Elijah said as he walked into the lounge room with a coffee in his hand. He could see that it was still tense around Klaus and I.

"So you ready Andrea" Elijah asked, I just nodded. We had already worked it out with Sophie, I was going with Elijah to the cemetery while Klaus was going to go get back on Marcel's good side, I didn't know how he was going to do that but I knew Klaus was good at making plans. We said our goodbyes and I hoped into the car with Elijah, it was quite at the start.

"Thank you Andrea" he said breaking the silence between us, I glanced at him before looking back out the window.

"I know it must be hard standing by Klaus through this, but I know you are strong and that's why I admire you and if you ever need to talk to someone I am here" he said as he continued to drive.

"Thanks Elijah, I am doing this because you all deserve the chance at having a human good life. it's going to take a while for me and Klaus to be good again but I promised him I would stick by him no matter what" I said, I wanted my life to go back to the way it was before and I knew Klaus cared about me and he has done so much for me. "I am scared you know" I said, again breaking the silence between us, Elijah glanced over at me.

"I am scared he is going to get close with Hayley and them being parents will bring them together and him getting over me and starting a life with Hayley" I said softly, I didn't want to think about it but my life was going to change, even though Klaus wanted to be with me now, that might change when he becomes part of Hayley's life more.

"He has no feelings for Hayley, I saw that when he found out she was being captive, and in his eyes was just pure anger towards her and hatred because she tried to kill you. I don't think Hayley will ever be part of Klaus heart I think she will always be the woman that tried to kill the love of his life" he said, I glanced back at him and I had totally forgotten that she tried to kill me a while ago.

I didn't reply, we just drove in silence to we got to the cemetery. As soon as we entered I saw Hayley being held by two witches, her face changed into anger when she saw me I knew she didn't want me here but honestly I didn't care. She might be having a baby with my boyfriend but I knew how much I mean to Klaus and I knew she would never have the same impact.

"so I see you are standing by your man, I admire you for that must be hard knowing he slept with someone else" Sophie said, I just shot her a glared look I knew I could beat her because I was stronger than she would ever be but they didn't know I was part witch and I knew I was meant to keep that a secret.

"before we start let's get one thing straight, if I hear you say a comment about Andrea or her relationship with Klaus I will kill one of your witches and I know for fact that if Klaus hears you say a comment about Andrea he will kill all of your witches without re thinking it. Andrea is family to us and if any of you hurt her or make her feel unwanted or uncomfortable at any time, you will have 4 originals hunting you down, you got it" Elijah said, I couldn't believe he came out with that but all of the witches looked shaken up about it and they just nodded so he knew they understood.

"Well shall we take a walk" Elijah asked as he gestured for Sophie to follow us, we me helping I knew that I was going to be part of the decision making and they won't going to hide anything from me.

"So, how do you propose this will work?" Elijah asked Sophie as we walked down the cemetery, after all these years I still hated this place.

"Your brother needs to cement his place in Marcel's world. His inner circle, the day walkers- that's where we begin. They're his friends, his family. We'll be hitting him where it hurts" she said, I just listened while Elijah and Sophie figured out a plan. I kind of got side tracked because this place reminded me of when I lived here with my brothers, that's when I realized that I hadn't called them for so long all I did was text them to say I was alright.

**Klaus P.O.V**

I was in better mood this morning, I knew Andrea still had a lot of things to work out but I was happy she decided to stick by me, I knew I had to make it up to her because I didn't want to lose her. Right now I had just finished pretending to be nice to Marcel; I gave his friend my blood that would heal him from my bite. I was on the corner of a busy street; they must have been a festival off because it was very crowded and there was lots of music. I knew Andrea would love this place, and I hoped one day we could visit and do normal human things here, maybe even start our family here but I knew we had to figure all this vampire crap out, but I wanted to remind Andrea she was my future so I picked up phone, I knew she wouldn't answer but I could leave a voicemail.

_Klaus: Andrea. I'm standing in one of my favorite places in the world, surrounded by food, music, art, culture, and all I can think about is how much I want to show it to you. Hopefully one day after all this drama has brushed over that we can experience normal things like this and live the life together that I have dreamed off._

_I love you_

**Elijah P.O.V**

It had been 3 days since Klaus had given his blood to that guy to save him, after I worked out some information with Sophie I knew I needed to head home and hopefully get Rebecca to come back to New Orleans with me. I knew it was going to be tricky but it was worth a shot. My life was over in Mystic falls I guess it ended when my mother tried to kill me. I wanted to start fresh, I had Klaus, Kol and Andrea only one left was Rebecca.

It had already been half an hour and Rebecca and I were already arguing like always.

"So that's it? I'm just supposed to pack up my things and leave for good? Forget my life here and my pursuit of the cure?" she yelled as I just stood there, I don't know what her fascination was about being human but she was determine

"Oh, the cure was a fool's errand. I mean, taking it would've stripped you of everything you are, for what? More high school proms?" I yelled, human wasn't the same as being immortal I mean you can still be a vampire and have a human life.

"I wanted to be human. I wanted children and a family." she argued, I did have to agree with her here but I knew this was a chance for it.

"And I stand before you to offer you both." I said but she didn't budge, she just stood there glaring at me.

"And if I decide against you? A dagger in my heart and then back in a box?" she said, I knew she didn't trust her family still, I mean Klaus did dagger her when she didn't agree to his plan but I wasn't like that, I just wanted my family to be together again.

"I've made my case. Your family needs you, and what choice you make right now is your own." I said more calmly, I was over fighting with her. She just stood there and I knew she was considering my offer, she than walked closer to me

"I owe him nothing. I wish him no joy, no love. Andrea should have never given him a second chance. I will stay here and live my life the way I want to, and if you're smart I suggest you do the same." She said before walking away leaving me there alone.

"She's right. Be smart, Elijah. Klaus is stark raving mad, not to mention completely irredeemable. Leave him to set off on this new adventure, and lets you and I go out on ours. I have lost so much of my life to Klaus. So have you" she said as she brought her hands to sooth my arms "It's our turn. Elijah, please." She continued on, I wanted to but I knew that would be making a mistake, and I had a chance to be with my family.

"Katerina..." I said as I placed my hand over her cheek, I leant in and I knew she thought I was going to kiss her lips but instead I kissed her forehead.

"Goodbye." I said before walking away, I knew I was leaving the woman I loved but deep down I knew I was doing the right thing, I knew she was still not the Katherine the woman I once deeply loved and she had to prove to me she had changed before I scarified my family for her. I was sad that Rebecca didn't want to come and live with us but I knew I had to give her time, it didn't mean we didn't love each other less it just meant that I was letting her live a free life, the same thing Kol and I were. Kol wasn't going to live with us in New Orleans but he had decided to give our family a second chance so he said he would visit as much as possible. Besides I had to let them live the life they wanted after all we have lived 1000 years in fear and being chased down.

**Klaus P.O.V**

Elijah had been gone for 3 days that meant I had to do the interacting with Sophie and the witches. When I agreed to this Elijah said he would interact with her and that all I had to do was become friends with Marcel. He knew I hated her and I couldn't stand to be around them, because I still believed they were lying about this kid but Elijah swore they weren't.

"So are we done" I said as we finished discussing things, I knew Marcel had people following me so Sophie did a spell to show when Vampires were lurking around.

" yeah we are for now" she said, I just nodded and looked at the other witches standing beside and around her, two of them had hold of Hayley and she looked upset but I knew they were being kind and caring for her. I was kind of glad because I really didn't want her causing anymore drama with Andrea and I. these last couple of days it the tension had dropped, we were talking more and hanging out more. There were times when the baby was brought up and that made it more awkward but I knew it would calm down soon. I was just glad that things were getting back to the way things used to be.

"good because it's getting late, and I need to find Andrea" I said, I saw Hayley tense up when I said her name but she didn't say anything, none of them did but I knew they were thinking about it, I wondered why but I figured they were probably too scared thinking would rip their heads of if they did which I would have. With that I left, I knew Andrea was still in the cemetery because she did come with me she just wasn't ready to be in the same room as Hayley or the witches.

I walked around until I found her; she wasn't very far away from the place where we had the meeting. She was standing in front of a grave and for a while I wondered who it was. I walked up closer to her and read the name on the grave.

"Andrea Samantha Salvatore" I said softly, as I stood behind her, she didn't flinch when I spoke so she knew I was there.

" my brothers showed me it when we were here a couple of months ago, they said they put it up a couple of days after I was staked before they went their separate ways" she said not bothering to turn round, I knew she was thinking of her old life when it just consisted of her and her brothers. I grabbed her hand softly and held it while I stood behind her.

"It must be hard for you to be here, since the last time you lived here you lost your brothers" I said softly, she squeezed my hand.

"It isn't the last time I was, I came back when I was Andy a couple of months after you left. Let's just say I was a total wreck and all I wanted to do was get my anger out so I tried to find the people who killed my brothers. It got out of control, so I left "she said, I knew it was getting to her so I rubbed my hands up her arms, she had goose bumps.

"Come on your cold, let's go back the apartment and I don't know we can watch a movie and order take out. Only if you want to" I said softly, I didn't want to push her into anything is she still wasn't comfortable with it.

"Only if we get pizza, I am craving it" she said as she laughed a little bit, making me laugh at her.

" okay but I get to choose the movie, last time I had to sit through a whole movie of a vampire falling in love with a human" I said, we turned and started to walk, I knew she was cold so I took of my jacket and gave it to her before taking her hand again. I was happy when she intervened our fingers together, I wanted to hold her by the waist but I didn't want to push it.

"A nightmare on Elm Street, No way Klaus I won't be able to sleep tonight" she said smiling as she reacted to my choice.

"Come on you have seen worse than this" I said, she finally agreed so I put it in and sat on the lounge, I didn't really know how to go about it, I wanted to cuddle with her but again I didn't want to push it, we were still had a long way to get back to the way it used to be.

At the start we just sat next to each other holding each other's hands but then when the movie was really beginning to get scary, she curled up to my side and took my arm which was on the top of the couch and placed it over her shoulder and held my hand as she snuggled into my side.

"You are going to pay for this Klaus" she said, I just giggled knowing she was referring back to me making her watch a scary movie.

"And how is that" I asked as I looked down to her, she leant her head up to face me.

"Don't get angry at me when I wake up constantly from nightmares" she said before turning back towards the TV.

"You know I would never get angry at you for waking me up at night. You know I will sit up all night if I had to" I said softly, she didn't say anything for a while.

"I know you would "she said while squeezing my hand, it wasn't much but it showed me we were making a lot of progress with fixing our relationship.

After the movie we were both really tired, we laid there for a while not saying anything.

"I should head back to my apartment "she said as she got up and gathered her things together, I really didn't want her to leave so I decided I was going to take a chance.

"You can stay if you like" I said, I was so worried that it was going to make her mad, she just stared at me. "You know nothing like that, I can sleep on the lounge and you can have my room" I said quickly trying to cover up the mistake I had made before. I wanted her to know I wasn't trying to rush into anything.

"I would love to" she said quietly, she took a couple of minutes to thing about and it and I was surprised when she agreed. We both just smiled at each other before I broke the silence.

"Well I will go grab one of my shirts for you to wear" I said as I left to go, she followed me into my bedroom and sat on my bed while I looked for a shirt.

"Here you go, your favorite" I said as I passed her my old grey shirt, she smiled when I remembered it was her favorite one of mine. "Well I will let you get some rest, you must be tired" I said before I started to walk to the door to go out and sleep on the lounge, I didn't care that I had to sleep on the lounge I was just happy she was staying in the same apartment.

"Klaus, you are not really going to sleep on the lounge" she said making me turn round. "Come on Klaus we might be having some troubles but it's not like we are total strangers and not comfortable with each other. So you are welcomed to sleep in here with me, unless you want to sleep on the lounge" she said, I smiled when I heard her say that.

"I will just go lock up than" I said turning to go lock the front door. I was happy she still felt comfortable with me. I knew nothing was going to happen but being able to sleep beside her again was good enough for me.

When I returned she was out of her clothes and was wearing my shirt, I always loved it when she wore my clothes and I wanted to compliment her but I didn't want to push I just gently pushed back my side of the covers and hopped next to her. I didn't know what to do or how to act, I wanted to cuddle her but I knew she needed space. So we both looked like statues on our side as we laid there and stared at each other. She didn't say anything she just came closer to me and buried her face into neck, I wrapped my arms around her and held her tight, I knew it wasn't a time for talking it was time to soak up the present time and right now the woman I loved was falling asleep in my arms.


	22. Communication

**Andrea P.O.V**

The next morning I woke up without Klaus, I didn't panic though because I was normal for him to get up earlier and make breakfast.

"Morning" I said as I walked out into the kitchen, I decided to change just in case Elijah was back.

" Morning, how did you sleep" he asked as he came over and kissed my cheek while touching my hand, I could tell he was still a little bit scared to do anything just in case he made me uncomfortable. I knew it was still going to take a while to get back to normal but I knew Klaus was afraid that I was going to leave, but I certain I wasn't going anywhere, I was sticking by him.

"Good, woke up a couple of times and thought about the movie but I relaxed when I saw you next to me" I said as I gave him a flirty smile, he just smiled back while he handed me a coffee. He led me over to breakfast and just like at home he went all out. He made my favourite meal so I was super happy because no one could make it better than Klaus.

"So do you have to do anything today with this whole plan thing" I said as I looked up from my breakfast, he was busy into his meal.

"Nope, I decide when I want to do that, are you busy today? "He said, as he glanced quickly up at me before going back to his breakfast.

"Nope free as a bird" I said as I continued to stare a him, I was giving him hints that I wanted to hang out with him. I wanted to become strong like we use to be.

"Well do you want to hang out, I could find out what is happening downtown or something" he asked, I just smile while I nodded at him. It didn't take long before we started talking normally. I helped him clean up after breakfast, we had just finished when Elijah walked in.

" Morning, you two" he said as he walked through the front door, Klaus and I were in the middle of laughing at something we were talking about so it took us a second to realise Elijah was home.

"Oh hey, how was Mystic falls? Where is Rebecca?" I asked as I looked up from the sink. Elijah out his things downs and walked over to us.

"Um it was alright, Rebecca didn't want to come. She wants to start a new life by herself" he said, I could tell he was sad, I could hear the sadness in his voice. I could sense that Elijah wanted to talk to Klaus.

"Well I might go home and get ready, I will be back in like 20 minutes" I said as I glanced between them both, Klaus just nodded and I could tell Elijah was disappointed.

**Klaus P.O.V**

"So she didn't want to come home and I am guessing you are here to blame it all on me" I said as I continued to clean up. I knew that everything that happens in our family and all the problems we have they liked to blame it all back on me.

"No I am not, it is up to her if she wants to move on from the past and she has chosen not to" he said as he went to get something from the fridge.

"So I see you and Andrea are getting back on track" he said, he turned round and stared at me.

"Yeah we are, I am still a little bit scared I don't want to do anything that might wreck it" I said, I wanted things to go back to track but I knew it would take time.

" well don't make the same mistake, because you know she is a keeper when she gives you another chance" he said, I wanted to argue with him and try to prove that I didn't cheat but I knew he wouldn't believe me but I didn't care, I just needed to make sure Andrea knew how much I loved her.

"I know that" I said softly as I continued, Andrea would be back soon and I needed to get on the computer to look up things that were happening around town.

"Look I am not going to annoy you anymore but just let me tell you Andrea is the kind of girl who is always smiling and loves to laugh. If you are falling down, she will be right there to pick you up. She is the one that always says sorry, even if it is not her fault. Even if she is feeling scum of the earth, she will never let you know. This girl is afraid of love because we know she has already lost so much. You need to be that guy that can break through that wall, you need to be able to tell when things are getting to her because I know her watching you become a father is the hardest thing she has ever done and this is going to be the hardest on her" he said before he walked away. He was right Andrea was a very private girl just like me. We need to work on our communication if this was going to work.

**Andrea P.O.V**

After 20 minutes I went back to their apartment fully dressed and ready for a day out with Klaus not having to worry about the whole Drama with Marcel.

"Hey are you ready" I said as I walked through the door, Klaus was fully dressed as he closed the computer.

"Yeah I was just looking up on the internet and there is a festival on just down the road, you want to check that out" he said, I smiled as Elijah walked through the door; as usual he was wearing a suite and looked as handsome as ever. When he said that I turned nervous and upset, I really wanted to go but I knew I had to tell Klaus something first.

"Umm" I said as I tried to think of something to say, I could tell Klaus could sense something was wrong.

"We don't have to if you don't want to, we can do anything you like" he said quickly trying not to make me upset but it was that I didn't want to.

"No I want it is just" I began as I walked towards them, they both looked worried, so I just took a breath. "Um you know how we said we would communicate more" I said as I walked over to both of them.

"Guess it is my time to leave" Elijah said as he began to walk towards the door, but I quickly grabbed his wrists and stopped.

"No you need to hear this besides you will find out anyway" I said, he just stared at me in confusion just like Klaus was doing in front of me.

"What is wrong love" Klaus asked, he looked so worried. It wasn't anything bad but I knew it was going to put a spanner in our relationship. We were all quite for a while till I knew it was time.

"Fine here goes nothing. I would love to go to that festival but we can't be seen together in public" I said quickly getting it all out as fast as I could.

"Why not, it is not like we have to keep US a secret," he said in confusion, I knew a lot people didn't know us here.

"I know it is just that Marcel has he Day walkers following you around everywhere" I said, but he just continued to stare at me in confusion

"So, our relationship has nothing to do with Marcel or our plan. It doesn't concern them or affect anything. I don't care who follows me around, I am not ashamed of you" he said as he took a step forward. He wasn't getting it.

"I know it is just that" I said stopping to take a deep breath before I started to begin. "I know Marcel" I said as quickly as I could. I stopped to look at Klaus face. Both Elijah and he were shocked.

"You know Marcel" Elijah said from the table he was sitting at.

"Yes I met him a couple of times when I was Andrea and I was here with my brothers, but I became close friends with him when I came back here as Andy" I said as I played with my fingers, I was nervous for some reason.

"How close?" Klaus asked as he stood in front of me, I knew that face I had seen it before.

"NOOO! Not in that way Klaus. He was sleeping with my friend, so we would be constantly hanging out with him and his day walkers. " I said as I reassured him that I never had anything sexual with Marcel, after I said that he calmed down a lot and wasn't as worried.

"Okay so you know Marcel, how does that concern you and me being together" he asked, he was back to being confused again.

"Come on Klaus even you know that if Marcel see us together than he will defiantly become suspicious" I said, I thought Klaus would at least get that.

"So what you expect us to stay a secret this whole time? Andrea I can't do that again, I am sorry" he said getting worked up about what I was saying.

"Not forever just for a while" I said trying to reassure him that we would be normal soon.

"Come on Klaus, you know the only way this plan is going to work is if you get in his inner circle" I said as I grabbed his wrists to stop him from walking off, he was angry and sad I hated doing this.

"How the hell do Us being together compromise that? I am not ashamed to show you off and to be with you public" he said, he was really angry now and I knew he was taking this to heart.

"Because he needs to think you are single and to think you are the same old Klaus who didn't even show a hint of his emotions and feelings" I said, I was yelling as well. I didn't want to argue about this but he was taking it way to hard.

"She is right" Elijah said from the side before Klaus could say anything. We both just stopped arguing and looked at Elijah. I was glad he understood.

"Are you serious, " Klaus yelled towards his brother, Elijah just shrugged his shoulders.

"Look Klaus just think about it. I spent nearly a year hanging out with them. Marcel is like an artist and all his day walkers are his crew. They go round living the rock star life, Party, Drink and sleeping around while the woman in the town would do anything to hang with them. You need to fit in with that group, so having a girlfriend attached to you isn't going to get you in" I said, he stood there taking it all in and I knew he was thinking about it. I think he finally understood where I was coming from.

"Fine I will pretend to be single and I will be the heartless Klaus I used be but no way am I laying a hand on another woman; if he asks me to I am coming clean. You got it? "He asked, I just nodded and smiled I hate the feeling of him going out to hang with groupies but I knew this was the only way.

"What do you expect to do, you can't hide out here and hope Marcel won't find out you are back here" Klaus asked after he saw that I had finally gotten my reason across.

"No I am not hiding from him, like I will come out with you guys but I am just going to say I am and have been good friends with Elijah for years" I said as smiled at Elijah, he just smiled while taking a sip.

" we can just say she is staying with us till Kol gets back from his business, and that you two don't really have much to do with each other" Elijah said, I just nodded in agreement. I knew it was going to be hard but it was the best thing possible for all of us.

"I hate this idea you know, so what we have stay in here if we want to be a couple "Klaus asked, I knew he was still a little angry about the situation.

"No, it is just we have to be careful" I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Fine, come on. I am not going to let this spoil our day. Don't worry I have the perfect place we can go and it is out of town, so I will know if any of Marcel people are following us" he said as he grabbed my hand, I smiled when I knew he was at least going to give it a go.

"Have fun you two "Elijah said as Klaus helped me put on my jacked and my scarf.

"We will "I said giving him a cheeky smile. I was just curious as to where Klaus was going to take me. As we walked to the car we kept our distance from each other like we were just two people that were going out somewhere.

"So is anyone following us" I asked as I watched Klaus look out the back window, we were on a quite country street so we knew if anyone was behind us.

"Nope" he said as he continued to look at the road.

"Good" I said smiling as I leant over and took a hold of his hand on the steering wheel, he was surprised but he squeezed it as he started to kiss it gently.

"So where are we going" I asked, he just smiled

"It's a surprise" he said as he glanced at me before turning back to look at the road but never letting go of my hand. I just smiled knowing whatever it was it was going to be good.


	23. learning about love

**Learning about love**

Andrea P.O.V

"Where here" Klaus whispered in my ear, waking me up from my nap. The drive was kind of long and I am not good at staying awake on long car trips. When I opened my eyes and adjusted to where we were, I realised we were at a carnival.

"Omg, you brought me to I carnival. I haven't been to a carnival in so long" I said as I smiled at the scene in front of us. I loved carnivals. I jumped out of the car in excitement and quickly took Klaus hand tightly; I always thought carnivals were the best place for a romantic date.

The night went extremely well, we played all the games and won nearly all of them. Klaus even won me this giant teddy bear which I was so excited because I had always loved those scenes in the movies where the guy wins a toy for his girl.

"Come on its finally dark so we can now go on the fieriest wheel" Klaus said as he guided me towards the massive wheel. I just smiled as we jumped into a cabin, the guy gave me a flirty smile before pressing the button for it to start but I didn't really take notice because all I could see was Klaus's face next to mine.

"Wow it is beautiful up here" I said amazed at the view we were looking at; it was not to dark so we could see the rest of the sunset.

"It is, just like you" he whispered into my ear, giving me chills all up my body. I just smiled and blushed when I heard his sweet words. It was good knowing we were getting back on track, he could tell I was still a little bit tense around him but that was good, I wanted him to know that I wasn't going to forget about it just like that, but I also wasn't going to give up any more of my time being with the man that I loved.

We just small talked after that, I knew it was a peaceful time just to enjoy the rest of the ride, I was getting hungry so we quickly brought a hotdog before we left.

"Thank you for today and winning me Ted" I said, he just laughed as we drove out of the carnival

"Who is ted?" he asked as he looked at me in confusion, I just held the teddy a little higher and he knew I had given him a name.

"I see you found someone else" he laughed at his own words while looking at the road.

"Oh is someone jealous, come one you know you could never be replaced" I said as I touched his cheek in a flirty way.

"If he starts sleeping with us that is when I will get worried" he joked as he took my hand and held it tightly.

As we drove I realised that it wasn't the way we came here, I didn't know if Klaus had another way to get home but when we turned down this old dirt road I knew he was taking me somewhere else.

"where are we going" you better not have another mansion hidden in the woods" I joked as I looked around curious, he just chuckled while he continued to drive.

"Well it is still early" he joked, he drove for another couple of minutes until we parked near a ledge thing. It was in the middle of the woods and it was quite, but as I got out of the car and I looked over the edge I saw how stunning the view was. I turned round when I saw that Klaus wasn't with me that's when I saw he had gotten a couple of blankets out of the car. I walked over to the bonnet of the car and jumped up as Klaus did the same next to me, within seconds he had both of us wrapped in blankets.

"You really know how to make a romantic night" I comment after I felt Klaus wrap his hand around my waist.

"Is it too much?" he quickly asked, I could sense he had started to panic, and that all of this might be overboard. I grabbed his head.

"No it's perfect, Klaus you have to stop worrying and re thinking everything you say or do around me. I am not leaving, so don't be afraid to be yourself around me" I said as I looked into his eyes, they looked scared and a little bit heartbroken.

"I am just afraid that if I do something wrong you might leave" he said softy, I knew it was hard for him but I was his girlfriend

"I am not going anywhere, you got that. Do you want to know why?" I asked, I knew I hadn't given him a reason for staying.

"Because I believe you" I said, this made him look up and I could see happiness and stress realise from his face.

"You do" he questioned he looked as shocked as before.

"I do, I wouldn't be sticking around if I didn't" I reassured him that I wasn't leaving and never coming back. I made a promise to him and I was going to stick by it, he didn't deserve to be alone again.

"Good because I didn't cheat on you, I didn't touch someone else besides you, I swear on my life" he said to himself. I knew he was upset with what was happening and how he couldn't explain how this girl was having his baby and how she knew his tattoos but I knew he was doing everything to figure it out.

"I have been thinking, since we are living in my hometown and you have already heard so much about my childhood, I realised I didn't know a lot about you childhood, you know when you were human, all the things that made you who you are today" he said, I could sense he was looking at me and he was very curious.

When I heard him I tensed up, I knew I didn't want to mention my childhood.

"Nothing much to tell, my dad didn't care about me so my brothers raised me, I was home schooled and yeah I was dead before I turned 18" I said as I just looked in front of me I didn't really want to get into the past.

"I know that, you dad started to despise you after your mother died, you reminded him to much of her. But I want to know the things that you haven't talked about" he asked, he wasn't really pressuring me but I knew he was very interested. "Like what you died before you were 18 that's means you have to had formed friends, maybe had boyfriends?" he asked smirking at the last bit, knew that is what he wanted.

"So you want to know about my past lovers?" I asked jumping from his arms and turned back towards him now standing in the middle of his legs."I thought we weren't going to talk about the past, it just caused unwanted trouble" I said, as I leaned in towards him, he just smiled while grabbing my hands.

"That was the past involving my brother and your party days, but I want to know who was your first love, when was the first time someone made you feel special, about the time where you got shivers up your spine and your first love tingles in your stomach just from looking at someone, who was the first guy that made you feel like the you were the only one that existed. I want to know what were the things that made you be so beautiful today" he said as he whispered towards me, he wanted to know about my first human love.

"How do you even know that I had a love when I was human" I asked as I smiled towards him, he just smiled

"Because you are stunning and I know the old days your dad wouldn't miss such an opportunity for you to get married" he said, he just continued to stare at me.

" fine but you know my human days didn't make me who I am today, I am who I am today because of all these years being forever 18, a couple of months after I died I was set to marry Shane Gilbert" I explained, I looked down as I remembered those days so well. I never wanted to marry someone I didn't love.

" I am guessing you weren't too happy about that" he asked, he was right I wasn't happy back then, I turned round an leaned into his chest as he wrapped his arms around my waist as I held onto his legs which were on either side of me.

"It was only to cover up my real love, his name was Brian Revolt and he was a servant for my house hold, I knew it was wrong but the way he showed me love and cared about me I couldn't help but fall in love. It lasted a while, we would run off to the woods and talked about our future and escaping" I said, I took a deep breath, it was hard for me to tell because I never told anyone, nobody ever cared so much to know about my human life. Klaus could sense I was struggling and he wiped a hair from my face.

"My brothers knew, at the start they hated knowing another guy was making me very happy but when Katherine came all their attention turned on her and I basically could go out all night without anyone caring and wondering where I was. It didn't take long till Katherine figured it out and she told my dad" I said, as I looked up and a tear coming down from my face.

"What happened?" he asked as he wiped the tear from my face.

"They followed us into the woods one night, my dad dragged me away and beat me majority of the night while his friends stayed with Brian in the woods, I don't know what they did to him but I knew they hurt him, anyway a couple of day he was getting shipped off to the war, he came to say goodbye and we promised we would write to each other and that was all good but when I died he stopped" I said, I hated remembering these moments but Klaus was right these were the moments and people who shaped me to be who I am today.

"do you know what happened to him" he asked making me come back to earth.

"Yeah he came back from war; I used to check up on him time to time. I still loved him so much I even considered turning him so we could be together forever but he ended up getting married and having kids" I said, they were once a time when I wanted to be with him forever and I even thought of what life would be like today with him by my side.

"But I am thankful that I didn't turn him because I that means I wouldn't have met you" I said turning back round to face him, he just looked down and chucked under his breath.

"I guess it is true everything happens for a reason" he said as he smiled and looked back up at me. I just continued to stay in between his legs and stare at him for a while.

"Klaus because you are an Original/Hybrid you have extra good hearing right, so you can tell when someone is close by?" I asked softly, he just looked at me in confusion for a sec.

"Yeah why" he said back, I knew he was very confused but I didn't say a thing I just leant forward and kiss him hard, I hadn't kissed him in so long and I have been dying to do so. He was surprised at first

" I see now" he said moving his head back an inch, he just smiled after he figure out what I wanted to do here before returning to my lips and kissing me more passionately. His hand trailed under my shirt and it didn't take long before it was over my head. I know a lot of people would have been cold standing in their bra in the middle of winter but I didn't care because the heat and the sexual tension that was between us to be unbearable. He used his vampire speed to jump of the bonnet and flip us over so he was leaning onto me. We were rough but it was because we were impatient, it was just all our feeling for each other coming out. After a while, we were both shirtless kissing in front of the car. That was when I felt the first drop on my shoulder, I didn't worry about it but then it became more intense.

"holy shit it just has to rain now" I said after I took a second to stop kissing him, he didn't take much notice and just continued to kiss down on to my neck.

"Klaus, it is about to pour" I said, while pulling his head back up, he just looked up. " so it is not like we haven't done it in the rain before, and we can react the scene from the notebook, when they are kissing in the rain.

" yeah kissing not having sex, come on lets jump back into the car before it starts to pour" I said, he just shrugged and went back to kissing my neck, I knew he wasn't listening but when it started to pour down, I knew he had gotten the point. We both bolted back to the car, trying not to get more soaked than we already were.

"Crap it is cold out there" I said shivering, while I just sat there in my bra. My hair was wet and sticking to my body. " bit least I know how to warm up a little bit" I said before quickly straddling Klaus's lap while he sat in the driver's seat, again he was surprised but when he figured it out he was happy to help me get comfortable.

"Lucky you wore a skirt today" he laughed as he started to kiss me again more passionately, it didn't take long before we were both creating heat in the car.

"I love you so much" he said just before we finished up, the car was a lot stuffier and hotter now, I just stared into his eyes as I got my breath my voice back.

"I love you too" I said softly as I continued to stare into his eyes, it was kind of cosy in here like here we were sit in the car in the middle of nowhere while it was pouring with rain outside.

We continued to stare at each other while Klaus ran his hands all over me; he grabbed his jacket from the passenger side after he could sense I was cold and placed it over my bare shoulders.

"Promise me love something" he said as he softly swiped my cheek.

"Anything" I said quietly, as I ran my hands over his bare chest.

"Promise me, you will tell me if it gets too hard, or if there are times when you feel sad or anything like that, you will talk to me, I don't care if it is a busy time or anything like that I want you to tell me when things are wrong" he said making me thing what just said, I knew he was referring about Hayley and the baby. I just stared at him as I thought about what he was saying.

"Andrea you are the most important person to me and you are my number one priority, i don't want you to be unhappy so if something is wrong I need you to tell me" he said, I just shook my head agreeing to what he was saying.

"I am not anymore Klaus, your baby is" I said making him frown, I knew our relationship had changed since Hayley and the baby.

"I still don't believe it is mine" he comment making me chuckle at how stubborn he was. After all the evident he still doesn't believe it was here.

"Klaus" I said rolling my eyes and smiling, I just went in to kiss him knowing I didn't want to argue again, we began to kiss passionately again until Klaus moved his head back.

"Promise me" he said as he stopped our kiss, I tried to kiss him again but he stopped me grabbing my shoulders, I knew he wanted an answer.

"Fine, I promise" I said smiling before going into kiss him again.

We stayed there for a little longer just mucking around, I had a really good day I had seen parts of this town I had never seen before and did things that I hadn't done in so many years but I knew that this happiness would last that long.


	24. The Club

**The Club**

**Klaus P.O.V**

"You guys came home late last night" Elijah said as I walked down the stair about to get Andrea some breakfast. After our little date yesterday Andrea stayed over again last night but this time we were a bit closer than the other night.

"Yeah well yesterday went really well so there was no point in her going home" I said as I began to start the breakfast. Elijah asked a lot of questions about yesterday and I answered him as best as I could without mentioning the very intimate details. Before I could even finish the breakfast and take it up stairs to surprise Andrea with Breakfast in bed she had already gotten up and started to take a shower. I was upset because I knew she always hated waking up by herself so I thought it would be a good idea to surprise her.

Elijah had already poured his second glass of coffee and he sat reading an old diary. He was probably working out or studying things on this whole plan with Marcel. He had been the one recently figuring out all the details, he knew I just wanted to spend most of my time with Andrea.

"Morning" Andrea said happily as she walked down the stairs to join us in the kitchen, she came behind me and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek before going to pour herself some coffee. I don't know what it was between Elijah and Andrea but they preferred Coffee over a nice glass of blood.

"Morning Andrea, Klaus was just telling me about your day yesterday. It seemed like you had fun" Elijah said as Andrea sat across from him at the dining table. She shot me a distressed look as soon as he said that

"Yeah I was but don't worry I did leave certain details out" I said as I gave her a reassuring look that I didn't mention the memories we made in the woods. Elijah just glanced between us as I joined them at the table with Andrea's breakfast, he wondered what we were talking about but then he got the message. I was about to say something but than my phone started ringing, we all knew that it was about to ring because we all stopped and looked at it.

Klaus: Marcel, what can I do for you?

Marcel: Niklaus, I am just ringing you to inform you that there is a party at my club tonight; it is going to go off. I was wondering if you and Elijah might want to stop by and you know catch up. I know some of my day walkers would really like to meet you guys.

Klaus: I don't see why not. I am not sure what Elijah is up to but I defiantly will stop by

Marcel: that's my man and don't worry about a date because the whole club is going to be filled with hot girls. We can pick up, just like the old days.

Klaus: Great, just great.

After that I hung up on Marcel, he might like to pick up hot girls but I already had the most beautiful woman by my side.

"I hear Marcel hasn't changed" Elijah said not looking up from his reading, I knew he was referring to his need to sleep with everyone girl he meets.

"So you're really going?" Elijah asked making me frown and then glance at Andrea, I had realised that meant Andrea couldn't come with us.

"Don't worry I wasn't planning on going anyway" she said after she saw the horror on my face, I went and sat next to her. I didn't want to go if she wasn't going.

"Why not, you can still go with Elijah" I said looking at her hoping she would change her mind but the way she looked back at me I knew she was defiantly keen with staying home.

" who said I was even going to go" Elijah said making Andrea and I stop staring at each other, I knew Andrea would feel more comfortable if Elijah was by my side because he was always up tight and careful.

"Come on Elijah it will be fun, we will only go for a short time" I said trying to convince him, I saw his face soften and I knew I had said enough to convince him to come with me. I really wanted Andrea to come along as well, even though I wouldn't be able to show my affection for her at least I knew she was in the same room and that she was safe.

It was quite and Andrea soon got up from the table and left the room, i didn't know if she was upset that we were going.

"Come on you really should come Andrea, I know I wouldn't be able to show my affection for you but at least you will still be close" I said softly as I walked into our room and wrapped my arms around her, she was getting ready to go out but I had no idea where she was going.

"Nah I am not in the mood today, but you go and hang out with Marcel" she said as she tried to put a necklace on, she was trying to be happy but I knew she was just trying to be brave.

"Andrea I don't have to go if you don't want me to but I really would like if you decided to come along" I said softy I knew deep down she did want to go but she was playing it safe.

"I am fine, I rather not watch those groupies flirt with you." She said as she walked away, towards her bag. I knew what Marcel said was affecting her.

"So it is because what Marcel said on the phone, come on you know I wouldn't flirt back and that they wouldn't actually interest me. I just have to pretend to be his friend that's all" I said as I walked back up to her and turned her round and held her by the waist.

" I know but to be his friend you have to be around all those groupies, I just want to stay away from that scene" she said as she softly kissed my cheek before walking away to spend the day probably shopping. At least I had a whole day to convince her to come tonight but I knew it was going to be difficult.

**Andrea P.O.V**

All day I couldn't get what Marcel said out of my head, I knew it was stupid to be jealous and worried over those groupies but I used to be friends with them I knew how they acted. At least Shopping was helping me get my mind of it, I was currently in my 6th shop and I had already spent over $500, that was the best part about being a vampire being so rich and having lots of money, Klaus would always offer to give me money to go buy something special but I liked spending the money that I have saved over the years.

For lunch I sat at a nice coffee shop, I knew I had to call my brothers because I hadn't spoken to them in a while and I was worried since they lived so closely to Sileus. So I called Stefan and he picked up straight away, we couldn't talk long because they were having some trouble with Elena still. She really needed to get out of this behaviour she was in but it was nice to catch up and to hear his voice.

**Klaus P.O.V**

"I cannot believe you made me come, this is not really my scene" Elijah whined as we walked through the club, just like Marcel said it was packed with young attractive girls but none as beautiful as Andrea.

"I didn't force you, you came on your own will but it will help you know get over Katherine" I said as I gave him a smirk, he just gave me a dirty I knew he was angry bit I didn't care I hated Katherine and she was not right for Elijah.

Just as I was about to say something Marcel had made himself visible.

"Niklaus you made it and Elijah it is good to see you again" he said as he came up with his Day walkers following, he came over and gave us a big hug each. He was so friendly but he was so evil at the same time.

"Yeah well figured we would come and see what all the fuss was about" Elijah said as he hugged him back, Marcel smiled when he heard that.

"Well there is a better view from the VIP section upstairs, come on I will show you" he said as he made us follow him upstairs. Up there it was a lot more intimate; there was a massive booth on a balcony that looked over the whole club. There were groupies up there that gave us flirty looks, they all were acting very seductive I knew they wanted to get in. I knew when I saw them, I did spend a lot of years with groupies so I did recognise there looks that they gave us. I remember those days so well, when we would go to clubs and have woman all over us just wanting to get in, as much as I loved those days I wouldn't go back, since meeting Andrea I have never been happier. We sat on the top level surrounded by Marcel and his groupies; we caught up and talked about things that had happened during the years.

"Now haven't you missed this" Marcel yelled over the lounge music as we leaned on the balcony and looked at the club scene beneath us.

"I have to admit I have missed those kinds of days" Elijah said as we stood next to him, his day walkers were on either side of us.

"Besides we have all grown, our priorities have changed, they are different now" I added while quickly glancing at Elijah before turning to look at everyone dancing and socializing below. It was crowded and very loud in this club.

" you are defiantly more mature these days Niklaus, like you have been here for nearly an hour and haven't even checked out or flirted with one of these beautiful groupies, something you would have done by now back in the day" he said as he glanced at me and smile. " so what has gotten into you, don't tell me you are in love, because I do recall you always saying love is a Vampires greatest weakness" he said laughing at the end, I just wanted to yell at him and tell him that I am in love and that being in love has made me stronger and a better person.

"you do have to remember that I am over 1000 years old and I have been with so many groupies that I can't remember most of them so they really don't do anything for me anymore" I said trying not to be rude or anything like that, but luckily Marcel just smiled before he face dropped as something caught his eye down below.

"OMG, you will not believe who just walked through the front door" he said as he stared at something below, his day walkers had all gathered and were looking to see what he was staring at, Elijah and I tried to follow his view path. We both heard gasp of shockness and some muttering their shockness, that's when we saw who was making all of the shock reaction.

"Well wonder what brings little Miss Salvatore back to New Orleans" he said as his smirked, I glanced at him before glancing at Elijah. When I saw it was Andrea I was happy she had finally decided to come but I was more surprised at the reaction she had gotten from Marcel and his day walkers, I knew she was once friends with them but this kind of reaction made me wonder what had happened or what she had done last time that made him so shocked to see her. We all stared at her for a while, I saw Kol come up behind her and scare her with bringing two drinks to them, she looked beautiful and sexy and I know marcel and all his friends were checking her out basically nearly every guy was but she did even notice.

"Why don't you go grab little miss down there, we need to catch up" Marcel ordered some of his Day walkers to go grab Andrea, I knew she didn't what to be near Marcel but he had other plans and he wanted to talk to her for some reason.

**Andrea P.O.V**

"I am glad that you decided to come" Kol said walking up behind me and passing me a drink, I was surprised that I had decided to come myself. I didn't want to be part of this crowd again; I had my fair share of my drunken nights and day.

"Yeah well you said my favourite band was playing and here I am standing around still waiting for this band to start playing" I said as I turned round to face him, he just stood there with his cheeky smirk, I knew he lied about the band and it was just a way to get me come.

"Must of gotten the dates mixed up but since we are here we can always enjoy ourselves" he said smirking knowing I wasn't going to get angry at him and that I was already here what was the point of going home. I glanced beyond Kol and saw Marcel standing with his day walkers on the above balcony; I also noticed that Elijah and Klaus were standing with them to. The way they all stood looking down upon us you could tell he was king and that he owned the place, but you could also see that in Elijah and Klaus. I don't know what it was but they you could tell they all looked powerful and well known throughout the community. I turned round quickly before Marcel saw me staring up at them, I didn't want them to know that I still was remotely interested in their lifestyle because I wasn't, I loved my life and I would never go back.

" I see you have caught Marcel and his Crew attention" Kol whispered very softly so no one could hear, I knew Marcel had noticed me I could feel them staring at me, I just smiled softly knowing it must be annoying the hell out of Marcel wondering why I was here and all. "They are very shocked to see you" Kol continued softly I knew he could hear everything they were saying better than I could because he was an Original. " I am going to go because his Day walkers are coming to get you, Marcel wants to catch up" he commented before walking away, I didn't move or even turn round, I just kept a firm placing.

"Let the games begin" I said very softly so no one could hear, while smiling and taking a sip. I knew I had to act like I was back in the day because Marcel and I had that kind of Friendship we acted totally smart ass towards each other. It wasn't long before his crew came down to get me, as they told me he wanted to see me, I glanced up and gave him a smirk before smiling softly. I really didn't want to talk to him but I knew that Marcel was asking if I would join him, he was ordering me to.

"Argh what a surprise" Marcel said as he came up and hugged me while he wore his usual happy smile. I hugged him back softly; I knew I had to play nice. He guided me towards a massive booth where 2 of his day walkers sat and so did Elijah and Klaus.

"Sit, sit" Marcel said and I sat next to one of his day walkers and across from Klaus and Elijah. I gave a few glances at them.

"Nice to see you again Marcel" I said as I looked at him, he just stared and smiled at me. "Before I forget this is Elijah and Klaus, you probably heard of them they are…" he started to introduce us but I cut him off as I finished his sentence

"They are the Originals, I know" I said finishing his sentence, I didn't want to pretend that I didn't know them.

"so you guys know each other" Marcel said as I glanced in between Elijah and Klaus, I had totally forgotten to make up a cover story, so the three of us looked awkwardly at each other hoping one of us had a cover story ready.

"I…. I am friends Elijah, after Kol went missing I went looking for him and my paths clashed with Elijah he was also looking for him. He told me what Klaus had probably and done and yeah we have been friends ever since" I said as I quickly came up with a story, I was actually quite proud of myself to say something that intelligent.

"oh I see so I am guessing you are not that friendly with this guy than" he said chuckling as he nudged Klaus, I just smiled knowing he was totally wrong.

"We have had moments" I said as I glanced at Klaus who was trying so hard not to smile.

"You can call us neutral, after all I do have to live with her" Klaus said as he glanced at Marcel, this made Marcel even more interested.

"So you live with them?" he asked as he gave me a weary look, but I knew it didn't look that suspicious, the story was actually very believable.

"yeah well we ran into each other while I lived in mystic falls and I needed to get away from that town so Elijah offered for me to stay with him, you know since I am best friends with his brother" I said as I took a sip of alcohol, he was believing my story and I knew it wasn't suspicious.

"Well who would have thought Andrea or should I call you Andy" he said laughing at my two names thinking it was pretty funny

"It is back to Andrea" I said coldly, not even smiling at his pathetic way to be a smart ass and to make fun of me.

"Dam because I really preferred Andy, she was all about the Sex, partying and revenge. Last I remember Andrea was uptight and was all about saving her humanity" he joked, he was really a loser but for some reason all his Day walkers laughed at everything he said. I knew Klaus was getting a little bit uncomfortable with the way the conversation was starting.

"Yeah well sorry to burst your bubble but back to boring old Andrea" I said as I gave him a smirk, I looked around hoping for a way to get out of this, I didn't like seeing all the groupies give Klaus a flirty smile and touch him on the shoulder when they came to give him another drink and besides they all hated me so all I was getting was evil Smirks.

"Well I would love to stay but I don't want to keep Kol alone, so I am going to go but good to see you again" I said as I got up from the table and gave him a smirk before beginning to walk away.

"Yeah it was good to see you again, and I am glad that you have got your brothers back" he yelled as I walked away, I had no idea how he knew that but after all, he was king of this town and everyone did talk.

**Klaus P.O.V**

"I cannot believe she is back and she looks hotter than she did before" Marcel commented as he checked Andrea out as she walked away, I was getting very uncomfortable with the way they were all looking at her and checking her out, I knew what their dirty minds were thinking about.

" Elijah please tell me you have gotten with that nice thing off ass" Marcel joked, Elijah choked on his drink as he heard what Marcel had just said, I even nearly threw up hearing his dirty comments about Andrea and Elijah.

"No I haven't she is like my little sister" he said as he composed himself, and taking another sip of alcohol.

"Well lucky Kol than" he said as he stared the other way, I really wanted to just get up and punch this dick out, I can't believe I taught him everything. Marcel got up and went over to a bunch of his day walkers and started laughing and mucking around, I tried very hard not to listen to their conversation because I didn't want to hear what they were saying, I would rather not know.

**Marcel P.O.V**

I couldn't believe Andrea was back in town, last time I saw her she was all about Partying and revenge. I was even more surprised to hear that she was living with Elijah and Klaus. I know for a fact if they all put their heads together they would make one powerful and smart team so I know I had to keep an eye out for them. I knew she must have been together with Kol but I couldn't help notice the awkwardness between Klaus, Elijah and Andrea. I was glad Andrea was back because we had some unfinished business to attend to.

"You know what to do" I said softly t one of my crew members; I knew I had to finish something between Andrea and I and the only way was out the front. My crew just nodded and walked down stairs to begin the plan, I had waited so long for this plan to go ahead and nothing was going to screw it up. I turned round went over to Klaus and Elijah, I told them something was happening outside he had to attend to and if they would like to join me, I knew it was a way to see if they were really loyal, I just hoped that none came in between the middle of this plan.

_**Hey guys now that Vampire Diaries has finished, I am trying to come up with little storylines I could write about till Vampire Diaries and the Originals begin again. So if any of you have little suggestion, I would really like to hear them so just Comment.**_

_**Bri **___


	25. THe fight

**Andrea P.O.V**

"OMG, you would not believe who I just saw, Remember Mandy we use to go clubbing with " I asked Kol as I sat next to him, he was in the middle of flirting with some chick but I didn't care and he wasn't to bothered that I interrupted him. After I had finished with Marcel, I began to enjoy because I think I stopped worrying about having my first run in with him, and since I had I realized there was no reason to be scared anymore.

"Yeah she was like always partying, is she here? Gosh I had missed her, you know I never got in with her and I don't know why" he asked as he turned towards me and left the girl next to him wondering why he stopped his conversation. Kol was a lot like that even though he was flirting and had a chance with some girl he never put them before his friends and family.

"Yeah she is, we were about to talk but she needed fresh air so I am going to meet her outside now, do you want to come?" I asked, not really paying attention to Kol's inappropriate comments, it was just like the old days when we would hang. Back in those days we had lots of friends but we never were really close to them as we were as close because I guess when the sun came out they had to stay indoors but Kol and I had day rings so we would hang and talk about the nights before.

"nah you go I am little bit busy here, as you can see" he said as he pointed towards the girl sitting next to him, I was surprised she hadn't just gotten up and left but she was desperate I guess. I got up and walked towards the front, I was excited to catch up Mandy she was also so fun to hang out with, I wouldn't call her the nicest of girls but back than we didn't really worry about feelings and emotions it was all about sex, Alcohol and Partying.

I walked around for a while trying to find her, we said we would meet outside but when I got here she was nowhere to be seen. The streets were crowded with Vampires, running, jumping and dancing everywhere. You could hardly move anywhere and it was so hard to find someone in these crowds but then I saw her standing in a space a few hundred meters in front of me, I began to walk faster to make sure I didn't lose her again this time but when I got to the spot where I thought she was standing, she was nowhere and turned in the spot glancing around to see where she had vanished to. That is when I sensed the space around me was getting bigger, I could hear chattering amongst people and it looked like they were actually taking a step back from me and forming a circle around me. All of the sudden I hear cheers forming within the crowd and I glance around trying to see what or who is making this cheer begin, I knew I wanted to get out the spotlight that had formed on me but deep down I knew that this crowd had formed around me for a certain reason and I was worried to find out what was about to happen. That is when I saw a group of guys walking through the crowd towards me, obviously it was the person that had started this whole thing because people were forming a clear pathway for him so he could get in easily and then closing it after he was through, I knew it had to be someone that didn't like me and they planned on trying to fight me because that is the only reason this crowd would have gathered around us, someone had to of tipped it off. When I saw who it was that was walking towards me he seemed a lot calmer than me, since by this stage I was panicking and that is when I realized it was Marcel and that is when I really started to panic

**Klaus P.O.V**

We followed behind Marcel as we walked through the crowds; I knew something was defiantly going on because when people saw Marcel they also started to tag along. He must have some fight planned or show to put on like he did with that witch before. He always loved to be the center of attention and hurting others in front of people. Marcel whistled as he came closer to the center

"Alright everyone gathers round I have a little surprise for you" he said loudly to everyone. When we walked towards the gathered crowd that is when I saw Andrea standing in the middle of the circle glancing around everyone to try and figure what the hell was going on. I immediately became worried when Marcel walked in the center towards her, I knew he had planned it and something was going to go wrong, I wanted to run and pick her up to take her to safety but I felt Elijah grab my wrist to hold me in place.

"What are you doing" I whispered softly, not wanting anyone to hear the terror and anger in my voice. I couldn't believe he wasn't letting me go in and help her.

"he is testing us, it's a trap besides Andrea is strong enough to handle him herself" he said, as he looked down at me still not letting me move from the spot we were in, unfortunately we were right at the front so Andrea could see me not doing anything to help her and I could see her about to get punished or hurt. I hated not being able to move or even go help her, I knew she was going to be alright but still seeing the sadness and scariness' in her eyes made me feel so bad.

**Andrea P.O.V**

I really started to panic when I saw that Marcel was behind all of this, I knew what he was capable of. When I saw Elijah and Klaus in the front, I could see the horror in Klaus's face, I knew he wanted to come in and save me but that would just wreck the plan so I looked at him and gave him a soft nod to reassure him that I could handle anything Marcel was going to throw at me but I could still see the sadness and horror in Klaus's face.

"What the hell is this Marcel?" I yelled as Marcel walked into the center if the circle just in front of me, once again he wore that stupid grin of his.

"Oh come on Andrea, so many people here remember who you, you use to be the girl that partied all night to cover up the sadness, you use to be the girl that her whole life was centered on getting revenge for your brothers. Do you remember those days?" he asked as he walked around me, while glancing around the crowd. He was right back when I was last here I tried to cover up the pain of losing Klaus and my brothers but I was all about revenge.

"Yeah I remember, but what has this got to do with it" I asked as I put my hands as pointed towards the crowd, I had no idea why he loved to be center of attention maybe he was bored and needed some entertainment

"Well you must remember that you came to me for help, you wanted me to find a girl named Abigail Watson and bring her to you, you wanted to kill her while everyone watched just like they are tonight" he said, I started to remember what I asked him to do all those years ago. I was really angry and I wanted revenge back than when he close friends wanted to kill or embarrass someone they would organize street fights like this one.

"I told you I am back to Andrea, my brothers are alive I don't need revenge anymore" I said as I started to panic realizing where this was heading. I glanced at Elijah and Klaus and I knew they saw where it was heading as well, they probably had seen this lot back in the day.

"but that's where it get difficult, Andy or Andrea I have no idea what to call you these days but I spent a lot of time and money trying to find this girl who had some part in your brothers apparent death" he said as he took a step closer to me. "Now I know your brothers are alive and I am happy for you but I still got a close leash on this girl and to be honest I am still waiting to get revenge after all she is a vampire working with Vampire hunters" he said as he smiled, I knew he wanted me to kill her but I couldn't even when I was Andy I never killed anyone even if they were a vampire.

"But however" he said as he placed his finger up. " however I got to know this Abigail and well I heard her story and felt sorry for her and since you left, you lost or privileges to kill her so we are going to have to make it even" he said, shaking his head as he looked around the crowd, he loved himself so much.

"Even what are you talking about" I said really scarred at where this was all heading, I thought he was going to make me kill her but I guess I was wrong.

"You can bring her out" he yelled as he looked towards the side of the circle, when he said that a few of his crew members came forward with a girl in the middle of them, she was being held bound it was like she came at her own will. I started to get really scared when I saw it was Abigail.

"Well you see I am going to give you both a chance to get your anger out, I am going to let you both have a fair fight, but…" he said bring his finger up to stop before we jumped to conclusions.

"The fight will only end when one of you gets staked. Only one of you will survive" he said, as soon as he said that my heart sank, I knew I couldn't die but I also knew if she did stake me and I reappear alive than Marcel will get suspicious so I knew the only way was to kill her but I couldn't do it, it doesn't matter what she did to my family in the past, yeah I was angry but I still couldn't take her life for it, I would just feel so guilty.

"MARCEL!" I yelled, but it was too late he had already begun to walk out. I just pleaded in horror.

"let the fight begin" he yelled, I just glanced between him and Abigail In horror, I also glanced at Elijah and Klaus again, I knew they wanted to jump In and help but I put on a brave face, I couldn't let them risk the plan.

I was too caught up in trying to get out of this I didn't realize the fight had actually begun when someone jumped on me from the side, making me smash to the ground sitting one me to hold me down, she had already had a stake in her hand.

"this was going to be easier than I thought" she yelled, as he held the stake high in the air above my heart but I knew I was not getting out of this and that I was going to have to fight. I knew I stronger than her, hey I did train a Vampire hunter so I knew I could beat her. I used my fast speed to roll her over so I was on top, I then quickly grabbed her by the collar of her shirt and picked her up from the ground as I stepped backwards, knowing I had to do more than fight, I had to make her weak. I than threw her by her collar and watched as she went flying through the air, she was getting weaker but she wasn't at her worse yet. I continued to beat her up for awhile, she had her occasional swings but they didn't get me tired or anything. She was on the ground and I quickly pounced on her knowing it was the right time to stake her, I didn't want to but it was the only way. I glanced at Klaus and saw horror and sadness still in his face, Elijah was the same. They hadn't really seen this side of me before, and to be honest I hadn't either.

I was holding the stake just about to stab it through her heart, when someone knocked me over from behind, I fell on the floor beside her I didn't have time to react when someone threw me against the wall, the crowd had stepped backwards to allow the fight to move through the streets. It happened so quickly, I was thrown against the wall, stake in the stomach with branches, kicked, punched, I was getting weaker but the moment but I knew it couldn't have only Abigail fighting. There were others fighting me and it wasn't fair, I couldn't tell how many there were because it was all so quick. I couldn't believe Marcel had set me up, I knew I couldn't give up even if it was fair. Some stages I had a my break but as soon as I had beaten one of them, another one would come up behind me and catch me off guard.

After half an hour I was so weak I just couldn't do it anymore, one of them was currently on top of me holding a stake close to my heart and I knew the only way it was going to end if he just stakes me, we would work out the rest later on. I quickly glanced at Klaus, he was being held back by Elijah he wanted to come in and help but he couldn't, I shook my head again to tell him no don't bother that it wasn't worth it, I couldn't handle. His anger began to boil but I knew Marcel hadn't noticed because he was too caught up in the unfair fight. I knew it was going to happen any second now, so I shut my eyes waiting for it to happen.

But for some reason it was taking a long time, but that is when someone use their vampire speed to pull the guy of me, I couldn't see who it was because they were using their speed, as soon as they were of me, one of the other fighters came in to protect his friend, he jumped on the guy that helped me and I wanted to get up to protect him but I was so weak. I was surprised when I saw someone else use their vampire speed to help the person who helped me, they quickly jumped in and snapped the neck of the fighter about to kill the guys that saved my life, within seconds the two that helped me were fighting the 3 surviving vampires that beat me up one of them being Abigail. It happened so quickly, they were ripping them apart, one the people that saved me was fighting this one in the corner and the other one that save me was on the other side fighting another vampire.

I knew people were looking on in shock, because it was happening all so quickly, even I couldn't tell her were my saviors were. I knew it wasn't Elijah and Klaus. I had gotten very far when I saw Abigail come towards me; I had a second to regain my strength. We fought for like three minutes and I use all the strength I had left to get on top of her so I could finally end all of this. I was back to our starting position with stake high in the air about to stake her and kill her once and for all but just like history, someone had knocked me of her but when I saw that someone had grabbed me by the waist.

"What the hell let me kill her" I yelled as I started to fight them but they just dragged me away from her, I don't know they were trying to protect her and wouldn't let me kill her.

" it is not you Andrea" the guy said calmly in my ear as soon as I heard his voice I recognized it, the guy was Stefan that's when I started to calm down knowing I was safe in his arms. He placed me behind him; I looked back at Abigail and saw that the guy that was on top of her who was just about to stake her was Damon and that is exactly what he did, staked her and got off he watching her body decompose. I could tell Stefan and Damon were both tired as I grabbed Stefan's hand. Damon walked over to me and Embraced in a tight hug and kissed my forehead.

"Are you okay" he whispered as he held me close, I just nodded as I tried to wipe my tears away. The crowd around us was silent.

"Well, Well I was not expecting this. The Salvatore Family all together once again, just like old times protecting each other" Marcel said as he stepped forward from the crowd, once again Stefan and Damon both stepped forward to put their protective mode on. I stood behind the scared and shocked at what had just happened. I glanced towards the crowd and saw that Elijah and Klaus had both disappeared. I didn't know where they were but I knew Klaus was probably devastated that I was being beaten.

"Marcel, I would say it is good to see you again but that would be lying" Damon Smirked making Marcel smile even bigger.

"Same here, you ruined the fight that wasn't part of the rules" he said making me loom I shock horror.

"Are you serious there was about five against one how was that fair?" Stefan yelled taking a step forward; I knew he was going to pounce any second.

"Trust me I had no idea she had organized for others to fight, I wouldn't have let it go ahead if I did" he said trying to make us understand it wasn't his fault and he had no idea, I didn't believe him but he was king.

"I didn't like Abigail in Particular but some of my Day walkers did so they are kind of angry" he said pointing towards some of his Day walkers that looked like they were going to pounce in any second, they have formed a little circle around us and I knew that this fight wasn't over. Damon, Stefan and I all looked around to see which was going to pounce first, the one on the side did but before he could get to us another Vampire had used his speed to stop him in his track, when he stopped I saw he was already dragging another one of his Day walkers by his collar.

"Come on Marcel, this fight is over. The Salvatore's won" Kol said as he held two of his Day walkers, Marcel looked on in Horror.

"Now either you let them leave and you call this whole fight over or I use my extra fast speed to run round and pull out all your Day walkers hearts, you know I am capable of it" Kol said as he smirked towards Marcel, I couldn't believe Kol was actually saving my Brothers and I.

"Kol buddy come on, what you have known a lot longer than them. You know I am only playing, why can't you be like your brothers, they didn't help her they just watched. I guess they know who their real family is" Marcel said making me cringe at his words, he was right his brothers did just watch but he didn't know the real reason.

"Well I am a lot different to my brothers, I hate them actually. Andrea means a lot more than they do, so I help her which means saving the people she loves most. Now call it quits and get all your Day walkers to back of all you will have to start looking for a new crew" he yelled, I smiled towards how much he was trying to protect me. I like this side of Kol.

"Fine it's over, and besides I wasn't going to let them kill them. They won the fight and Andrea knows I was only playing around and I wouldn't let my crew hurt her or her brothers. "He said trying to make us become friendly again, but all I wanted to do was to get out of here.

"come on lets go" Damon said softly before we all started to walk off, I was holding Stefan's hand and we all began to walk out of the circle, with Kol following us.

"Hey Andrea" Marcel yelled making us all stop and look at him, I stepped a little close dropping go of Stefan's hand.

" I just hope you can put this behind us, I don't want us to be mad at each other. I know you are staying with Kol and his brothers and I hope you can forgive me, it was just the rules and everyone has to live by the rules. I promise my Day walkers will not harm you or harass you again" he said smiling, I smiled as well but knowing it was all fake.

"So can we go back to friends" he asked giving me that annoying smile again, I just nodded softly.

"Come on lets go" Stefan said making me turn round, I began to walk towards them smiling but when I got closer to them I knew what I had to do.

"One sec" I said holding my finger up to stop them and to give me a second, within a flash I turned back around and picked up a branch that the other Vampires had left behind. I ran up towards Marcel and staked him through his lower stomach making him bend over it pain.

"That make us even" I said softly as I held the branch in his lower stomach. "let's get one thing straight, I am not Andy anymore I am never going to be her again. I am Andrea Samantha Salvatore got it" I said, as I patted his back while he was bent over in pain.

"don't worry he is alright , he can handle it" I said as looked towards his Day walkers that were about to pounce on me, Marcel who was still bent over put his hand up to let everyone know he was fine and to wave his Day walkers away so they wouldn't hurt me.

"Good" I said smiling as I walked back towards my brothers and Kol who were laughing at the scene in front of them, I just grabbed Damon's hand and laughed as we walked off out of the crowd and out of sight. I still had no idea why my brothers were hear but I knew there was a lot of explaining to do about why Klaus and Elijah just looked on as I was beaten.


	26. Trying to Understand

**Trying to Understand**

**Klaus P.O.V**

"What the hell Elijah, how could you make me just walk away, while she is in there getting hurt" I screamed as Elijah had dragged me around the corner so we were out of anyone range of hearing. I couldn't believe that I had actually let Elijah make me stay and not defend the woman that I loved.

"she is fine, she is wearing her ring so we know there is no way that she is going to die" he said trying to make me understand that her safety wasn't in jeopardy but that isn't what I was thinking about.

"That is not what I mean I know she isn't going to die but she still shouldn't have to go through pain and getting beaten. I should be there protecting her" I yelled back as I paced back and fourth trying to figure out a plan to help her. Elijah didn't seemed to get it I knew she wasn't going to die but that doesn't mean she still should go through getting stacked and thrown against walls, even though we healed quickly there is always that pain in our minds that never goes away.

"if you go back and jump in that jeopardizes everything, the whole plan will be thrown down the drain" he said trying to stay calm, I couldn't believe what he was saying, this wasn't Elijah this wasn't the brother that was the most caring, all he could care about was this plan.

" I will call Kol and get him over there to work it out" Elijah said as he pulled his phone out, I was still mad Kol shouldn't be the one that helps her I should be, that is my role as her boyfriend. I was no understanding why Andrea never wanted to return to this scene, I was just upset that I had asked Kol to come home and make sure she went to the club. I was just hoping Kol could get Andrea out of there as quickly as possible and I knew that there was only a little bit more I could take of hiding this secret.

**Damon P.O.V**

We walked silently to we were two minute away from the fight, we kept making sure that no one was following us. I couldn't believe Stefan and I arrived to see our sister getting hurt In front of that audience.

"Are you okay" Stefan said calmly as he hugged Andrea, she just shook her head and tried to get rid of all her tears.

"I am fine, I promise" she said as she turned her head so we couldn't see that she was still crying. I was angry and worried about her; I had no idea what Marcel had planned for Andrea.

"where the hell was Klaus and Elijah, they were there and then they were gone, and why the hell were they just standing around watching" I yelled thinking back to when we first arrived and saw Elijah and Klaus standing on the outside watching Marcel rip into Andrea. I thought as he is meant to be her boyfriend.

"I don't know where they went. You don't understand there are some things going on within town and we are helping some people out" She said trying to be discrete and not give too much information out, I knew Kol knew what was going on. " that means that they can't know that I am with Klaus, we have to keep us a secret and Klaus has to get on Marcel's good side" She said a little bit more quietly so no one could hear around her, you have no idea how many people ears drop on your conversation.

"So he just watches his girlfriend get bashed by multiple people, now I really feel I comfortable leaving you hear with him but also with Elijah. I thought we could trust him with your safety but after tonight I don't know anymore" Stefan said as Andrea took a step back, I could tell she was upset by the situation that had just happened as well but didn't want to admit it.

**Andrea P.O.V**

"Klaus called me to come and help Andrea" Kol said from the side of us, I hadn't totally forgotten he was with us and that he had just saved our lives. "To be honest Klaus was the one that wanted to go help Andrea, he was about to but Elijah pulled him away so he couldn't wreck everything. So Klaus isn't the one you should be worried about it is Elijah, Klaus doesn't even want to hide his relationship with Andrea, if he had it his way they would be everywhere but he doesn't" he said, I knew Stefan and Damon was still angry with Klaus and Elijah but I think they were understanding it better. I gave Kol a look when he got towards the end of his sentence to make sure he didn't spill any of the plan's details or the news about Klaus being a father. It wasn't that I didn't want them to know but I still comprehended it all, I just needed time before I tell my brothers because I knew they would overreact and go after Klaus.

"great so Elijah the one that is trustworthy and caring is turned the other way, now how are we meant to fell knowing our sister is with three non-caring Originals" Stefan said being sarcastic, I knew he was really annoyed about the whole situation.

"Thank you for saving my ass but I brought that on myself that had nothing to do with Klaus or Elijah that was some the past I had to clean, that's all" I said pleading to my brothers trying to make them understand that I was safe with Klaus and Elijah. I knew even though this plan was major to them they wouldn't do anything that would jeopardize my life.

"What are you doing here anyway? I never imagined you two to leave Elena at home so it must be very important" I said as I folded my hands across my chest, for my brothers to come all this it must be very important they wouldn't come just to visit.

" we need your help with Elena, we have tried everything to get her humanity back and she doesn't even budge, so we thought you could help since you got my humanity back after I was the ripper" Stefan said as he came closer, I knew it had something to do with Elena it always does.

"Okay why don't we go and get some coffee or something and I will give you all my little secrets but I can't promise it will work." I said as I gestured my brothers to follow me, I went quickly over to Kol and hugged him and thanked him for saving us tonight. My brothers also thanked him I knew what Kol did tonight take a lot of courage; no everyone stands up to Marcel.

**Kol P.O.V**

As I walked home I thought about what had happened tonight, Elijah wasn't who he usually is like, I mean Elijah would never had let Andrea go through that doesn't matter the circumstance and then there was Klaus who was at breaking point and I knew he was going in to save Andrea soon. This worried me because I knew Elijah wanted to be a family again but I knew if he kept this up than Klaus could leave and go into hiding with Andrea to protect her and to be honest I would do the same, you see Klaus hasn't really thought about having children for years because he thought we couldn't re produce but he has always wanted to find someone that loved him for who he was and someone wouldn't leave him and he had found that with Andrea and I knew he wouldn't do anything to jeopardize that.

"Is she with you? Where is she? Klaus said as he got up from the lounge and started hounding me about Andrea, I could see the worry in his face, I felt bad for him.

"She is with her brothers, they need her help with Elena. She will be back soon" I said as I tried to calm him down, he was so worried and I could tell by his face that he was angry with himself. He had probably been stressing and blaming himself this whole time.

"Where is Elijah" I asked as I looked around and couldn't see Elijah who is usually reading a book or something.

"He went out somewhere, I don't know where" he said he didn't really seem concerned all he could think about was Andrea. I quietly left him in the lounge room and went to lie down in my room, I hope Andrea did come back but I knew this plan wasn't going to work out, I knew it was only time till it blew up.


	27. The Moment we knew

**The moment we knew**

**Andrea P.O.V**

I walked home by myself after my brothers and I went to a café to talk about Elena, they wanted to know what to do about her and humanity. They knew that I got Stefan's humanity back so they asked what they should do. I suggested that she need to witness one of her closest friends dying, you have to show her that they can die and it is very possible. I suggested that they put the ring on Matt and kill him and then tell her after that he was wearing a ring. They wanted me to come home with them but I said I needed to stay here with Klaus; I couldn't leave him not now he needs me and I need him. I knew he would freak if I knew I was walking home so I knew I needed to get home before he starts to worry more than he probably already is.

When I arrived home, it was quiet and dark. At the start I thought nobody was home but then I saw the lamp on in our bedroom. When I walked in Klaus looked sexier than ever just lying on the bed reading a book, I knew he was waiting for me to get home and that he was probably reading to not worry as much. Reading calms his nerves.

"Hey" I said softly as I walked into our room and placed my things down, he put his book down and looked at me, I could see that sadness and worry in his eyes. He opened his mouth to say something but I walked quickly over to him and placed my finger over his mouth.

" sshhh…. don't say anything Klaus" I said as I pushed him softly back on the bed, I knew he was going to say he was sorry and that he couldn't do this anymore but I didn't want him to blame himself. "before you say anything, it is not your fault I knew what I was getting into, that thing tonight was mess that I hadn't resolved from my old life" I said as I placed my hand on his knee, I knew as much as I said it wasn't his fault he would still blame himself.

"I could have come in and stopped it; I shouldn't have just stood there and watched. I am your boyfriend, I don't care about some stupid plan anymore Andrea" he said as sadness in his voice made me nearly cry but he beat me to it within seconds tears started to flow from him, this was a rare moment I never see Klaus cry I don't think anyone does.

"this plan maybe stupid but it saves your baby" I said as I squeezed his hands, I knew he didn't care so much but I think he was still trying to take it in. " look I don't want you to blame yourself, because to be honest it was going to happen one way or the other and if you came and saved me he would have done it another night when no one was around" I said softly as I came closer to him and wiped the tears away , I didn't want this to jeopardize anything that we were trying so hard to get back.

"I just want it to be us, not all this drama and complications. Just us and travelling the world together" he said making me smile and his plans for the future.

" and falling more in love" I said finishing his sentence, that is what we both wanted and I couldn't help but smile and thinking about how good that could be

"Well I know I love you more than anything already but you are right falling more in love with each other and making up for all those years we were apart" he said as he leant in to kiss my cheek softly, as always I blushed from his sweet compliment. I looked down and I noticed that I probably looked like a wreck, I was still in my clothes witch were covered in blood stains

"I am actually going to have a quick shower and then I think I might go to bed" I said as I got up from the bed and walked over to the shower, I could feel him staring at me but I didn't care.

"Where is Elijah by the way" I asked before I walked into our ensuite, he looked up when I said that and I could see anger in his eyes again.

"I don't know haven't seen him since he dragged me away from the fight tonight" he said as he looked down and picked his book up again. He was probably going to read while he waited for me to get out of the shower. I was starting to worry about Elijah, he hadn't been home and I wondered where he was.

After I got out of the shower Klaus was still in the same spot as before, ready his book while he waited for me. After my shower I felt refreshed and at least a little bit more decent than before. I couldn't help but stop in the door way and stare at Klaus, this would be the perfect picture and I hope one day it could be like this without all the drama involving being a vampire.

"Has anyone ever told you, that you look really sexy when you read" I said in a flirty tone as I skipped over to him and straddled his hips.

"No I don't think they have but has anyone ever told you how amazing you look in those cute boy undies of yours. Not that you don't look sexy and amazing all the time" he said before he pulled me into a kiss which quickly turned into a more passionate kiss and rolling around on the bed. Soon those undies were on the floor with the rest of our clothing.

**Klaus P.O.V**

As I lay with the most beautiful woman beside me, I still comprehend how lucky I am to have her in my life. I know my brother thinks that the greatest miracle is having this baby but for me it is having a woman so beautiful and amazing like Andrea stand by my side and love me like she does.

"What are you thinking about" she asked making me come out of my stance and look down at her. The smile of hers always made my heart stop beating.

"Just thinking about how lucky I am and how beautiful you look when you sleep" I said as I leant down and kissed her softly, after all these years she still blushed when I gave her a compliment. I just wanted to hold her forever, so it could be just like this but I knew tomorrow it's a new day full of Drama. A little alter I was softly drifting into a peaceful sleep, for some reason I was so calm and relaxed when I had Andrea next to me in my arms and I knew she was safe.

"Klaus, you still awake" she said softly I just mumbled a quiet yes as I was still drifting off into a sleep, I was aware she was talking to me but I wasn't really with it.

" what made you fall in love with me" she continued to ask, as soon as she said that I came back to this world and I wasn't falling asleep anymore. I don't know what made her ask this question, I knew she was still had very low self-esteem and I knew she still didn't feel like she was good enough for me and I defiantly knew that tonight seeing me surrounded by groupies didn't make the situation any better. So I knew I just had to keep reassuring her that she was worth more to me than anyone else in the world besides my family.

"Well I loved you since the moment I saw you, when I found you hurt and I took you while we were in the car you were unconscious curled up into my side, I looked down and I knew there was something special in you. I don't know if it was your unique beauty all if it was the fact that even though you were hurt somehow I could sense you were a strong, kind hearted girl" I said as I looked up at the ceiling I knew I could talk forever about how I fell in love with her or how I knew we were meant to be.

"Why do you ask anyway?" I asked as looked down at her, I was concerned that she was having doubts again about me loving her.

"Just wondering that's all" she said softly, even though she was quiet her voice didn't seem confident and I knew it was worrying her.

"well if you want to know when I knew i wanted to get to know you even more, it was the night you performed at 99 club, when I saw you walk through the crowd to go sing, the way your body moved and how you got every man in the room to stare over your beauty but it wasn't because you were stunning, it was even though you were the center of attention and you had seduced nearly every mane just by your walk, what most interested me was even though you were the center of attention I could see it in your face that you hated being the center of attention and all you wanted to do was get out of here. That's when I knew there was something special and interesting about you, how even though everyone else saw your beauty you were kind of like me in a way you had built these walls up over your soul to protect it from being hurt and you trusted no one " I said as I thought about that exact moment when I saw her in the room being stared down by all these men and all she wanted to do was to escape because she didn't really trust anyone and she saw all men as being jerks, I wanted to be able to get to know her soul, break those walls. Before she could say anything I continued on.

"And more I got to know you the more I became interested in you. I had never met anyone like you before, you were so stunning but you never thought you were, you hated being the center of attention and you had class unlike a lot of other woman, you respected yourself and you weren't the one that was going to jump into bed with anyone. Soon I realized I loved you and everything about you, your smile, your laugh, the way you curl up beside me at night and somehow your hand always finds mine, I loved how you wanted to talk to me and actually get to know me as a person, I fell in love with you, simply because it was you" I said as I looked at her no one could possibly understand how much I loved her and will love her for the rest of my life. I overlapped our hands and began to trace the bones in her fingers. " but it wasn't until a few months later that I understood and figured why I loved and it is because you are Smart Girl" I said, as soon as I said that she leaned up on her elbow, I knew I had something wrong.

"A Smart Girl, you fell in love with me because I am a Smart Girl" she said, she had this shocked face and her mouth was opened, she didn't know what to say all she could do was laugh. I leaned up to when I realized what I said didn't sound that good, i pushed her back on to her back and leaned over her.

"Yes you're a smart girl you are an over thinker, you're the insecure, the different one who knows what the real world is like, you Analyze every little thing in life Why? To avoid getting hurt, to find happiness. You stay up at night to trying to think about every possibility to get through all the problems. You think too much, you trust less people. Your insecurities prove your respect towards yourself of course you try to live away from a drama free life which doesn't really happen. You are a smart girl and you know your worth it, you're the type of girl that is worth keeping by my side, the one I will do anything to keep happy." I said as I leaned over her and spoke to her softly, I gently traced the outline of her face and wiped the tear that escaped from her eye. She was different, not like anyone else and I knew she felt embarrassed and weird because of her insecurities and the way her mind thinks but that to me made her unique and I needed her to know that. She didn't say anything she just leant up and kissed me, "thank you" she said softly before kissing me again. She than pushed me over onto my back and leaned on my chest as she rested on her elbows.

"You know It took me a while to figure you out and I guess I only figured you out when I finally saw the real you in Mystic falls." She said as she traced up and down my chest.

"Yeah and what kind of person is that" I said as I looked deeply in her eyes, she was truly something special.

"If you ever push me away, you don't really mean to. When you tell me you don't want to talk about it, you do, you are just looking for the right words. So I give you a minute and if you can tell me you will. You try to be a struggling mix of real and perfect at the same time. At that moment you are working at a ratio. When you get really quiet sometime it is because you have too much to say, you have thought of too many things to tell me all at once and you don't know what to say first. You get immaturely jealous of anyone that who gets to see me on a daily basis, you miss really easily but you also like that we can be apart and we are both okay space is good, too. You love the way we love the same things and you love how we love entirely different things. Your head is a complicated pile of thoughts, and fears, and cravings, and dreams, and this tangled up nostalgia for the past and, somehow the future. "She said as she looked into my eyes like she was looking deeply into my soul.

"you are flawed and you are human and you are broken and you are trying, you are one person you have two hands and you are one heart and you love me and I love you more than anything and I am so glad you are here" she said before kissing my cheek softly, I didn't move I just thought about what she had just said. No one had ever explained me or gotten me like that, she was deep and it was all correct and it was like my soul and heart was speaking to her. I just looked at her and pushed her hair back behind ears and grabbed her head tightly before kissing her passionately, I didn't mean to be rough or anything it is just I was so caught up in the moment. I never loved anyone like this before and it was like we were two teenagers in love for the first time, this love that I had with Andrea was stronger than anything I had experienced, I didn't even experience it with Tahtia or even when I was human.

In that moment we knew that this love was stronger than life itself, that it didn't matter what tried to get between us somehow we would always find ourselves back to each other. Our life might be filled with Drama and complication but when we are together no one else exists


	28. Its not Katherine

**Its not Katherine**

**Andrea P.O.V**

It has been a couple of days since the innocent had occurred, Klaus and I were closer than ever but Elijah hadn't been around much, I don't know if it was because he was angry at himself after he didn't help me when I was getting hurt or if he was just busy setting up his new life in New Orleans.

Marcel still thought Klaus was on his side but this meant Klaus had to hang out and go partying with him at night time, I didn't like this so I decided that I wouldn't go to much of the same parties because I just couldn't deal see all the groupies around him.

I had just gotten off the phone with my brothers and they said the plan had worked, Elena finally showed her humanity but this time she decided to turn all her anger towards Katherine, as much as I hated Katherine, Elena shouldn't waste her time on that bitch. She should focus her time on her future and graduating high school, it was only about a week away.

"You want head out for dinner or something" Klaus said as he leaned over my shoulder, I was currently searching for a home on the internet. As much as I love this apartment I knew we really wanted a home to knock down and refurbish.

"Yeah I am not that hungry but we can go down to the local bar and get a drink" I said as I smiled at him, he gave me a quick kiss.

"We will have to go as friends of course, still can't let Marcel find out about us" I added just after Klaus turned around to walk away. I knew he heard me and he wasn't very happy about it but we couldn't compromise the plan.

We walked down the bar making small talk, we tried to keep our distance so it wouldn't like we were a couple but all I wanted to do was to grab and hold him because I was freezing my ass off.

The bar was crowded with Vampires like always, Klaus went to the bar to get us a drink he asked if I wanted Food but I wasn't too hungry.

We were going to go sit down in a booth in the corner but as we turned I spotted Elijah sitting by himself at a booth. He looked sad and miserable I didn't know if it was because of me or he was just missing his family.

"Should we go sit with him or give him space" I asked looking at Klaus, I could tell Klaus was concerned by the way he was looking at him.

"Come lets go cheer him up" I said as I took his hand and dragged him towards Elijah, Elijah hadn't spotted us yet as he kept looking down at his drink.

"Hey Elijah mind if we join you" I said with a happy tone in my voice. As soon as Elijah spotted us he gathered himself and put on a happy face. Elijah was a lot like me he never wanted people to see that he wasn't coping of is he was upset.

"Sure" he said as he gestured us to join him at the booth. Klaus squeezed in beside Elijah and I followed him. We started to make a conversation going, we started off by small talk and then got into a full conversation about our new Lives, soon we were laughing and mucking around but even though Elijah was putting on a happy face I could tell he was upset and he had something on his mind.

"It looks like Marcel is a VIP in every club in town" I said sarcastically as we watched Marcel walk into the club with his groupies. As always he love being center of attention and said hello to all his so called friends that admired and looked up to him. Elijah and Klaus just laughed at my comment knowing they couldn't say anything just in case he heard. Just after my comment Marcel looked over towards us, he knew we were there but he acted surprised. Our eyes connected and we stared at each other, I thought he was going to come over and do something to me but he just gave me his seductive smile and held his drink up towards me. I knew it was his way of saying everything was sweet between us.

We talked for a little while longer, Klaus and I had a good conversation as much as Elijah tried to cover up his real feelings I could still tell he was upset. As the night went on the crowded the bar go, people were gathered in groups and dancing. I had never been much of a club person, I always feel uncomfortable and squashed.

We were on our last rounds of drinks when a commotion started to happen in the middle of the club, people gathered round in a circle and were eager to see what was happening. Elijah, Klaus and I just sat there we knew it was either Marcel trying to get attention or some drunk vampires trying to fight each other. But as the more people gathered and started cheering the more we got interested in it, we made our way in to the crowd to see what everyone was looking at and that's when we became really shocked to see who was standing in the middle.

"What the hell is she doing here?" I asked softly, I could tell by Klaus and Elijah face they were as shocked as I was. There in the middle stood Katherine with a terrified look on her face, Marcel and his day walkers were circling around her. Marcel was as usual yelling some smart ass comment, but I could tell he was angry I could see it in his eyes that he didn't want Katherine here and he didn't like her. I figured he must have had history with her, I knew he knew about her and Klaus. Marcel was in the middle of circling her while he played with a stake, I knew he was about to stake her at any moment.

I took my eyes of her and looked up to see Elijah, he just stared at the scene and I could see he had tears in his eyes. He actually cared about this woman; you could just see it in his face that he loved her. I didnt even have to think any longer, I didn't know what came over me because in a flash my legs moved and I bolted towards the center to stop the confrontation between Katherine and Marcel, but it was also the moment Marcel leapt forward to stake Katherine in the heart, luckily I stood in front and I was a couple of inches taller so he actually stabbed me in the lower chest, I leant down as the pain came through my whole body, the stake had actually been covered in vervaine so it made it worse than the usual pain.

"What the hell are you doing Andrea" Marcel yelled as he realized that he staked me instead of Katherine, I didn't say anything because I didn't know what to say and I was also trying to get the stake out of me. I quickly glanced up to see both Klaus and Elijah standing there in shock.

"Always trying to be the hero aren't you Andrea?" Marcel said making the crowd start laughing, I knew he was enjoying this. "I am sorry but you can't save this one, Katherine has done too much evil to me and my friends that she deserves to die" he said as he watched me try and get the stake out and recover for the pain.

"She is not Katherine" were the only words that I could as I tried to regain my posture, Marcel stopped talking and looked at me in confusion.

"She is not Katherine, she's the doppelganger Elena" I said as I looked up at him and through the stake to the side.

"The Doppelganger is human" he said, he stood forward I knew he was going to argue that I was making it up.

"She was until a couple of months ago, she was turned. Trust me she is Elena not Katherine" I said I still stood there protecting to her from Marcel.

"You honestly expect me to believe you" he said, he started to get more angry and frustrated that I was protecting her. I knew he just wanted to kill her while the whole crowd watched.

"Look she killed me and ruined my life; I want Katherine dead as much as you do so do you honestly think I would be standing here defending and protecting her right now. I can tell Elena and Katherine are apart and trust me this is Elena" I yelled trying to get my point across, I could tell he was really listening to what I was saying.

"Please just let her go and she will be out of here tonight so she you will not have to see a look alike again." I pleaded hoping he would have a nice side and let her go; I could tell the crowd was angry at the situation; Katherine probably betrayed and manipulated half of people in the room over the years. Marcel didn't say anything he just stepped to the side a little allowing me to grab Katherine's hand and dragging her through the sour and disrupted crowd until we were out the front of the club. I knew it was only amount of time until someone wasn't happy with the decision Marcel and made and probably come out to kill her so I used my Vampire speed to take her down the street and around the corner.

"What the hell was that Andrea, I could have gotten my own ass out of that" Katherine yelled letting go of my grip, I was shocked to see her reaction to me just saving her ass.

"You were dead, so many people wanted to kill you in there. If I wasn't for me you would have been dead minutes ago" I yelled, I couldn't believe she was reacting like a spoilt brat and not being thankful for anything I just did.

"Why, why would you help me anyway? You hate me" she yelled, she was right I hated her so much but that didn't mean I wanted her brutally murdered in front of a crowd.

"Because I know Elijah loves you and I care about Elijah besides if anyone is going to kill you it is going to be my family or Elena." I said as I looked around making sure no one had followed me.

"why are you here Katherine" I said, I started to wonder what made her come back here, was something wrong in Mystic fall?" I asked, I just looked at her and saw her face soften, I knew that it must have something to do with Elijah, because I had never seen her face like this before.

"I need to let Elijah know that I love him and that I have changed. I want to convince him to come with me so we can't start a new life. I was hoping for him to give me another chance" she said with a soft tone in her voice. I could tell she actually cared about him, but I knew he wouldn't believe her and to be honest I still couldn't believe is she was telling the truth or being a manipulating bitch.

"You love him don't you" I asked taking a step forward, I need to know the truth and see her inner humanity come out.

"More than anything in the world" she said sadly, I could tell she really meant it and that it was something new for her

"Look if you love him you would leave. Elijah is a lot like me when it comes to love, we push so many people away because all we really want is for people to come and back and to stay" I said as I looked down thinking of the love between Klaus and I.

"So why would I run if Elijah really wants me to come back and stay I am here so I am not going to leave" she asked looking at me in confusion.

"Because Elijah doesn't just want you to come back, he wants to know that you will stay and stick around, that you have changed. He needs time Katherine; you turning up a month after Elijah pushed you away aren't going to prove you anything. You said you will always love him and that you will change right?" I asked waiting for her to reply, she softly just mumbled yes.

"Then you have to go off and prove to him that you can change, but just don't change because of Elijah change because you want to be a better person, trust me being pushy and clinging isn't going to change his mind, he needs to be shown." I said, I couldn't believe I was give love advice to Katherine.

"How will he know, if I have changed if I am not near and him seeing him to show him that I can change" she asked, getting frustrated with me. I knew she was getting but It was taking a little longer than I expected.

"Katherine, he is Elijah the Original who loves and cares about people. He loves you so even though he might want some space and has chosen his family over you don't mean he doesn't care about you. He loves you so much and that means he will look out for you and will always check up on you, even if you don't know it. "I said smiling knowing Klaus did it for me.

"How do you know all of this, what if this is your way at getting back at me" she yelled, she stormed back and forward thinking if she should trust me.

"I am not doing this for you, I am doing it for Elijah and I can tell he is upset by leaving you to be with his family, but this is his way to see if you really mean what you say. I know this because Klaus did it for me numerous times, he tried everything to push me away but I wouldn't give up on us. When he had to leave me because of Mikael, he always checked up on me to see that if I meant what I said when I said I would always love him, if he didn't like what he saw all those years ago, if he didn't like the person I was when he wasn't there he wouldn't have given us a second chance when he first came to Mystic falls, I proved to him that I was worthy of his trust and love" I said, I thought about how he used to push me away thinking I would give up and leave but I knew he was the one, so I never did.

"You really think he won't give up" she asked looking with a soft, gently face. I knew I had finally gotten through to her.

"He is Elijah and from what I have heard he hasn't loved anyone for 100s of years, so when he does he isn't going to give up that easily. Not Elijah just gives him time and space" I said, I couldn't believe I was doing this and I knew Klaus wasn't going to be that happy.

"You're right, I should go" she said as she stared back towards me I could tell she was speech less with words.

"Just tell him that I love him and I meant what I said and that I will do everything just to be with him" she said as she turned round to walk away. Before she turned the corner she looked back towards me "thank you for everything Andrea" she said softly, I just nodded and said no problem. I thought she was going to leave but she didn't.

"Andrea, you don't have to believe me but something big is going to happen with this whole Sileus, I don't know what but just be prepared" she said before she turned round and left. I was just left there wondering what she meant by that and if it was going to be good or bad.

I stayed there for a while thinking about what she had said and what I was going to tell Klaus and Elijah when I got home, I knew they were going to question why I would try to save Katherine like that but before I could do anything else he appeared, so I didn't have much time to think about what I was going to say.

"Why the hell did you try to save Katherine" Elijah said as he stepped out of the corner, by the way he was looking he had been there for a while.

"Where is Klaus?" I asked as I turned round to face Elijah, he just continued to walk towards me.

"He was pretty confused I convinced him to go home and said I would work things out knowing I was the reason Katherine was here." He said as he came closer to me as always he was wearing a suit and looked calmer than ever.

"So why did you help her anyway" he asked looking at me, I knew he was trying to be tough and strong.

"I will answer only if you tell me why you have been so distant recently" I asked making him look at me in confusion before he realized what I was saying, he just nodded that he understood.

"I helped her because I know you love her and you deserve to be happy and if that includes Katherine then so be it" I said as I followed him, we started to walk home through the streets of New Orleans. I looked at him and could tell he was trying to cover up his feelings.

"So how much of the conversation did you hear" I asked looking up towards him, his face didn't move he just kept staring forward trying to cover any emotions he had.

"From the point when you told her to leave and that I would always look out for her. I just need space" he said, I smiled knowing what I said made complete more sense.

"How did you know I was going to do that anyway" he asked looking down towards me and we came closer to our apartment.

"Because you are a lot like Klaus when it comes to trust and love, you guys are the oldest vampires alive. You guys have Been living through centuries not able to find that one person that changes your life and that one person that shows your humanity, so when you do I know you don't give up that easily on them" I said, as I looked up towards the apartment block, which made me think more of Klaus. "I know it is your way of testing to see if Katherine really does mean what she says" I said looking up towards him, I could see that small smile spread across his face.

We walked inside the apartment and was about to enter the lift.

"I answered you question now answer mine" I said as the lift was about to stop on our level, it opened and we walked towards our penthouse.

"Fine, I felt bad for the way I just stood there and let you get hurt. Klaus wanted to come and helped you but all I could think about was not jeopardizing the plan. I couldn't even look at you with not guilt coming over me, that night I acted like Klaus someone I promise I would never act like" he said as we stood just outside our door, I didn't know what to say all I could see was pain and sadness in his eyes, I couldn't believe he hated himself for what he did to me, I was over the whole thing and I didn't want him to keep blaming himself.

"it wasn't your fault Elijah, it was mine it was unsolved business that I should have handled a long time ago. The plan shouldn't have been jeopardized because of my stupid mistakes" I said softly, I knew that this baby was a start of something new for both of them.

"I am sorry Andrea I would never let that happen again. As much as I know this baby is a good thing to happen to us and Klaus, I know you mean more than everything to Klaus and he wouldn't be this guy today if it wasn't for you." he said as he kissed my head softly, he showed me love like my brothers used to show me when we were human.

We walked into the apartment and I saw Klaus sitting on the lounge looking relieved when he saw me walk through the door with Klaus, I could tell he was confused and shocked as to why I helped Katherine in the first place. I knew I had a lot of explaining to do about tonight but hopefully he would understand.

It took a while to reassure Klaus that I was alright and convinces him to come to bed, I was stuffed and still thinking about what Katherine had said before she left. I didn't know if I should call to see if everything was alright back at home.

"So why did you help Katherine, after everything she has done." He asked as we got comfortable in each other's arms.

"Because Elijah loves her Klaus" I said getting annoyed by the tone in Klaus's voice. I could tell he thought it was stupid.

"How the hell can he love her, she is a backstabbing bitch" he said angrily, I just looked up at him when he mentioned the last bit.

"Are you serious Klaus, you have done worse than her. Some people say that to me but I don't run for the hills when something get tough" I said getting angry at him as he made her out to be so mean and evil when he was the same.

"Elijah loves her Klaus and he deserves to be happy just like me and you. So drop it Ok" I said as I leaned back towards his chest, I didn't want to argue about this I just wanted to forget about it, it had nothing to do with us it was between Elijah and Katherine.

That night I didn't sleep much all I could think about was what Katherine said, if something was happening at home I needed to be there to help them but she said something big was about to happen I just needed to know what. I hated that I had to choose between the life I have here and the life I had back home.


	29. Authors note- TEEN WOLF

Authors note – IMPORTANT

Hey guys so now that Vampire diaries has finished for a while, I am not going to update my Vampire diaries stories that often, however now that Teen Wolf has just restarted here in Australia I was going to write a fan fiction on that.

Just wondering how many of you like Teen wolf and Read it?

Bri xxx


	30. The Disturbance

The Disturbance

**Klaus P.O.V  
**I woke up early and found Andrea the same place she fell asleep last night which was in my arms. I still couldn't get over the fact that I was finally this lucky to have a woman like Andrea by my side. Sometimes I didn't want to let her go because I was afraid that I would lose her but I knew I couldn't be that controlling because that might push her away.

"Morning Love" I said quietly as I kissed her head while she was still asleep, she just stirred softly before getting comfortable again. I lay there for a little longer while I just watched her sleep peacefully.

After our morning relaxing in the apartment, we both knew we really had to get out of the house. I could tell she was worried about something I thought it was our conversation that we had last night but it seemed to be something else.

"Are you okay" I asked as she joined me on the lounge, Elijah wasn't home at the moment but I knew he wouldn't be out too much longer so we were going to have to talk while we still had some time to ourselves.

"Yeah I am fine" she said as she turned on the TV, I knew she was avoiding the question so I leant forward and switched the TV off.

"Andrea, I know something is wrong. if it is about last night I thought we said we were going to stay out of it" I said as I looked at her from the side, sometimes it was so hard to keep it together and not get caught up in her beauty.

"It's nothing, it's just Katherine said something big was about to happen in Mystic falls and I am just a little worried that's all" she said as she let her feelings show through her face. All I could see was worry in her eyes. I knew she still missed Mystic falls and her family and that she was still adjusting to this new life but she had always been like that even when she was Andy, she took her time to adjusting to new scenes and environments.

"You want to go home don't you" I asked, I could see it in her eyes but I knew she would admit how much she missed her brothers.

"No, my new life is here with you. I will just have to go on my brothers words that everything was alright" she said as she snuggled into me more, I knew I couldn't push her to talk anymore if she didn't want to. So I just pulled her closer towards me knowing it was the only way to comfort her at the moment.

A little later Elijah walked through the door, I had no idea where he had been all this time but I didn't bother to ask. He was talking to us a little bit more but I could still sense he was standoffish. What ever happened last night certainly helped a little bit.

"I ran into Marcel, he invited us to one of his new Bar openings down town" Elijah said as he looked through the fridge, I didn't bother to look up from the TV because I already knew what he was talking about.

"I know" I said quietly still looking ahead, I felt Andrea let go of me and look at me from the side. I also felt Elijah stop his activities from behind.

"I didn't want to go" I said trying to justify my actions but they were still very surprised.

"Klaus all these opportunities you have are to get you closer to him, these Parties are the best possibilities to get closer to him, you just can't say no because you can't be bothered to go" Andrea said as she leant up from my chest. I knew she was correct but I didn't want to hang with those guys tonight and I didn't want to take Andrea into that environment so quickly after everything that had happened the night before, I know she hides her true feelings a lot and she is actually really uncomfortable with.

"Fine, but only if you come and are with us" I said as I looked at her, she stared at me before turning to look over at Elijah. I knew she didn't think she had a right to come but I knew deep down she rather be there with Elijah and I than sitting at home by herself.

"Okay I will come but remember I am Elijah's friend, so you got to keep your hands to yourself" she said as she poked at my ribs making me laugh. I agreed to her before leaning over and kissing her neck right under her ear where I know is her weak spot. As I heard her giggle while she tried to push me away I knew tonight was going to be hard to keep my hands off her.

I walked into the club first with Elijah following behind me with Andrea on his arm. I was jealous of him because I wanted her by my side but I was glad that it was my brother and not some random guy. The club looked like all the other clubs in town all full of drunk Vampires as always there was a VIP section up the top for Marcel and his groupies.

As always he wore that grin on his face, it made me sick to even think he was always that happy and his life was that easy. I was surprised to see him so calm and relaxed when we turned up with Andrea, I thought he and his groupies might have a few little nasty looks and comments but he went on like nothing had happened. He accepted her with open arms and soon we were all sitting round talking and actually having fun. At times he would bring up Andrea's past and I saw her tense up but she handled it well like she does with everything she is faced with.

Towards the end of the night we headed down stairs to hang with the other vampires, at times a few girls came onto me and flirted with me and I could see Andrea tense up as she stood close by but she knew they didn't even come close to her. At time I also got a little bit jealous when I saw guy flirting with her, but in the end it made me happy to know she was coming home with me.

I was really getting over the party now and I just wanted to get home but I knew we had to stick round to hear Marcel's speech. I knew it was going to be a speech all about him because he loves to hear his own voice. I stood there with Andrea on one side and Elijah on the other and we watched Marcel standing on the stage talking about something not even related to the club, I couldn't believe that I was actually a lot like him back in the day that I was that up myself and loved all the attention from the females. I could tell both Andrea and Elijah were disgusted as I was by his stupid speech but for some reason everyone else around us loved it they kept cheering him on.

But it wasn't right until the end of his speech that everything seemed to change, one second everything was normal ad than next the lights were flickering and glass was being smashed randomly. Everyone started Panicking and trying to take cover, as the windows smashed and glass fell from the bar breaking at their feet. Marcel was on the stage trying to make sure everyone stayed calm but he also was freaking out. I had no idea what was going on nor did Elijah beside me, we knew it had something to do with witches and I could tell everyone was freaking out because they thought there was going to be a revenge killing on the vampires. I started to look around to find out where the source was but when I looked beside me to see if Andrea was alright, I noticed that her hands were clenching beside her.

" Andrea what the hell are you doing" I said softly but in anger into her ear as I grabbed her hands and squeezed them hoping it would stop what was happening around us but it didn't Glass kept falling and the lights still flickered, I knew it was just getting stronger.

"What are you talking about? It is not me "she said angrily as she looked me in the eyes, I didn't know what she was playing at but I knew the situation was just getting worst. I squeezed her hand a little tighter hoping she would stop the connection but she didn't. The more she clenched or moved her fingers and hands the more the situation got worst, I stood there right in front of her not knowing what to do and afraid someone was going to see us.

Elijah quickly grabbed Andrea's hand and guided her outside, I knew it was her I just needed her to admit it. I couldn't believe she would sacrifice everything just to get revenge on Marcel. I thought she was over all of their problems.

**Andrea P.O.V**

Elijah dragged me outside with Klaus close behind; I couldn't believe they thought it was me. I wasn't even doing any dam spell to make all those problems. I wouldn't risk everything just to destroy some stupid club of Marcel; we had fix things between us.

"Andrea what were you thinking" Klaus yelled as we got far away from the club so no one could hear our argument. I just looked at him in shock, thinking how he could actually blame me for that.

"I told you I wasn't doing that" I screamed stepping forward towards him and Elijah who just stood there with anger on their faces.

"How can you stand here and lie to us, I saw your hands they were doing everything. There weren't any other witches in there, you were the only one capable of doing that" Klaus yelled as he stormed back and forward. I knew he was trying to think of something to say to Marcel just in case he asked where we went to.

"It wasn't me Klaus; I promise I weren't doing any spell to destroy all those things. Why would I anyway" I asked as I looked Klaus in the eye.

"Oh come on Andrea you know for a fact that if this plan goes ahead than I will be a father. So what is it Andrea are you jealous? Cause you know when this baby comes you aren't going to be the only thing I really care and love or is it you are afraid that I am going to become closer to Hayley?" he yelled angrily as he stormed towards me. I just stood there in shock and sadness; I couldn't believe he had just said that to me, I stood by him after everything.

" are you serious Klaus, I have stood by you after everything you have done and put us through, I have stood by you even after you slept with another woman right after you confess how much you love me and care about me. You must not love me that much if you did what you did" I screamed as tears rolled down my face. I was so horrified after hearing Klaus that I just let all my emotions roll out. I thought he loved me but he couldn't if he just accuses me of something I didn't even do. He just stood there with shockness and sadness in his eyes, he was speechless he didn't know what to say. After I said I started to regret saying some of the things, I knew they were harsh.

"I told you I didn't cheat" he said softly as we both stood staring at each other, Elijah stood behind us and looked on at the argument happening.

" I am going for a walk" I said quietly before beginning to walk off, I didn't want to be around Klaus at the moment " and don't follow" I yelled making it obvious that I didn't want company, I needed to be by myself for a while because I knew this argument made me think about a lot of things.

**Klaus P.O.V**

I watched her walk away regretting everything I had yelled at her. I didn't mean any of it, she was the most important thing in my life and that wasn't going to change when the baby came round. I stood there shocked remembering what she had said, I thought she believed me when I said I didn't cheat because I didn't, I wouldn't risk my happiness with Andrea.

"That was a little harsh Klaus don't you think" Elijah said from behind me making me turn round and glare at him. I knew I was harsh but I didn't need to be reminded of it. I wanted to go find her but I knew she needed her space. I just began to walk off as I thought about what to do, I was angry at myself but I was also angry at her, I knew she had caused that disturbance tonight even if she didn't admit it.

I waited up as long as I possibly could hoping Andrea would come home hoping she would walk right through that door, I didn't care if she was still angry at me I just needed her home so I knew she was safe.

The next morning I hoped when I opened my eyes Andrea would be sound asleep next to me like she is always but she wasn't and I could tell she hadn't been home yet.

"Didn't sleep well I see" Elijah said as I walked out into the kitchen, I didn't bother answering because it was a stupid question, of cause I didn't sleep Andrea still hadn't been home. I just went and grabbed myself some blood hoping it would kick me up.

"I didn't either, I have been up all night thinking about what happened last night" Elijah said as he got up from the table and walked over to the kitchen bench. "What happens if Andrea was telling the truth and she didn't do it" he said as he placed his cup down and looked up waiting for me to reply. I didn't know what to say I thought he agreed with me that Andrea was the one.

"Yeah than who did it, the tooth fairy" I said giving him a sarcastic dumb look, I knew Elijah was smart but he wasn't acting like it. I honestly don't know why I was so angry at Andrea; I think I was just afraid what would happen if someone found out.

"Think about it Klaus, Andrea is only half witch because she channels Emily's magic, we all know that witches are able to communicate from the other side. What happens if it was Emily controlling the magic and Andrea didn't know that she was doing it?" he asked as he looked at me, I was silent for a while as I thought about it, he did have a point. We all know that the witches were angry at Marcel maybe they did control the magic from the other side.

"Shit" I mumble as I came to realization that it was possible that Emily was behind it all. "That means I just blamed Andrea and didn't believe her" I said as I looked at the door hoping she would walk through that door so I could apologize, I knew what I said last night was cruel and now there was a possibility that she had no idea what she was doing.

It was almost lunch time when Andrea finally decided to come home, Elijah was still trying to research things on magic, even though he wouldn't find anything since I was the first to ever do anything like that before.

"Where have you been" I asked calmly as Andrea walked into the room looking tired as ever. I knew she had been out all night.

"Um you know went for a walk than found myself at a bar taking shots with a stranger. The rest is just a blur next thing I know I am waking up in some strange man's bed" she said as she walked over to the fridge and got something to eat. As soon as I said that my heart sank just hearing that she had woken up in someone else bed.

"I am kidding, just because I am angry at you doesn't mean I go and sleep with someone else" she said as she saw the shock and horror on both mine and Elijah's faces. Even though she was joking it still hurt to hear it come out of her mouth.

"We are sorry for blaming you last night when you were actually telling the truth" Elijah said as he walked over to the kitchen. I knew I should have been the one to apologize but for some reason I just couldn't.

"So you believe me?" she asked as she looked at bit confused as to what he was saying. We both just nodded towards her. From listening to Elijah, the witches on the other side defiantly had something to do with what happen last night.

So what do we do now? She asked calmly as she put her things down in the kitchen, I was surprised she as so calm but I could tell she was still angry at me and I couldn't blame her I said some really nasty things last night.

" we find out what the hell the witches want" Elijah said as he walked over and grabbed the books he was reading, he didn't say anything as he walked out of the apartment leaving Andrea and I in a very awkward Stare.


	31. Trust

**Trust**

**Klaus P.O.V**

"So what do they want" I asked as the three of us sat around trying to figure out what the witches wanted the other night when they let loose on the club. It had been three days since then and Andrea and I were still not really talking, we would say short things but never had long conversations. We both had apologized to each other but I knew we both needed space and time to let the tension between us calm down.

"I don't know they might be angry or they might just want to contact us" Elijah said as he kept glancing down at the book he was reading. We were all worried that if the witches were angry than there will be a lot more attacks on Marcel and especially put Andrea in danger since they are using her magic and her body to do their dirty work. So I knew we needed to figure out what was going on quickly before someone got hurt or even killed.

"Well we need to contact them before they contact us again" Andrea said making me look towards her, she had been so quiet that I forgotten she was still at the table. Elijah and I have spent a lot of time trying to figure this out and I knew Andrea got sick of it sometimes.

"but how the only way we have contacted the witches was through the old witch house in mystic falls" I said softly, I knew we didn't have time to go all the way back to mystic falls just to contact some witches besides if we turned up again I know for sure that the gang back there would be very suspicious and they could possibly find out about what was happening here and we all didn't need that.

"How did you do it all those years ago when you first made the deal with Emily?" Andrea asked looking towards me, even though she was distracted I could still see the hurt and sadness in her eyes.

" I spent months trying to find a witch that would do it, she had to be old and powerful but the witch I used is dead so she couldn't help" I said as I thought about all those times I tried to find someone to help me, as I thought I still couldn't believe that I put my whole life on the line to save a woman that I didn't even know if she was going to want to spend the rest of her life with me but as I looked towards Andrea as she sat across from me, I knew that it was all worth it and that for some reason it was faith that we were together.

"So we have to find another witch that will help us, can't be that hard we are in New Orleans the home for most witches" she said, she looked away when she knew I was starring but I didn't care, I couldn't take my eyes away from her.

"Yeah but that is still going to be hard, Marcel has all the witches scared shitless. They are never going to trust any Vampires let alone us Originals." Elijah softly said, Andrea had a point but I remember the coldness I got when I first arrived and was looking for Marcel. They ran as soon as they saw me.

"What about that witch that you met when you first arrived. She told you about Marcel and the hold he has over the witches" Andrea said looking back towards me.

"Yeah only because I threatened her, she isn't going to help us but she was the only real powerful witch there" I said as I got up to grab my self some blood, from all this work and studying I was really tired and exhausted.

"She might not listen to you guys but you said she was really powerful, if that is true than she will be able to see that I am genuine and that she can trust me. She will be able to see that I am half witch and witches trust witches." Andrea said as I came back with some blood, I placed on the table after taking a little sip I knew I was going to make it last since I have been craving it for ages.

"But if we tell her you are half witch than that puts you in danger, she might run of and tell Marcel and other witches" Elijah said as we both looked at her. He was right we couldn't trust her.

"Well than that's when Klaus can have some fun and start threatening her." she said as she looked towards me, Elijah and I couldn't help but chuckle when we heard her say that. I knew she was referring to the person I used to be.

"Come on, we don't have much time" she said as she got up from the table, before she walked away she grabbed the bag of blood that I hadn't gotten out of the fridge. I was going to protest but I wanted to get back on her good side so I just let her go.

When we arrived at the place I first visited when I got here, it looked exactly the same. Tables set up where fake witches sat and got money out of innocent people. We walked through the crowd trying to fit in as much as possible but we were surrounded by witches that obviously knew who we were. Andrea walked with me while Elijah walked behind us, Andrea and I scrapped hands as we tried to get through the crowd, I knew I shouldn't but I just grabbed her hand and entwined our fingers together, I felt her tense up but luckily she didn't protest and she calmed down when she realized I just wanted to hold her hand.

**Andrea P.O.V**

As we walked I felt nice to hold Klaus's hand again, even though we were still not talking. Klaus pointed out the woman that she met the first time and as we got closer she saw that we were coming and started to pack up trying to get out of there in a hurry but she was to slow.

"Going somewhere" Elijah said as he stood there blocking her path from leaving the table. I didn't even realize he had wandered off to go behind her so she couldn't leave.

"I said before that I am not talking to you" she said as she saw Klaus, standing there inches away from her. She looked terrified standing there in between three Vampires so I had to calm her down. I let go of Klaus hand and stepped forward.

"I know you must be scared and you don't trust vampires" I said as I looked at her in the eyes trying to show her that I meant no harm.

"Dam right" she snapped with a sharp tone as she glanced at Klaus and Elijah, I could tell this was going to be harder than I thought.

"but for some odd reason, you know you can trust me " I said calmly as we both looked at each other for a while, she began to relax but she was still very scared of Klaus and Elijah.

"So please sit down, we are not here to get you in trouble with Marcel we just need some answers" I said as I gestured her to sit back down at her table, I took a seat across from her while Klaus and Elijah stood right behind me.

"So why do I feel I can trust you" she asked as I looked towards her, I could sense that Elijah and Klaus both tense up because they didn't trust her.

"What about you help us and then I will explain?" I asked as I waited for her to reply, she didn't say anything but from her look I could tell she agreed. I looked back at Klaus; he just nodded to go ahead, so I knew there were no vampires around to hear our conversations.

"So I am guessing you heard about the commotion at the night club the other night" I asked trying to stay calm and not make it like we were blaming her for anything.  
"Yeah Marcel and his groupies have been around asking question and blaming us for it" she said angrily, I could tell she was pissed off and that Marcel has been threatening them.

"If we needed to contact witches on the other side, how would we go about it?" I asked, I knew she was angry about the whole club situation so I went for a different route.

"Well you will have to have a very old and powerful witch and even then it will still be hard. When you are dead you aren't meant to have contact with the other side, so basically it is impossible to do and don't even think about trying to find a witch here. It is too dangerous with Marcel" she said angrily, she was still pissed that we weren't giving her a choice about answering a questions.

"Don't think you can use us witches to do your dirty work" she added giving us all a death stare. "So I answered your question now you answer mine" she said, I tensed up knowing she was going to ask about me.

"why do I feel like I can trust you, you're are not only a vampire but your with two Originals, one that has a reputation of threatening and torturing others to get what he wants" she asked looking at me like I was on trial for something, I hoped she would just answer my question and then forget about her chance of asking us a question. I heard Klaus chuckle behind me when she said that.

"Let's just say I am a lot like you but I am also a lot like these two behind me" I said referring to me being a witch and a vampire, her face turned into shock and horror.

"That is not possible" she said sternly, like everyone else she didn't think out of the box.

"It is not when you are in love with an Original, a guy that would do anything to protect you" I said as I smiled at the thought of Klaus. I was still angry with him but it was soon fading away. She looked up at Klaus and she was very surprised that he would do all of this for me.

"Wow, now that I was not expecting. You know you are in serious danger with Marcel if he finds out" she said as she leaned closer towards me, I just nodded she knew I was half witch but she didn't need to know that I was very powerful.

"Thanks for all your help" I said getting up before she could ask any more questions, she had already found out way too much. As I got up she grabbed my hand "if they are threatening you to do this" she started but I stopped her. "They are not, besides they aren't the bad guys in this situation." I said smiling at her before turning around and walking away with Klaus and Elijah.

"She is right you know, we are never going to find a witch that powerful and who is willing to risk it" I said as we drove back through the town, the answers weren't what we were expecting but least we knew we had to try something else.

"I know but don't worry, we will find someone that will help" Klaus said as he starred out the window, I got out of my seat and leaned forward.

"And I hope by that you mean no threats or torture will be involved." I said as I leaned beside Klaus, Elijah agreed but Klaus just chuckled again still starring out the window.

"Klaus" I said angrily I wanted him to promise me if he couldn't I wouldn't be involved.

"Fine I promise I will be on my best behavior" he said as he turned his head and looked at me, we were inches away from each other.

"Just make up already" Elijah commented making us stop starring at each other, I smiled softly as I leaned back into my seat. I knew we were going to work this out but we needed to talk about a few things first.


	32. Threats and Seduction

**Seduction and Threats**

**Andrea P.O.V**

That night I slept much better knowing Klaus and I were getting back on track, I would often wake up to find Klaus tucked behind me in a deep sleep, it made me happy to know that he was getting sleep because I knew he had been so stressed lately. Even though we were still very rocky, I knew it would Klaus feel much better knowing I was next to him instead of walking the streets at night. There still so much to work out between us but we had already been through so much I think we could get through this but to do this we also had to work out what the witches wanted on the other side, I knew we couldn't get on Marcel bad side again, it was lucky he didn't work out that we had something to do with the other night.

As it came closer to morning I finally had a plan to work out this witch situation, but this plan was a risk so I knew I had to persuade Elijah and Klaus.

**Klaus P.O.V**

I rolled over this morning to find the bed empty next to me which was very weird because I swear Andrea came to bed last night and I usually wake up earlier than her.

"What are you doing up so early, something wrong?" I asked as I found Andrea scattering around in the kitchen. I was surprised to see her up this early and very energetic she was never a morning person.

"No nothing is wrong I just woke up early and thought I might make you guys breakfast" she said happily making me even more surprised.

"Oh" I said questioning her why she was doing this; she never cooks breakfast so something must be going on.

"Something smells nice" Elijah yelled as he walked towards the kitchen, as usual he was dressed in a suit and looked like he was ready for a business meeting.

"Andrea decided to cook breakfast for us" I said as I gave him a smirk, he became suspicious just like I was.

"What happened? You know you don't have to cook for us to ask for a favor? "He said as he laughed at all the efforts Andrea went to just for breakfast. I couldn't help but laugh as well.

"Why is it that every time I decide to make breakfast you think I need something or want something?" she asked as she placed the final food on the table, she gestured us towards the table so we could start eating. As Elijah and I took our first bite of our bacon and eggs I could see Andrea was watching us closely hoping we liked the food and didn't spit it out but t both Elijah and I surprise it tasted very delicious.

"Who taught you how to cook like this" Elijah asked trying to make a conversation. I have always been the one to make breakfast I think everyone presumed that she couldn't cook but I just cooked because I wanted to spoil her, I knew she was a good cook.

"You must be forgetting that I did live with Stefan for many years and as we all know Stefan loves to try and live a normal life doing normal things. Breakfast was one of his favorite meals of the day" she said as she smiled and continued to eat her breakfast, I knew I had to ask what she wanted because I knew she didn't do all of this just for the fun of it.

"So what do you need Andrea" I asked breaking the conversation between her and Elijah. "You do know that you don't have to go to all this trouble just to ask for something, that I would be happy to do anything for you" I said leaning over and grabbing her hand softly, she just smiled knowing we had figured out that there was a motif for this.

" Fine It true I want to ask you something but I know you aren't going to like what I have to say, especially you Klaus" she said looking at Elijah and I, Elijah had placed his things down so he could listen to her properly.

"So I was thinking all last night about this situation we have with the witches. I kept going over what that old lady said yesterday about needing a very powerful witch" she said as she looked between us.

"You know that is going to take us ages Andrea" Elijah said from across the table. "And if we do find one they will probably not do it with Marcel on their back, it is too dangerous" I added looking over at Andrea wondering where she was going with all of this.

"Exactly so we need another plan and you're luckily enough that I have thought of one" she said happily making me even more surprised. She has been thinking a lot about this.

"You have what is it?" Elijah asked surprisingly from the other side.

"So I figured the only way we are going to speak to Emily is through me and the way that worked last time was if" she started to begin but as soon as I caught on I interrupted her.

"Absolutely not, no way in hell" I said as I stood up from the table, I knew what she was asking and I wasn't going to do that.

"You don't even know what I am asking." She stated as she watched me get up from the table. I couldn't believe she thought I was that dumb.

" Andrea I know exactly what you are asking and I am not doing it" I said angrily as I glared at her, Elijah was quietly watching from the other side of the table I don't know if he had figured out what she was asking.

"You want me to bite you so you will die, than you want me to bring you back slowly by giving you my blood" I said as I sat back down, this was a stupid and reckless plan that could back fire.

"Then why not Klaus, it is perfect it will give me time to talk to Emily" she said as she looked at me hoping I would change my mind but I wasn't backing down from this.

"It is too dangerous Andrea; last time I took a risk knowing it was my only shot. You can't ask me to actually kill you on purpose this time" I said, I still couldn't believe she was asking this from me. How could she be s reckless with her life?

"What do you think Elijah" she asked making us both turn towards him, I hoped he would agree with me but by his look he actually looked like he was thinking about it.

"Um honestly it might actually work" he said making me even more furious, how the hell he could even agree with this, it was way too dangerous.

"Are you kidding me, there is a chance that she might not come back." I said furiously that my brother was going to let this happened.

"You know this will work Klaus" she said, I didn't want to listen to this anymore.

"I am not doing this that is the end of this discussion" I said getting up from the table and walking away. As I was about to enter my study to do some painting to get my head through all of this mess I heard Andrea say softly to Elijah that she will convince me.

**Andrea P.O.V**

I cleaned up the breakfast as slowly as possible hoping to give Klaus enough time to calm down, I knew this plan was outrageous and dangerous but I knew I was capable of surviving this.

" Klaus, have you calmed down" I said in a whining baby voice hoping that would make him laugh but he didn't even turn round so I knew he was still pissed. I walked over to him and rubbed my hands on his shoulders.

"Don't even think about using seduction to win this argument" he said not even bothering to relax as I gave him a massage.

" so you saying you don't like it when I seduce you" I said as I walked over in front of him and straddled his lap, he had given up on his painting knowing he will not win this battle.

"No I am not saying that but I would rather you want to seduce me than just doing it to win some argument" he said as he stared at me, I could tell he really just wanted to kiss me but he was trying to stay strong.

"Who says I don't want to kiss you like this" I said as I placed small kisses on the side of his neck near his weak spot but as I got closer he just pushed me away.

"The fact that we still haven't talked since the other argument we had, you still think I cheated on you" he said as he glared at me, I knew he was hurt but I also realized that this was unfair of me. I got up from his lap and fell back onto the sofa we had his notepads.

"I am sorry but you know this plan will work Klaus" I said as I placed my feet up getting myself comfortable.

"Andrea it is too dangerous, that last time could have been a lucky shot" he said as he began to start painting again, I knew where he was coming from but I also knew I was capable of surviving it again.

"Fine I am done playing nice "I said making Klaus turn and chuckle at me.

"Klaus this is going to go ahead now either you bite me and stay with me while I die and then come back alive, or I go and find another werewolf to bite me and then turn up dead in front of you so you will just have to give in and save me, I think Tyler might be free" I said glaring at him, he face turned into horror and anger, I knew he was not happy with this but he didn't really have a choice.

" You know I don't like threats Andrea" he said as he continued to glare at me, I could tell he wasn't happy but it was my only way I could persuade him.

"Fine, you win I will do it but you have to give me a couple of days to get everything worked out so nothing goes wrong" he said turning back to start painting again, I was happy that I had won and that he had agreed to do it but I hated him being pushed into something he didn't want to do. I didn't get up straight away, even though we hadn't really talked for a couple of days I still liked being with him and I had missed doing this. I found his drawing pad on a shelf just above the lounge, I started to flick through them and saw that they were just mainly random things he had been inspired by, I saw that there were a few of me. He was such a good drawer the detail he does into just makes them look so realistic.

"These are good" I said softly while I looked at all the detail he had gone into. He looked at me but didn't say anything I knew that meant he was angry at me. I knew I should just give him space to cool down as much as I wanted these last couple of arguments just to disappear I knew we had to face them sooner than later. I got up from them lounge and began to walk out the door.

"Klaus deep down I know you couldn't have cheated on me, it is just all these facts and stories people are showing me are making me confused" I said softly before closing the door to give him space. I knew I was starting to doubt everything I believed in at the start.


	33. The Other Side

**The other side **

**Klaus P.O.V**

It has been a few hours since I bit the woman I love and I had to sit there hopelessly while I watched her go through hallucinations until she died. Currently I am sitting next to her while she lies in bed hooked up with all these wires, getting my blood every couple of hours. I hated that I didn't have a choice and that I had to do this.

"She is going to be alright, you know" Elijah said standing behind me in the door, I was so angry that he agreed to do this also.

"I can't believe you made me do this?" I said angrily while I continued to watch Andrea. I knew we could have figured out another plan if we just thought about it for a little longer but know they wanted to rush it.

"It was her choice and it is a good plan. Just trust her that she will get the information that we need." He said before walking away leaving me to sit there and calm down a little bit.

**Andrea P.O.V**

Everything seemed the same, the town, the people etc. but this time I couldn't communicate with the people around me and I could move in between places a lot quicker than before.

"I see Klaus finally gave in" I heard from behind me, as soon as I heard the voice I recognized who it was.

"Emily long time no sees" I said happily as I ran up and hugged her, it was like the old days when we were both alive and best friends. I had missed her so much and I wished she was still alive, it's been hard going through all these years being 17 for ever and not having a girl best friend to talk about boy troubles and girl things.

"It's so good to see you again, gosh I have missed you" she said hugging me harder and then showing me that amazing smile of hers.

"so you got my attention what the hell was that the other night" I said as I stepped away I knew I couldn't forget why I was here, Klaus was going to give me his blood more regularly so I didn't have much time.

"I just wanted to talk to you" she said as she took my hand and guided me towards a seat at the close park.

" you did all of that just to talk to me, that was a bit extreme I could have gotten killed if Marcel found out" I said surprised that she would put me at the risk just to get my attention so she could talk to me.

"I wouldn't have allowed it to go that far trust me" she said as we sat on the bench looking at the surrounding park. Deep down I knew she wouldn't allow for anything to happen to me but what they did was still very dangerous.

"So what do you want to talk about?" I asked hoping that is was very important, I have put Klaus through hell these last couple of days.

"Klaus. You deserve answers Andrea. I have watched you these last couple of months and you both don't deserve this pain you have gone through" she said making me turn towards her, I had no idea what she was talking about. She has never been Klaus's number one fan so it was a surprise to hear her say that.

"I don't understand" I asked wondering what she was talking about, she placed her hand on my hand.

"I see you have been having doubts about Klaus." she said looking at me with those piercing eyes, I couldn't hold in my emotions anymore, I haven't had a girlfriend to talk to about these things for so long so since I did I just needed to lean on someone instead of being so strong all the time.

"I know I should believe him but I just can't, it's his bloody baby. He must have slept with her" I said wiping the tears that streamed down my face. "It hurts so much to actually think he slept with her, I just can't help but think… "I said as I cried my heart out to my best friend have missed her so much and hadn't realized how much I have bottled up. I started t mumble about all these things that I have been hiding inside.

"Andrea, look at me. Calm down" she said as she leant down in front of me in between my legs grabbing my hands so I would listen to her. "He is telling the truth Andrea, he didn't cheat" she said hoping I would listen; I just kept rambling on about everything until I realized what she had just said.

"What "I said softly, as I finally stopped talking to actually listen to her.

"Klaus is telling the truth Andrea, he never cheated on you" she repeated wiping the tears away. I was as confused as to what she was saying.

"How, so the baby isn't his? " I asked, if it wasn't that would change so much, the tension between Klaus and I could settle a little.

"NO the baby is his but technically his body cheated but he had no idea what was going on. Sileus had planned this all along" she said softly coming to sit back next to me so she could explain better. I couldn't believe Sileus was involved.

"Sileus, what does he have to do with this. I am so confused" I softly said still trying to figure out what the hell was going on and what she was talking about.

"You know how Sileus has the ability to use someone body, well one night he used Klaus's body and slept with Hayley" she said as she looked at me waiting for me to say something.

"But why, why would he do all that." I said as I tried to make sense as to what she was saying, it wasn't adding up.

"Andrea he was angry when he found out what you did with Jeremy and the rings. He wanted to get back at you. He thought if he used Klaus, than Hayley would say something earlier he didn't expect for her to get pregnant" she said. I couldn't handle it anymore.

"so your saying he used Klaus's body to sleep with someone else, just to get back at me for what I did, for making it harder for him to see his precious love" I said as I got up from the seat trying to stay calm as I heard this news. It was messed up.

"Klaus had no idea, he just woke up in the bushes unaware that he had just gotten drunk and slept with another woman." She said as she watched me frantically walk back and forth. She got up and grabbed my hands to calm me down.

"I am sorry I know this is messed up" she said softly. "You think! that guy is messed in the head" I yelled still wondering how she was staying so calm, I guess she wouldn't if it was her boyfriend.

"So I am guessing Hayley is innocent in all of this too, she was just used" I said remembering that Hayley was the one that had gotten pregnant.

"Not exactly" she said stopping me in mid-sentence. "Hayley let's just say is an Original groupie, she knows everything about them, she obsessed with them especially Klaus, she wants you out of the picture and her being pregnant with his baby gives her that advantage" Emily said as she continued to talk about Hayley, I had no idea she was an groupie and that she was in love with Klaus. This was going to complicate a lot of things.

"I can't handle this" I said as I literally collapsed, from everything I just heard I thought life couldn't get more messed up, I knew Klaus was going to be extremely angry when he heard all of this. This shouldn't be happening to us we have all been through too much drama/

"so basically I have to watch the man I love raise a baby with someone else, he isn't going to stay with me, why would he I can't even have kids" I softly said while I thought about how much family meant to Klaus, he has wanted kids for so long.

"Andrea we haven't got long but I need you to think about looking into your past" she said making me wonder why she would want that. She was part of my past so she would know majority of it.

" There is more to you becoming a witch than you and Klaus know, if you go back and look you will find some answers" she said stepping towards me.

"What do you mean" I said trying not to sound that dumb, there were so many things I needed to find out and Emily was my only source.

"Let's just say you and Klaus shouldn't give up just yet, that you are more important than you think" she said glancing quickly around the park. I didn't really know what she meant but it still sounded positive.

"Why are you doing this Emily, you hate Klaus and his family now you are helping us. I don't understand" I commented softly as I just watched for her reaction but she didn't budge.

"The witches hate Marcel, he is hurting our relatives. We see you guys are trying to get rid of him so technically you are helping us out too by trying to get rid of Marcel. So I wanted to thank you" she laughed again showing her amazing smile. I had missed this girl so much and I would have to leave her soon.

The next day flew by so quickly we didn't really talk about our past just had fun catching up. It was like have a sleepover with your best friend when you would eat lots of junk and talk about boys. She even took me to check up on Klaus to see what he was up to. I was surprised to see him sketching in his notepad while he sat waiting for me to wake up. I couldn't honestly see a fault in class he was the perfect gentleman, it made me happier to know that he didn't cheat on me and I actually feel quite guilty knowing I had accused him deep down. She was going to take me to see my brothers but the wall was down in mystic falls so they would be able to see me and if they did they would just panic over nothing.

We talked a lot about Klaus and how he makes me so happy, we did bring up what I had to find in my past but Emily didn't like to talk much about I don't know if she wasn't meant to say anything or she just didn't want to. She did however give me a clue that it was on my Mother's side of the family so I know when I get back that is what I am going to do. I hadn't really looked into much of my mother's side since she died when I was younger.

By the afternoon I knew it was any minute now that I was going to wake up again, I could feel my body getting my weaker as I sat with Emily. I knew she was happy that I was helping Klaus and Elijah with taking Marcel down, she said that the witches will continue to be happy if we go on with our plan. I knew they were upset with what was happening with the witches and how they weren't allow to do magic. Emily also hinted if we continued with this than there will be other little treats on the way but all I could really think about was getting back to my Klaus.

**Klaus P.O.V**

I poured the last bit of Blood into Andrea, leaning back as I knew it would only take a few minutes until she was hopefully awake and healthy.

"Don't you ever do that to me again Andrea" I angrily said as I saw her come back to life, it only took her a few seconds for her to adjust to the light and her surroundings. I played with the strands of her hairs as I was happy that she was back. I was going say something but then she just pulled me closer and smashed her lips against mine. I was surprised but I couldn't resist, I had missed this girl for a day and a bit.

"I see you're happy to be back" I said as I got another blood bag and passed it to her. She quickly drank it so she was able to get on her feet again and walk around. I was memorized at how fast she got her strength and color back into her body.

"Come on Elijah is waiting" I said as I grabbed her hand and guided her out to Elijah who was just finishing a drink, like me he has been frantically waiting to see if Andrea would wake up. Before we made it she took another step towards me and again crashing her lips on mine as she wrapped her hands around my body.

" what was that for" I said as I tried to get my breath back, not that I didn't love her but it was a big surprise she has been really moody these last couple of days and I knew she had doubt in me.

" let's just say I have been the biggest jerk for having any doubt in you" she said before kissing my lips again and heading towards my weak spot but as always Elijah just happens to ruin the moment.

"Good to see your back Andrea" he said giving us a smirk as he took a sip from his drink. I was a little bit upset that he had to interrupt us but I knew he wanted to know what she found out while she was on the other side. I glanced back at Andrea and saw that her face was a little bit upset; she was just staring at Elijah and realized that she found out something bad.

"You should take a seat Klaus, I need to talk to you" she said taking my hand and guiding me towards the lounge as Elijah followed on behind us. I was worried by the look on her face.

"The plan worked, I saw Emily" she said standing in front of me, I was glad but a little bit confused, if the plan worked why was she so upset.

"She told me something that is going to make you mad" she continued before I could even say anything.

"What did she say?" I asked as I looked at Andrea waiting for her answer, she took a deep breath before she began.

"You were right all along, I should have believed you" she said, as she leant down taking my hands into hers.

"You didn't cheat Klaus, well your body did but you didn't know about" she said stopping to wait for my reply, I was still confused.

" what do you mean" I asked trying to get the whole answer out of her, I could tell this was bad news but I don't know why Emily was involved in it.

"It was all Sileus, he planned all of it. One night he used your body and went out and started flirting with Hayley while your body was left in the bush." She said stopping after she realized she had said too much, I got up in anger as I heard what she had just said. I couldn't believe that Sileus was behind this.

"So you're saying he used my body and slept with someone else that is why I can't remember because it was all Sileus.

"Wow that is messed up" Elijah said from the corner of the room, at this stage I was fuming. Sileus had brought all this pain to me; he had ruined some of my life.

" I am sorry Klaus it is all my fault if I didn't do those stupid Things and bought Jeremy back than he wouldn't have tried to ruin our life" she said, I knew it wasn't her fault and I wasn't angry at her but I was angry in general. I stormed off towards the kitchen and on the way I grabbed a vase and threw it across the room; I was going to get Sileus for this he couldn't play with my life like this.

"What else did she say" Elijah asked trying to distract me from breaking anything else, I knew Andrea hated when I got angry but I just couldn't help it I wanted to calm down but this news just made me even more angrier.

" she said that he never planned for her to get pregnant and that he is angry because this baby is something the world has never seen before" she continued, I kind of started to block everything around me out and concentrated on the news that I had just found out so I wasn't really listening to the last part of what Andrea was saying because in a way it doesn't really change anything, I now have to raise a baby and also make sure that I don't lose the one I love.

" he also mentioned that she had no idea it was really Sileus" she said but than suddenly stopping I knew she was keeping something from me but at this point I didn't really care, I just needed to get out of there and to clear my head.

" I am going for a walk, I will be back soon" I said quietly before storming outside the house, I don't know how long I walked for but I just kept on going until it started to get dark, I knew I should have started to head home because I knew Andrea and Elijah would be worrying but for some reason I ended at a bar.


	34. Its Not Forever

**Its Not Forever **

**Andrea P.O.V**

I knew Klaus was pissed and mad, I saw it in his face as I told him what Emily had said. I am here laying in bed hoping for the man I love to walk through that door any minute but as the minutes go on I start to panic and worry, all I could think about was the worst thoughts. I don't remember what time I fell asleep but when I woke it was the next morning, as I leaned over hoping I would fall roll into Klaus's body I was more surprised when his side of the bed hadn't even been slept In.

"Morning Elijah, I see Klaus didn't come home last night?" I asked as I stepped into the morning sunshine that shown over the kitchen and dining room. Elijah was in the middle of making breakfast something Klaus was usually the one who would have it all prepared.

" Morning Andrea. No he didn't I stayed up as long as I could hoping he would come home but he didn't. I am sorry he usually does this when he needs some space" he said glancing up very quickly before returning to what he was doing. " I wouldn't worry to much" he added hoping it would make me worry less but it didn't it just made me worse, what happens if he did sleep with another woman last night.

Through out the day I tried to keep myself busy so I didn't think of Klaus or worry about him but everything I seemed to touch or saw reminded me of moments I had spent with Klaus. I don't know why I was so worried but I think it is because I was scared he wasn't going to come back or ever forgive me.

_Dear Emily._

_It feels weird writing to your after I saw you only about a week ago. I am so thankful that you told me the truth about Klaus and this baby and I know I did the right thing in telling him everything, even though it hurt him so much. I am just worried about him that is all, he left after I told him and he still hasn't been home yet and it is already been three days, I don't know where he is or what he is doing, I am scared he might try and go after Silues. He called the other day and told me that he just needed space and that he would be home soon, but I couldn't help but have doubt weather he was telling me the truth, Elijah told me not to worry so much and that it is not uncommon for him to do this when he is stressed and angry, but that makes me more mad at him. I think after everything we have been through this last year, that I deserved more than a two minute phone call to tell me he was alright. _

_I am going to take you advice anyway. I am packing at the moment to head back to Mystic falls. After you told me that I should look into my past I have been very curious so I am going to head home spend time with my family, I think this would do me the world of good, to be surrounded by my background and the place I grew up In and besides knowing mystic falls there will be some kind of drama that I can help with to get my head away from thinking about Klaus. _

_The only problem about all of this is that I am going to have to keep all this drama from my brothers, I am still surprised that they haven't heard that Klaus is going to be a dad, so they don't need to know about me dying to come and see you. _

_Anyway I should go, I am nearly done packing than I have to write a letter to Klaus to explain everything since he is not answering my phone calls._

_I miss you and I am so glad I got to see you again and I defiantly know that you will see this so that makes me happy also._

_I love you_

_Andrea x _

As I finished writing and packing I knew I was coming closer to writing the letter that I was dreading. Elijah told me to write down all my feelings in the letter and to reassure him that it isn't forever. I was glad that I have Elijah next to me the last couple of days, I wouldn't know what I would do without him trying to take my mind of Klaus.

_Klaus, _

_I know I shouldn't be writing this letter but I didn't know what else to do. I have tried calling you but you aren't answering, I totally understand that you need your space. _

_I am going to head back home to Mystic falls for a while, there some things I need to work out back there and I am missing my brothers like crazy. _

_I know this is very hard for you and what Sileus did was disgusting, but in someway he gave a gift and that gift is having a child, it doesn't matter who the mother is all that matters is that you are going to be a dad, something everyone thought was impossible for vampires. _

_You are going to be a wonderful dad, nothing like your father and I cant wait to be by your side and help you whenever you need it._

_This isn't a goodbye letter because we will be together again soon, but for now I know you need your space and I will wait for you until you need me._

_If you do need me, call me I don't care if I am sleeping or if I am having my own problems or if I am angry at you. If you need me and if you need to talk to me, Ill always be there for you. NO matter how big or small the problem is._

_I love you with all my heart._

_Andrea Xx_

With that I placed it on his side of the bed and gathered my things to head back home. Half of me was sad to leave but I was also really excited to see my brothers. I haven't seen them in so long and I need to be with them right now. They have no idea that I am coming so it is going to be a big surprise especially for Stefan who is graduating in the next couple of days for like the 50th time.

I know he gets upset though because I think he always wanted to graduate when we were human and in front of our mother which he never got the chance to.

"Got Everything Andrea" Elijah said as I walked into the other room, he has been really good these last couple of days, he has tried to keep my calm and reassure me that Klaus will be back.

"yeah I think I do" I said laughing as I looked over at my luggage and realised that I look like I am going for about a year, but I have never been the lightest packer.

I walked over and gave Elijah a hug and told me I would call when I arrive as he helped my down the stairs. As I walked outside I had realised he had gone to a lot of trouble.

"wow this is beautiful" I said astonished at the car that was in front of me. It looked like it came out of a James Bond movie.

" yeah well I thought you could at least go home in style, and besides it will get you there quicker." he said as he watched me run my hands over this beautiful white convertible Audi TTS.

" you didn't buy this did you?" I asked worried that he had spent money on me, I could have driven my Range Rover home, I wasn't to fussed but this was amazing.

" No I have had it for a while, I brought it when I lived in LA but its been in storage for a while, I thought you would look good driving it" he said as he followed my gaze over the car, I couldn't believe he would be so kind as much as I wasn't fussed what I drove this was still better than my Range Rover.

" Thank you" I said as I gave him one last hug after he placed my things in the back.

" You're welcome. Have a good time back home and don't worry I will tell Klaus when he gets home. Send my love to Rebecca" he said before closing the door, I knew he would tell Klaus when he got home.

With that I drove of beginning my journey back home. I was so happy and excited to see my brother and my friends back home but I also was excited and eager to get stuck into learning about my History and my family because I knew Emily was talking about something big when she mentioned.

Elijah P.O.V

I watched her drive away feeling a little bit unsure what had just happened. As much as she tried to be happy and confident that Klaus was safe where ever he was and that he was going to return home soon, I could see it in her eyes that she was worried about Klaus and there future. I hated seeing her this way and it mad me so angry at Klaus for doing this to her. I know this was common for Klaus but that was back when he didn't have the most Beautiful and caring woman standing right there next to him and one day she might meet someone that might make her leave him. I defiantly knew from experience that you can only spend a certain amount of time trying to find the good in someone, I knew this because it was a lot like Katherine and I but I couldn't start comparing my love life to the love between Andrea and Klaus. My brother has already shown that he would go to extraordinary lengths to show Andrea how he feels and she has done the same as well. There love wasn't like Katherine and I's, it is strong and unique something that has lasted through years of change and drama.

I knew as soon as Klaus got home I was going to drill into him about taking Andrea for granted, he couldn't keep doing this. It wasn't right and unfair on Andrea, she has stood by him through all of this and he has to know that he couldn't just disappear for days without any notice. I understood that he needed space but leaving Andrea like that with no answers, those things are what are going to ruin his relationship with Andrea and I cant even imagine the person he will turn back into if Andrea ever left.


	35. Returning back home

Andrea P.O.V

Everything seemed normal as I drove through the streets of Mystic falls but I know that it is far from normal, that there defiantly would be Drama going on. For some reason I could just feel that something big was going on.

As I approached the house I was a bit surprised to see that both my brothers weren't at home, I thought they would be, knowing them they would be drinking like always.

" hello, anyone Home" I screamed as I walked through the house, hoping someone would be there but the house was silent, dead silent. It was a lot messier than before, I could see that Elena had moved in probably because it was closer to Jeremy, since she could just run through the woods to see him. As I came to conclusion that no one was home I knew it was the best opportunity to find some information about my mother and family.

I spent hours going through old books, Diaries and photos trying to see if I can figure out what Emily was talking about but it all looked the same, I didn't read over anything I didn't already know. My mother was a rich girl who met my dad at a ball and was set to marry him a couple of months later. They had Damon, Stefan and than me but our mother died a little later after me so I never really knew her.

I don't get what Emily was talking about, this all seemed normal just like any other Families, I was going to continue but all of the sudden the lights turned of.

"HELLO, Anyone there" I screamed as I tried to find a tort for the house so I could see where I was going. Why the hell did the power go of, I knew it had something to do with the supernatural or someone was playing with me.

I finally found the torch and I walked around the house, as much as I was scared I knew I was capable of fighting whoever it was but I was shit scared just in case it was Sileus, I knew what he was capable of.

As I approached the window I realised that it wasn't just our house that was dark, it looked like the whole town was in a black out, with this I defiantly knew that there was something going.

I spent hours trying to find the gang but I couldn't find anyone, I didn't know where they were and I was getting worried. I went back to the underground round cellar just in case someone was there now, I didn't really want to because being in a grave yard wasn't really my first choice especially when I am alone, I might be a Vampire but I still had feeling like a normal teenager.

I was about to enter the cellar when I heard some commotion from the side of me, I used my Vampire speed to get closer to see what was happening. All I could see was Elena, Jeremy fighting with Fin which I was totally shocked why the hell was he alive I thought he should be dead, I could also sense Stefan, Damon coming up in the bushes, I just knew this was going to end up in Drama.

" Andrea, you can come out I know you are there" Fin yelled making me jump in shock, how did he even know I was there. I slowly walked out scared and confused at what was going to happen.

" what the hell you are meant to be dead" I said softly coming out from the bushes just when Stefan and Damon approached us, they glanced at Elena and Jeremy and than were confused and shocked when they looked at me.

" yeah and you are meant to be in New Orleans with my brothers, did it all get to much for you?" he asked laughing at his own sentence, he was such a jerk but I knew where he was going.

"what do you want Fin" Stefan asked as he and Damon walked in front Jeremy, Elena and I to protect us. Even though I was stronger they still put on a defensive wall just like brothers should.

" oh well you know Revenge for my death" he said as he glared at Elena, even though she wasn't the one that killed him she was still one of the reason why he was dead.

"but you were going to sacrifice yourself anyway, so it doesn't really matter" Damon added, he was right Fin was going to sacrifice himself anyway so why was he getting revenge, he wanted to die

"yeah I was but that was before I was reunited with the love of my life. When I was with her I didn't want to die any more until you killed me" he said glancing at Stefan and giving him a dirty, he was the one that killed him but Stefan didn't really give a crap. , it was to protect everyone and especially me

" Rose is over on the other side with you, that should be enough. Your with your family" I added stepping forward to show that I meant no harm towards him. I just tried to show him that I cared and that didn't want any killings tonight.

" Do you know how much it kills me to be on the other side and not able to do anything, not able to live a life with Rose," he said stepping forward towards me, Damon stepped forward as well thinking he was going to do something that hurt me, I loved how Damon was always protective of me.

" Andrea do you know how much I Envy Klaus. After everything he has done through out his life, he still gets someone as beautiful and caring as you. He doesn't deserve you and you deserve so much better" he said looking at me in the eyes, I knew he really meant it in a nice way but he didn't understand the love between Klaus and I, no one did or ever will.

" I love Klaus and he loves me more than Anything and I will stick by him through anything." I said softly quiet hurt at the things he just said.

" so where is here Andrea, why are you here alone? Oh wait you don't know where he is, do you?" he asked making me start to panic, he must of known what has been happening back in New Orleans, my brothers couldn't find out this way.

" I am not surprised, Klaus always seems to Disappear and run away" he added, as he kept glaring at me.

"what is he talking about Andrea. Where is Klaus?" Stefan said from behind me, I didn't want to turn around because he would be able to see my tears forming.

" he needs to figure some things out, he will be back" I said reassuring both my brothers and probably me that Klaus hadn't left forever that he just needed space.

" tell me about it, if someone ever did what Klaus did I wouldn't stick by him, it must be hard knowing he was with someone else, that he lied" Fin laughing, while grinned knowing it was getting to me. I just wanted to kill him right there, I wasn't planing on telling my brothers about that but now they were going to find out.

"Andrea what the hell is he talking about" Damon yelled from beside me, before I could say anything Fin laughed at all of us.

"Klaus cheated on Andrea, he slept with someone else" Fin said before I could answer my brothers, I could feel the anger of my brothers beside me, I was ashamed even though it wasn't true

"HE WHAT? I AM GOING TO KILL HIM" Damon yelled, as he began to storm off I grabbed his arm trying to clam him down but it was no luck he was fuming.

"and wait that isn't even the best part" Fin added.

"Shut up Fin, you don't know what you are talking about"i yelled as I stepped forward trying to hold my anger In but I knew any second now I was going to snap at him. They didn't need to know this.

" Come on! its the best part. NO Vampire has ever gotten someone pregnant. Klaus is going to be the first Vampire Dad Ever " he spat not even bothering to listen to me, he was here to make my life hell and knew this was going to cause more Drama, it was like his way of getting back at Klaus.

" WHAT! did I just here him Correctly." Damon yelled as he stepped in front of me not caring that Fin was still there, he just looked at me wanting answers I knew they all did but it was so complicate.

" yeah you did Klaus is going to be a dad" fin began to talk again but before he could finish I walked up to him and snapped his neck. He was just making things worse

" he was annoying me" I said as they all looked at me, I was trying to justify the reason why I killed fin

" You better start Explaining, what the hell was Fin going on about Klaus being a dad. That is impossible" Damon demanded after I killed Fin.

" yeah I thought Vampires couldn't have babies" Elena said stepping towards my brothers, I had totally forgotten she was there with Jeremy.

" well it is for full Vampires but Klaus was born a Werewolf and Magic turned him into a Vampire so he can reproduce with humans" I said softly trying to hold back the tears and the sadness that was coming over me.

" So Klaus Cheated on you, that Bastard. How the hell can you stand by him knowing he lied and was with someone else, I thought you were smarter than that." Stefan said realising he couldn't take what he just said back, I just stood there with hurt from what Stefan had said. I needed there support not them lecturing me.

" he didn't okay, it is complicated. I will explain it later okay" I said hoping they would drop it but I knew they wouldn't and that they would continue until I had explained everything. Just at the right time Bonnie cam to join us, she said that she would keep the veil up as long as possible so Elena could spend time with Alaric and Jeremy at the same time. No one really listened to me they all just continued to stare at me wanting answers but I wasn't ready

After a few minutes Damon offered to take Bonnie, Jeremy and Elena home while Stefan said that he was going to check up on Caroline at the Grill, I had heard what had happened to her. I said I would meet up with them in a little bit, I knew I wasn't going to get out of explaining everything to them but first I needed some time to get my head around everything. As much as I tried to get Klaus out of my head I just couldn't and all this Drama made me think about him more.

**Stefan P.O.V**

It has been nearly an hour since Andrea left the woods, I worried about her I couldn't get her face out of my head, she looked so sad and worried. What the hell has Klaus been doing to her while in New Orleans. I knew he wasn't right for her and I knew he didn't care about her, how the hell could he go and cheat on her and she actually stayed with him.

" good you're here. We need to celebrate" Caroline said as she walked over to the table I was sitting at.

"not really in the mood to celebrate" I said all I could think about was Andrea and things I had heard from Fin about Klaus.

"what is wrong with you? come on Silues is dead or whatever. You sister is back and your siting here like a bump on a log" she said as she poured me a drink. I knew I should have been happy but I couldn't knowing everything and I thought I would see someone today.

" there was someone I thought I would see today but I didn't, they didn't come through" I said pouring myself another drink after I scold the first one.

" you better mean me" someone said behind me, as I glanced at Caroline who was as surprised as me.

'You have got to be kidding me" I said as I turned around and was faced with Lexi, I stood up and embraced her so tightly. I never wanted to let her go. She sat next to Caroline and we started to talk about the day events, after Lexi told us how shocked she was when Andrea came back we started to talk about the news I had just found out about her and Klaus. Caroline was as shocked as I was but for some reason Lexi kept defending Andrea and Klaus, for some reason I knew she knew something I didn't but I was just wondering what.

Andrea P.O.V

I was on my way to find Stefan, I kind felt scared walking down the streets of Mystic falls knowing that there were ghosts, so I tried to stay clear of the triangle but the grill was centred in the middle.

As I approached the grill I suddenly saw a figure coming towards me, I knew it had to have been a ghosts because it was walking to fast like it was on a mission or something. At the start I thought it have had to been someone who I have killed but I have killed that many people and this looked like a young teenager. As they came closer I was even more surprised to have seen who it was.

"Brian" I whispered as I started to see who he was. He was the first guy I ever loved and he looked exactly the same as the last time I saw him. Tears began to form as I remembered our past, was he to have a happy reunion or was he here for revenge of his death.

" Andrea, Last time I saw you, I was getting shipped of to the war" he said softly, by his comment I didn't know if that was a negative approach or positive.

" yeah sorry about that, my dad was a dick" I said softly hoping it would make him see I meant no harm.

" it wasn't your fault Andrea, even though he did beat us I never would take back those moments I had with you" he said before embracing me into a hug, I was stunned at first but than I realised he still felt and smelt the same. The hug was like it was 170 years ago. His affection kind of distracted me and I had totally forgotten as to how he was capable of being here. Only the supernatural were allowed to communicate with us.

" how are you even here" I asked softly after we had our little reunion.

" I am a witch, well was born witch never really used my magic though" he said as he chuckled at how surprised and shocked I was.

" are you serious, that is heaps cool. I never even knew that we had witches living around us until I was turned but I still thought Emily was the only witch" I said as we began to walk over to the park and sat on the swings.

"you would be surprised Andrea." he just said as he continued to stare at me, I had totally forgotten how beautiful his eyes were. We literally sat there for 3 minutes just staring at each other, I knew If Klaus was here than he would be extremely mad because for some reason all my feelings were coming back, I guess they were right when they say that you never forget you first love.

We spent Majority of the night talking about old memories, he was really interested in my life with Klaus and what I had been up to. It was nearly 3am when I realised how long we had actually spent talking to him, I knew Stefan and Damon would be really worried and angry at me.

" I think I should head home" I said as I got from the swing gathering my things together so I could head home and explain to my brothers what had happened.

"would you like to come, my brothers would love to see you" I said knowing they would be so glad to see that he is happy after all these years, I knew they felt extremely guilty for letting my father hurt him and me all those years ago but after talking to him tonight I could tell he wasn't the type to hold grudges.

" Na I might actually go take a walk out to the woods and check out where all our houses used to be" he said as he followed me through the park. I would of offered to go with him but I could it was something he wanted to do by himself.

" well will I see you again" I asked hoping he would say yes, he just smiled and nodded his head, I was glad because I really enjoyed hanging out with him tonight, there was no drama or anything like that.

" hey Andrea can I ask you something" he asked as I turn to walk of, I wondered what kind of question he was going to ask me.

"what lets just say you did not turn me back in the day, you reckon we would still be together. Like our love would have lasted this long?" he said, I just stood there staring at him, I didn't know what to say or do.

" I don't know I haven't really thought about it, I guess we will never know" I said softly hoping it was the correct answer, I didn't want to start a fight when we just were reunited.

" yeah I guess you are right and besides your with Klaus" he said smiling before walking of towards the wood. I couldn't tell if he was disappointed or not but it was the right answer. I was with Klaus and I loved him more than anyone else and even though my feelings might be a tad confused at this very moment it is just because I ran into the only other person I ever loved besides Klaus, but I knew Klaus was the one for me.

"Where the hell have you been, I have been worried Sick" Stefan spat as soon as I walked through the door. He was in the lounge room as always with a glass of Scotch, it reminded me of the years when he use to look after me.

" I see things still haven't changed around here, you are still forgetting she is more powerful and she is over 170 years old" Lexi commented as she walked through the door way following Stefan.

"OMG Lexi, It has been ages, you still look amazing like always" I screamed as I ran up towards her, for years she was like my older sister while Stefan was like my father figure. I had missed her so much, I remember how angry I was when Stefan told me Damon Killed her.

"have you looked in the mirror, Girl you look Amazing. No wonder your brothers are so protective of you trying to keep all the boys away and no wonder you scored yourself an Original" she laughed as we embraced each other.

" yeah one that cheats on her" Stefan commented from the side, I didn't think he expected me to hear, but I did and it hurt me to hear him say that.

" he didn't cheat Stefan I told you it is complicated." I said sadly as I went towards the mini bar to grab myself some alcohol, I knew I was going to need it to answer all Stefan Questions.

" you will never guess who I was just with" I said trying to dodge the question about Klaus.

" who" Lexi said really excited she could just tell it was a guy I was referring to but she must have forgotten I was with Klaus.

" remember Brian Revolt,Stefan? " I asked watching his face turn into shock and surprise when he heard me say his name. I knew Stefan always liked him back when he was the love of my life.

"No way, what the hell" he said stunned , he jumped on the lounge next to Lexi. They both looked like excited 5 years old about to get a free lollies.

"whoa, Hold up who is Brian" Lexi asked looking really confused, she kept glancing between Stefan and I.

" Brian was Andrea's first secret Love, he was the boy she used to sneak out for and planned her whole future around him" Stefan commented as he filled Lexi in on what had happened between him and I and how my Father seemed to ruin it. Stefan loved telling her all the juicy little secrets.

" so you must have had a fun night than" she said winking and giving me a smirk like she thought I had done something Dirty, Now they clearly have forgotten I was with Klaus.

For the rest of the night we talked about everything that had happened, I even got the chance to tell Stefan what really happened with Klaus and how he didn't cheat, at the start he thought that it was the Originals way of covering Klaus being unfaithful, I was hoping he wouldn't do this but Stefan was convinced they were lying, so I knew I was going to have to tell them that I got Klaus to kill me so I could visit Emily on the other side.

" Andrea what were you thinking" Stefan yelled as he stormed off towards the side of the lounge room, within minutes the conversation had turned from laughing into Stefan yelling.

" I know it was a dumb idea, Klaus has already had a go at me" I spat back, I knew Stefan was going to be angry and as soon as Damon came home he would to.

It took me a while to calm Stefan down, Lexi added a few sarcastic jokes to lighten the mood but I knew I had to give Stefan some space to get all his anger out.

" I am going to head to bed. I will see you tomorrow Morning" I said quietly as I walked over to Lexi and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, I gave Stefan one as well as I walked by but he didn't take any notice of me, he was still angry and upset.

I laid for ages just thinking about the events that had occurred over the last Couple of months, I know my life has always been complicated but this seemed to be more drama, sometimes I just wish I could escape and have a drama free live but I knew that wasn't possible since being a Vampire.

I was just about to fall asleep when I heard some kind of noise come from the corner of the room,at first I thought it was Stefan and Damon but they wouldn't be searching my room while I tried to sleep.

"Brian, what the hell you scared the crap out of me" I screamed before trying to catch my breath, Brian had walked out of the shadows and I could see him more clearly now.

"sorry didn't mean to" he said as he came and sat on the bed next to me, I was beginning to wonder why he was in my room while I was sleeping and why did he come and sit so close to me on the bed.

" what are you doing here" I asked thinking that it was a tad creepy, I started to think maybe he was here to kill me or something, revenge for what my father did and all that stuff he said before was an act.

" just wanted to see you, be close." he said softly before making himself comfortable beside on my bed, I didn't know what he was playing at but he didn't act like this before.

We talked for a bit about sweet random things, I had forgotten how well we got along and he did manage to take my mind of Klaus.

"you still as beautiful as ever Andrea" he softly into my ear, I hadn't realised how close he had gotten, I wasn't really understanding what he was playing at since he knew I was with Klaus but as I turned my head I was totally blown away by him crashing his lips against mine. The kiss was rough and eager, so as soon as I realised what was happening I pulled away.

"what the hell was that" I said stunned and shocked at to what had just happened, I jumped of the bed and stumbled back a little.

"come on you cant say you didn't want me to kiss you" he asked as he watched my reaction and couldn't help grinning.

"no, I didn't I have a boyfriend who I love very much" I said as I tried to wipe his essence and DNA of my lips, this wasn't supposed to happened, I only loved Klaus and only imagined myself kissing Klaus for the rest of my life but Brian somehow knew my feelings had come back to me and he used that to take advantage of me, he played me.

" you should go Brian" I said softly as I replayed the events that had just happened, he shouldn't have done that to me, it was wrong of him.

" no I am not leaving until you confess to me that you still have feelings for me, come on Andrea I know you are a witch you are capable of bringing me back to life. We could spend the rest of our lives together having moments like we did when we were teenagers" he said getting louder and louder as he got more attached to the subject. I couldn't believe he actually thought I was going to bring him back to life just so we could be together.

" I love Klaus Brian, I am sorry but my feelings for you are just old memories they are nothing like the feelings I have for Klaus, so I am sorry but you have to go" I said making Brian become more furious, I knew he didn't like my answer but I wasn't going to change my mind, my life is with Klaus.

"Are you that Dumb Andrea" he screamed as he pulsed around my bedroom. " Why are you with him, he is an 1000 year old Vampire not capable of loving, I can give you everything he cant" he said as he started to throw my things, I had never seen him like this before not even when we were teenager he never raised his temper but I guess we haven't seen each other for 170 years old.

" NO you cant, just get it through your head Brian, I WILL ALWAYS LOVE KLAUS !" I screamed as I got over his attitude and behaviour, how dare he kiss me and then tell me that Klaus was not worth it. I cant believe I was actually having the slightest feelings for him.

"Now get out Brian" I screamed once again hopping he would listen but he didn't he just got angrier as he heard my answer to him, he didn't like being rejected. He stormed over and placed two firm arms around me but before he strength could get even stronger Damon was in my room and pulling him of me.

"get out of here Brian before I kill you" Damon yelled throwing him half out of my bedroom window, I knew he was capable of killing him there and than but I guess he had a soft spot for him since Brian did look after me all those years ago when Damon and Stefan were too occupied with Katherine.

Brian ran as fast as he could after witnessing Damon strength and power he had. I was so scared at the sight I had just seen Brian, I couldn't believe he could react like that just because I said no. I wasn't even his last love, he married another woman and had kids so why was he so attached to me? He probably just using me to get another chance at life.

" Are you okay" Damon said coming over to me and pulling me into a hug.

"yeah I am fine, just didn't know he would get so angry" I said slowly as my heartbeat came back to normal as I rested in Damon's arms.

" what happened Andrea" he said softly as he got us comfortable on my bed.

" he kissed me Damon, he kissed me" I angrily said realising that I was going to have to tell Klaus if he even comes back to me, I knew he was going to be furious.

"Klaus isn't going to like that" Damon commented after I told him what had happened. By his soft and calm reaction he obviously found out that Klaus didn't cheat on me and knew about all the drama that had been happening the last couple of months.

Damon stayed with me for the rest of the night, he told me to get some sleep and he would stay with me to make sure Brian didn't come back but as much as I tried all I could think about was Klaus and that turned into having nightmares and being really restless, so Damon and I decided to go and watch the sunrise.

As we walked through the bush towards a secret Lake that no one really knew about, for once I could smile because I was with my brother and for some reason I just felt at peace with the world. It helped me clear my head and get back on to track as to why I was really here. I needed to keep my word to Emily and find out my past information, being with Damon really helped as well because he knew a lot about my mother that I never really knew.

"I want to show you something" Damon said as we sat quietly into his car, we were on our way home from having breakfast at the grill but before we did that he wanted to take me somewhere. Before I could say anything we had arrived at our destination.

"why are we at a Storage Place" I asked confused as to why Damon would bring me here.

" well this is where I keep all my things, well my human things" he smirked before guiding me towards an garage.

" isn't all your things back at the house" I asked, I thought that is where we kept all of our things, Stefan kept all his journals and old belongings there.

"yes and No, that is where we keep all of our things throughout our Vampires years but anyone can come into our house so we didn't think it was that Safe. So we decided to buy a storage place to keep all of our things that belonged to us when we were human" he said as he rolled up a door, behind it was just boxes and boxes full of old memories.

" Omg Wow, I thought all of these got wrecked when the house knocked down" I asked, I remembered that our old house got knocked down many years after we were turned.

" yeah well Stefan and I went back just after we turned to retrieve all our stuff, we knew we didn't want to lose memoires of you and Mother and our childhood, and since Father hated us we knew he would burn them, so we got there first" he said as he began to go through all the things with me, It looked so organised and clean I knew they took good care of it.

" you kept all my stuff" I said softly as I looked through things that I even forgot that I owned.

"of course we did, you are a little sister and we love collecting things of your past, I guess it reminds us of how lucky we are to have been turned into Vampires. I know it sucks being in a storage place but when you were staked , we couldn't bare to live with it and we wanted to keep it safe" he said softly , I knew it hurt him to think about when they first lost me but that wasn't going to happen again.

"you never to going to lose me again Damon, I will always be your sister even though I am with Klaus you and Stefan are still the most important people in my Life" I said as I reached round and gave him a massive hug. It was nice to be in his arms again and feel the love of brother and knowing he would protect me through anything.


	36. -Thankyou

Author's Note

Hey Guys,

Wow I was just looking over my Stories and I am so shocked and surprised to see how many people have been following and read _**Andrea Samantha Salvatore**_ and _**The reasons we love.**_

Thank you for all the support they have been getting, I have enjoyed writing both of them and can't wait for the new season of the vampire Diaries and the Originals to begin so hopefully I can continue this sequel.

I love reading feedback or suggestions from you guys it literally makes my day when I read them so please don't be shy and feel free to comment even if it is bad or you want to put in a suggestion.

Enjoy,

Bree Xx


	37. Even Graduation has Drama

**Even Graduation has Drama**

Damon and I spent some time at the storage centre looking through trying to find information on our mother. She never had a lot of things so it didn't take very long, we couldn't find very much information for some reason all of her things and belongings seemed to start when she met our father, there was nothing on her life before and that made us confused, now I kind of new why Emily was so eager for me to look up information on her.

It was good hanging out with Damon, I finally got my head to stop thinking about Klaus and what happened with Brian last night, I wanted to keep looking at our old life and belongings but I knew I had to go home, it was graduation day and I wanted to be with Stefan even if I have seen him graduate about a billion times, it was still a special day for him and the rest of my friends.

" Come on we better head home" Damon said gathering some of his old things and placing it in the box, I knew we should get home but I wanted to find out why Emily was so eager and it must have been in here somewhere.

" I might walk home, I need to clear my head. Tell Stefan I will see him at his Graduation" I said softly, Damon was going to start to protest but he knew I wasn't going to change my mind. I thought if I walked to the old witch house maybe the connection between Emily and I would be stronger since the wall between the two worlds is down.

It didn't take me long to get there, I didn't want to spend a lot of time because I wanted to get to Graduation but I knew one of the reason I was so eager on finding information was because I wanted to keep busy so I wouldn't think about Klaus and Brian. What happened last night could wreck my relationship with Klaus, he wasn't someone that easily trust someone so when that trust is broken than it might be gone forever.

When I walked into the old house, you could tell the atmosphere was different, you could feel the connection with witches was a lot stronger than ever before, like they were closer to the real world.

" Emily please I need to speak to you" I yelled hoping she would just appear and answer all my questions, but I knew it couldn't be that easy.

I waited bit no one answered or appeared, why is it that she always seemed to be near but now when I need her she didn't come.

I gave up after 10 minutes knowing it was hopeless, she wasn't going to come and help me, she was just going to leave me to find all these answers by myself, I still didn't know why it was so important, my mother had been dead for years.

As I was about to leave a book behind me fell, I turned round and leant down to read it, I had realised that it was a spell book. I knew it couldn't have just been a coincidence that it fell from the shelf and landed on that spell, my suspicion was confirmed when I picked the book up candles automatically lit up.

"your starting to freak me out" I screamed as I tried to stay calm but it was freaking me out being in an old house where there were witches all around me, you would be scared as well.

' I am guessing you want me to do this spell, whoever you are" I continued to scream, I didn't know who was trying t make contact, was it Emily? Or was this all a trap to do some spell for Sileus? You cant really trust anyone these days, but I had to go with what my heart was saying and for some reason it was telling me to do the spell.

I quickly gathered the ingredients that I needed and began to do the spell and gosh it was a powerful one, I could feel it was taking of my body and I am very powerful. I knew it was a spell only old witches and very powerful ones were able to do, young ones like Bonnie would be able to do it. The candles flickered for a while and than one by one they went out, I was completely shitting myself now, I had completed a spell which I didn't even know and now I was standing here completely alone. I stood here for a while wondering if anything was going to happen but nothing it was just silence. I didn't have time for this I needed to get home for Stefan and besides the principal asked if I could do a speech for the graduating class even though I had only been at the school for a year, the person that was meant to be doing it was sick and I was a top A student.

So I left not having time to think about the spell that I just did, that it could have been for the worst or for the best.

" hey guys, Stefan it is nearly time for graduation" I happily said as I ran through the front door, I put on a fake smile knowing I had t be happy because this was my friends special.

But as I entered more I saw Lexi, Stefan, Elena, and standing round with all these sad worried faces.

" what is with the sad faces. Graduation soon" I cheered as I clapped my hands like a excited little girl, this I what kept me human doing normal human things like this.

" we have problem, well a couple of Problems" Stefan said as he turned to face me.

"just once can there be no Drama. So what is it this time?" I asked as I took a seat on the lounge knowing it was going to take a lot of time to explain this even though I was only gone for a couple of hours.

" Vaughan was over here before, tried to kill us. Said he had to join the other Vampire hunters that had come back to life, to wake Sileus" he said as he looked at me with Anger, I was the one that helped Vaughan and this was how he replayed me, trying to kill my brothers to get the cure.

"SHIT" I yelled realising my plan was backfiring, I helped this guy and now he was abusing that I trust I built for him.

"it is not your fault Andrea, I trusted him to" Jeremy added trying to comfort me but it wasn't working, I was blaming myself for this and all the other things with Sileus.

" yeah don't blame yourself if it wasn't for you Jeremy would be dead" Elena added trying to make me smile, she didn't deserve this, none of them did.

" that is not all, Damon was bitten by a werewolf last night before he came back here" Stefan said looking at me knowing I knew what was coming next, they needed Klaus.

"are you serious I was just with him, he never mentioned anything" I angrily said as I paced back and fourth, it was only amount of time.

" we need you to call Klaus " Elena added, she was right but she didn't know that I wasn't talking to him and haven't for nearly a week and a bit.

" he hasn't answered all week, but I will keep trying, but first we need to get you guys to graduation" I said putting on a fake smile to brighten the atmosphere, this wasn't there problem t worry about.

"go on, Caroline will kill both of you. If you missed it" I said laughing after realising what I had just said, it didn't really make sense but it was possible.

Elena and Stefan left earlier than Lexi and I, it was good that no one knew Lexi because she could come round the town and people wouldn't even know she was a ghost.

" have you tried Klaus again?" Lexi asked as we watched all the high school kids gather round ready to begin and start there new lives.

"I will try" I said softly before walking of to have some privacy, I was nervous and I couldnt believe it. It was Klaus the man I loved but I guess I knew I couldn't keep what happened with Brian from him.

Andrea. _ Hey Klaus, I know your not answering but I need you. Damon got bitten and he needs your help or he will Die. Please just pick up._

With that I hung up and joined Lexi ready for the ceremony to begin. It was a lot like the other graduation I had been to but I was nervous for this one, I was doing a speech and I knew I had to get through to my friends that this was just the beginning of their lives and it was going to be a long one ahead of thee, if you were a Vampire or not you could still live a human normal life and I knew I was going to do everything possible to help them with that.

_**Boring and short Chapter. Sorry Guys :( **_


	38. The Graduation Speech

_Before we invite our graduates up to collect their certificates, I would like to invite Andrea Salvatore up to address the graduating class. _Our principle said, staring at me while I made my way up the stair, as always I got nervous talking in front of a large crowd, I was never the one to like to be the centre of attention.

_**Good Morning Graduating students and Families.**_

_**First of congratulations, you made it. You made it through the long classes, the school work, the Test and the chapter of your life where you started to discover who you truly are and what friends you will keep for the rest of your lives.**_

_**Today close the door of your past and open the door to your future. Take a deep breath. Pray. Step on the first step of the ladder. Walk by faith. Trust and commit to the lord of your plans. Start a new chapter of your life right now but don't forget the memories of high school, or the mistakes you have learnt from.**_

_**People say it easier to forget your past and just to make a clean slate and they are right it is easier but its not the correct thing to do.**_

_**We work so hard to disown the parts of our lives that were painful, difficult or sad. But just as we cant rip chapters out of a book and expect the story to still make sense, so we cannot rip chapters out of our past and expect our lives to still make sense. Keep every chapter of your life intact, and keep on turning the pages. Sooner or later you'll understand why every scene, every chapter was needed.**_

I looked out through the crowd while saying my speech, every time I got nervous I just looked out at Lexi or Stefan, they always made me clam and relaxed. I wanted to keep the speech short because I knew how much people hated long boring speeches.

_**In life there are some things we might never really get over. Sometimes the best we can do is just get through, but that's okay- there's still a lot of beauty to find on the other side.**_

_**So today say goodbye to this chapter and get ready to start writing a new book, filled with moments of finding yourself and your place in this world, but remember not to forget this wonderful little town, which is filled with so much love and kindness.**_

I took a deep breath and looked up towards Lexi, she had a massive smile on my face so I knew I was doing alright but that wasn't caught my attention, behind Lexi in the woods I saw Emily standing there. I squinted my eyes to make sure I was seeing correctly and I was. Why they hell was Emily standing at the edge of the woods just watching me. She was smiling at me but I could tell something was wrong. I didn't actually realise how long I was staring at her for, Lexi and Stefan both turned their heads to see what I was starring at, unlike everyone else they could tell I was distracted.

I quickly continued on with my speech knowing there wasn't much to do, so I could leave and see Emily.

_**For a lot of you, this will be goodbye for a couple of years, you will all go your separate ways to try and find you your identity and acceptance, but it will never be permanent you will come back one day and when you do, you' ll realise how much you learnt and discovered here.**_

_**So again Congratulations, you have worked hard and you deserve everything.**_

_**Thank you.**_

I quickly finished my rambling speech, I think people could tell I was distracted, I paced of the stage and towards the back of the chairs towards the woods.

" hey are you Okay" Lexi asked as she looked at me in worry, I didn't know how to reply so I just stared at her not knowing what to say. I glanced back towards the woods and Emily had disappeared , was I losing my mind? Was she there or was it my imagination and my mind hoping she was there so I could get some help with all this drama.

"yeah I am fine, just thought I saw something" I stuttered as I sat back next to her and watched the graduates get there certificates.

I was so out of it after that, why would Emily appear and than disappear. Lexi could tell something was wrong with me because she kept glancing at me through out the ceremony.

" now I haven't seen this beauty in a while" someone said behind me, I recognised the voice, it had a cheeky tone towards it. As soon as he talked I knew who it was. He leaned over and kissed me cheek

"Kol what are you doing here" I said as I turned round and saw Kol leaning on the back of my chair. I hadn't seen him for ages and it was really good to see a familiar face that actually understood everything that was happening.

" just thought I would come and say hello" he said sarcastically with a little chuckle.

" Kol" he said introducing himself to Lexi who was sitting next to me looking very confused.

"Lexi, nice to meet you" she said accepting the handshake from Kol, he put on his famous grin that gets all the girls smiling and falling over him, I just shook my head knowing all of his tricks.

"why are you really hear Kol" I asked again not wanting to make a scene and interrupt the ceremony.

" haven't you heard about Finn, he has joined up with witches and Vampire hunters to take Sileus down, so I thought I would come and at least put some sense into him." he chuckled. I didn't even know Finn was into Vampires Hunter let alone team up and trust them.

" yeah I did and I heard about Vaughan as well, thought I could trust that guy" I commented knowing it was Kol who put Vaughan up to help us and I thought I could trust him.

" yeah me to, don't worry I will work something out. I promise" he commented before getting and kissing me on the cheek and hugging me from behind before he walked away. I just continued to stare at the stage but when he kissed me, I felt warmth come over my body , not that I have feelings for him but it felt like Klaus kiss and it made me so want him back.

" now who was that hottie?" Lexi asked as she leaned over towards me. " You seemed pretty close with him" she giggled knowing she was being immature and thinking something was happening with us.

"Nooo way, you have the wrong idea. That was Kol, Klaus's younger brother and my best friend" I said quickly trying to get any ideas out of her head.

" are you serious, are all the Originals that good looking" she commented smiling while trying not to make a scene, I think Stefan knew what we were talking about because he turned round and grinned at us. I just laughed and waved at him. I could tell Lexi was very surprised to see that Kol was so good looking, I don't think she had seen Klaus yet but I think she would think he was good looking. It was nice to have her opinion I haven't heard it for a while.

The ceremony went for ages , I kind of got bored because I had seen so many of them and a few times I even nodded of a couple of times but Lexi was right next to me to wake me up. I tried Klaus a few more times but as always he didn't answer, why couldn't he just pick up his dam phone. I need him. I looked over towards Stefan and shook my head, he had just gotten of the phone from Alaric and Apparently Damon wasn't doing much better, I knew he didn't have long but he refused to take the cure, he wanted it for Elena.

"I am Sorry Stefan, cant reach him" I said softly as I joined the group behind the hall as we stood round trying to figure out what to do. I needed to come up with a plan and quickly.

We all looked at each other, Bonnie had gone somewhere so we could ask for help, before we could say anything else Stefan, Elena, Caroline, Lexi and I got this insane pain in our heads, It was so painful that I could barely even stand, it was like my knees went weak. I could tell the others were feeling it a lot more than me. I looked up and saw group of people walking towards us, some were witches and some were Vampires but they were on a mission. I had enough strength to get on my knees and try to get strength to get up, the other didn't though.

" remember us, Caroline?" the witch said as she walked closer towards us, I recognised them they were the witches that Caroline killed in order to save Bonnie. By this stage the others were gaining there strength, they were getting used to the spell, they could at least stand.

I could see that Caroline had recognised who she was as well, she looked terrified.

Before I knew it, One of the witches came over to me and stabbed a syringe in my neck and started another spell that was the most painful thing I ever had experienced, it felt like someone was draining my blood. It was obviously just one for witches because the others weren't getting affected and they were already back on their feet, looking horrified as they watched the witches do a spell on me. I don't know why they were targeting me but they were and it was only effecting me, so I am guessing it was a spell for witches and it defiantly had something to do with dark magic, no normal witch could have that much power.

Stefan and Lexi began to worry so they started to rush over me to help me but for some reason they couldn't, it was like the witches had cast a bubble around me in which no one could enter. I was belonging to get really confused.

" why are you doing this" Stefan screamed as I tried to block out the pain but it was so overwhelming.

" don't you see, you chose Vampires. You have constantly taken advantage of your power to help the Vampires survive. I know you cant be killed but we can at least drain you of your blood and than shove you into coffin for years on end" she screamed as she came closer to me, I was confused I thought they would want to hurt Caroline but they were targeting me, they wanted me gone and they were going to achieve it, no one could stop them. She began the spell again while the others joined in, it got even more powerful and Stronger, I couldn't stand it any longer they were physically draining me. I could feel my body begin to weaken. I knew these were the last minutes of me life, and my brother had to stand there and watch his sister in so much Agony. Tears began to fall and I had to look down I didn't want Stefan to see me this weak.

All of the sudden out of Nowhere the spell stopped it was like the connection had to have broken, as first I thought it could be Bonnie trying to stall them so I could regain my strength to beat them but as I looked up I just saw this red thing fly by me in super speed, it went straight to the witch and cut of her head, I than saw it was a Graduation cap, but I got confused as to how that was strong enough to cut someone's head of but than I realised that It had to be a Vampire and not just any Vampire one that was a lot older and stronger than other Vampires.

" there are plenty more of these to go around. Who's next? I can do this all day" I heard someone say behind me, I turned round while still on the ground not strong enough to hold my body up and that's when I saw him standing there, my prince Charming, my Hero, My Klaus. We looked at each other for a second while he talked and acted threatening towards the left over Witches, they looked terrified, so I just gave him a weak smile while he finished up playing the bad Evil Original.

" Are you okay" Stefan said softly after the witches were gone, the group ran over to me to make sure everything was okay.

" I am fine" I replied, I was distracted I didn't want Klaus out of my site because I was afraid he would disappear again and I couldn't let that happen.

" Klaus?" I asked glancing around quickly, I started to panic because I couldn't see him any more and I thought maybe I was seeing things again like before but when I looked up again he there kneeling in front of me.

" It is okay sweetie, just drink" he said softly as he leant closer to me and placed he wrist in front of me while he kissed my forehead, he knew if I drank his blood I would get stronger. He rubbed the back of my head while I drank his blood and got stronger. The others stood round while they watched Klaus and I.

" I need to go Love but I will be back" he said as I finished taking the last sip of his blood, I didn't want him to go not again.

"I need to go save you idiot of a brother" he chuckled knowing he needed to lighten up the mood, he was right Damon was a bit of an idiot who always seemed to get into trouble. When Klaus said that I held his wrist stronger and closer to me so he wouldn't leave.

" I'll be back" he said finally getting out of my hold and getting up to go and help my brother but I was still scared I wouldn't see him again.

" Promise?" I asked as I looked at him with my best puppy dog eyes, hoping he would give in and stay with me.

"Promise" he said softly before he turned round and walked away. I just wanted to hold him close to me and not let go but I couldn't all I could do was sit there and watch him walk away.

**Stefan P.O.V**

I was so thankful that Klaus had turned up when he did, I may not like him but he always did put my sister first and that is all that matters.

" now who is that" Lexi whispered seductively in my ear, she was always the one who would check out every guy she met.

"that is Klaus" I said as I watched ahead at Klaus feeding Andrea his blood, he treated her so gentle it was hard to picture that it was the same guy that did all those evil things towards Elena and her friends.

" that is who Andrea is Dating, WOW! I thought Kol was charming but he is like something else" she laughed as she checked out Klaus. She always did have taste like Andrea and they were always the same when it came to boys. They were Boy Crazy.

I just shook my head trying not to laugh at her reaction before I walked over to see if Andrea was alright, she looked sad as Klaus walked away, she looked afraid like he wasn't coming back.

Her Strength had returned now but I still helped her up, I asked if she wanted to help with this whole Sileus thing but she said she needed to do something else. I watched her sadly walk away I could tell she was worried and just needed to be by herself but I wanted to be there and to help her, to reassure her that Klaus would come back to her even I knew that. Klaus might be evil and might be going through a lot but he loved Andrea more than anything, even I knew that so I knew he wouldn't give up that easily.


	39. Unexpected Happiness

As I walked more my strength got stronger, I didn't want to leave the gang to handle or this drama by themselves but I needed some space. I was so confused with everything that has happened. Graduation had just finished and I had already dealt with over 7 super naturals. I needed time to think, I was happy that Klaus had turned up but I was also upset that he just left like that, I knew he had to go save Damon but I could have gone with him.

As much I did want to be with Klaus, I also needed to work out this other Drama with Emily. I swear she was there in the woods when I was doing my speech but why would she just disappear like that. I was getting really over this whole chasing and mystery game to try and find clues into my past.

"Emily I know you are here, so you better come out I am over all of this chasing" I screamed as I walked through the old witch house which I was in earlier. I knew she would be here.

As I walked down towards the basement there was still no movement and I was getting angrier every minute that she wouldn't appear.

EMILY, I MEAN IT I AM OVER ALL OF THIS, I CANT HANDLE THIS ANYMORE" I screamed with more anger hoping she would be afraid and come out.

"Andrea calm down, I know it is hard and confusing all of this drama" she said softly making me turn round and face her, as soon as I saw her I calmed down a little bit, I hated how I could be angry at her.

" it is getting to hard Emily, every day something bad seems to happen" I said as tears began to fall, I didn't want to cry but I couldn't hide it any longer and she was the only one I could cry in front of.

" why did you get me to do that spell, has it got something to do with Silues because I try to protect the witches but I also have to try and protect my family which are Vampires, and than I just get attacked" I said rambling everything out at once, I knew I wasn't making any sense but I didn't care I just needed it all of my chest.

"Andrea snap out of it" she said coming closer and slapping my face softly. " look I know it is hard trying to be on both sides and trying to protect both sides but you just have to go with your heart, do what feel right." she said as she tried to calm me down, she pulled me into a hug.

" I am sorry that those witches hurt you, they aren't good witches they are full of dark magic, so they get punished on the other side. I should have been there to protect you but least Klaus turned up in time" she said as she held me tight, I missed her hugs and her warmth.

" but they are witches, you couldn't hurt them" I asked wondering what she meant, they were both witches they couldn't hurt each other.

" like I said they are full of Dark magic when they are on the other side they get punished from the other witches and besides your have helped a lot of the families of the witches on the other side so a lot a very thankful for you." she said smiling, I didn't even know the others liked me.

" so what others actually know me, I thought they would hate me since I am in love with Klaus" I laughed as she pulled away from our hug, at least she was making me relax and more calmer than before.

" so where did you go anyway, why did you appear and than disappear. I thought I was going crazy" I asked as I looked at her, she had been doing a lot of running away recently and I seemed to chase her a lot more.

" I needed to make sure that the spell you did worked" she said smiling as she across the other side, I didn't even know that the spell was good one." I said as I sat down, Emily just smiled at my reaction.

" oh Andrea that spell was a very good one, you have no idea" she said smiling even more, I could tell she was hiding something.

" I was glad that you decided to come home to Mystic falls and I know I left you with a massive mystery about your mother and since you have a lot on your mind I thought I might help you out a tad" she said laughing at her own voice, I was getting more confused with every word she was saying.

" so how can you help me Emily? " I asked her as I watched her walk around the basement. I didn't know she knew anything about my mother.

"I can't but some one else can" she said, I frowned not really knowing what she was talking about but before I could say anything I heard something.

"Andrea" someone softly behind me, I couldn't recognise the voice but Emily skipped past me making me turn to face the Mystery woman. It didn't take me long before I recognised who she was, I might not have met her but I knew the lady standing before me was my mother.

" Andrea I would like to introduce you to Julienne Campbell, also known as Julienne Salvatore" she said as she pointed between us, I wasn't listening I couldn't move we both just kept starring at each other. Standing right in front of me was my mother and I might not have known her but I knew she was my mother from her appearance to her essence. I was speechless and so was my mother, we just kept starring at us.

"

You look so beautiful, you look exactly how I did when I was your age" she softly said still starring at me, she came closer and put her hand out to touch my face.

" how is this possible. You died" I said glancing at Emily and my mother. I couldn't believe my mother was in the same room as me, I never thought this was possible.

" that's why I got you to do the spell, it made it possible for her to come to this side, she can only go between the triangle though so here and your house should be okay" Emily said as she watched the scene in front of her, I smiled before running into my mother,which I never thought I would be able to do.

"I thought since you have a lot on your mind she could help you and explain more to you" she said. I didn't even know what to do, hug her, kiss her. She had just brought my mother back, the one person I thought I was never going to see her again. She looked so young and precious, an older version for me. I wanted to know information but I knew I had show my brothers first, they would be so excited and surprised to see her.

After Emily explained everything I said we Should head back to the Salvatore house, she was excited she hadn't been there before and I was just happy to show my brothers. They would recognise her since they were a lot older when she died.

We had to walk through the woods because I didn't have my car but it was good to chat and catch up. She kept saying how she was so proud of me and how she looked over us all the time. She mentioned that she was never ashamed of us as Vampires. I was glad and happy, I had always thought that our family were ashamed and disgraced over what we have become but she wasn't.

" they are going to freak when they see you" I said excitedly as we got closer to the house, she just smiled I could tell she was very excited as well, its not everyday you see your dead siblings after 170 years.

I made her stay outside while I went to get my brothers because you never know who is going to be in our house and what Drama lays inside.

"Stefan, Damon you here? " I screamed running through the house, I needed to find them but it was so hard to hide my excitement.

" we are here, calm down. Why are you so happy" Stefan said coming out of his room, while Damon came out of his. It was good they were alone, it would have been a little bit weird if everyone was here.

" I have a surprise for you that's going to make you so happy" I said as I grabbed both of their hands and dragged them down stairs, I knew they were going to flip over who was waiting down there.

" I doubt that" Damon commented as he followed me into the lounge room, I made sure that they both had a drink of alcohol in their hands.

I stood in front of them and caught them up to date with what Emily had told me when I was on the other side, I told it had something to do with our mother, Damon already knew but Stefan didnt. I also went on to explain what Emily was doing back on this side, I was so excited that there were a couple of times I nearly spilt the surprise but luckily I didn't.

" so we have some secrets in our family that we need to find out and Emily helped you out how exactly?" Stefan asked, he looked so confused at what I had just said I guess I didn't make any sense.

" she brought back someone that could help us" I said stopping hoping they caught up with everything but they still sat there confused as ever.

" are you serious you still confused, Fine I will show you" I said before turning round. " you can come in now" I said smiling knowing she would walk through this door any second. I could hear the door knob move and there she was, walking through the lounge room door. I glanced back to see my brothers reactions, they had gotten of the lounge and both jaws were dropped in shock.

"mum" Stefan tired to say but nothing really came out

"Hello Stefan, Damon:" she said softly standing there in the door way, you could see how happy and excited she was. She didn't say anything but just ran up to them and gave them both massive hugs. I even could see tears in my brothers eyes, they must have been so excited and surprised to see her.

" This is unbelievable" Damon softly said as he embraced our mother again. It was good and nice to see them happy for once, there was no Drama just pure happiness.

We all sat round and caught up for a while, we told here where we had been and travelled in the world. She was interested to hear about how the world had changed since 170 years ago. She was so much like me in ways, I now know where I got my laugh, my smile my everything. She even told us how her and our father met, our father never talked about her so we didn't really know much about her but tonight we spent hours just talking and getting to really know each other. It was nice even though I never met her before, I just felt comfortable with her like she had always been there ever since I was born. For years I just wanted to know if she was proud of me and tonight I really found out the truth.

I sat on the other lounge watching my brothers show our mother photos and things of when they grew up, as much as I tried to stay focused my head would always lead back to Klaus, he promised that he would return but he didn't.

" Hey I am going to go out for a while but I will be back. Leave you guys to catch up" I said as I got of the couch, I went over to mum and gave her a hug. I knew I would come back before she would have to go and besides I needed to know information but first I needed some fresh air, so much had happened today that I needed time to just sit and relax.

" are you sure you will come back, there is so much I need to tell you" she said as she embraced me, I smiled and kissed her cheek.

" I promise I know there is a lot to talk about, I just need some fresh air" I said smiling at her beauty, I smiled at my brothers before walking out of the house, I didn't know where I was going to go but I needed to think.

I walked around the town for a while till I found myself at the school, where graduation was held earlier today. I have only graduated a couple of time and I loved it, I really want to graduate from Mystic falls to add to my list. This place has helped me change and I needed something to help mark my change.

I knew I should have been a little scared since the wall was still down meaning Brian was still hanging round but he had respected my choice for him to leave me alone, now all had to do was tell Klaus about him if he ever comes back for me. I needed to be positive because it is Klaus after all and he always keeps his Promises.

The school was so silent, I just sat on the stage thinking about all students who have graduated in the past years, I wonder if they had as much Drama as this grade did. I bet you they didn't have to deal with Vampires, werewolves and Hybrids all in one year.

" how did you get here so fast" I said quietly, I didn't even have to look up I knew it was Klaus. I always knew when Klaus was around because for some reason my heart would skip a beat.

" I was already on my way" he said as he approached me, I was confused yeah I rang him but it would have taken him much longer than this. As he came in front of me he took out the letter I wrote him and also the graduation invitation Stefan sent to me from his jacket.

" it was very subtle, so do you reckon a cheque will be acceptable " he chuckled as he looked over the invitation that Stefan sent me, he thought it was funny because he had so many Graduations throughout his lifetime but he knew I enjoyed those little human things. I was looking down at the ground laughing at how Klaus tried to make the mood more lighter.

" I am sorry Love, for leaving, for everything I have done these last couple of months." he said as he lightly placed his hand under my chin to tilt it till I was looking at him. The eyes made me melt every time.

" its okay" I softly said knowing I wouldn't be able to stay mad at him, as much as he hurt me I knew he was hurting by what had happened.

" No it is not Andrea, my behaviour was unacceptable. You have stuck by my throughout all of this and as soon as I can't handle it, I leave when I should have gone to you" he said touching my cheek, I could tell he was mad and hated himself for how he treated me. He came closer and stood in between my legs, till we were inches apart.

" Elijah had a go at me and made me realise how good I have it, I always knew it but I just sometimes need to show it more, I am guessing I am scared" he said as he wiped the tears softly of my face.

I looked in in confusion " why would you be scared?" I asked wondering why the oldest and most powerful Vampire would be scared of showing his feelings.

"i guess I don't want to come on to strong and push you away" he said as he leaned his forehead against mine, his body on me made me tingly like I had butterflies.

" you can never push me away Klaus, I when you show me your feelings. Its makes me feel so good and special" I said softly, wrapping my arms around him so he couldn't leave again, I wasn't going to let him get away from me again.

" you are Special, the most precious thing in the world" he softly said before kissing my lips gently, he waited until I let him in before it started to get my passionate. As I kissed him I couldn't help but think about the kiss Brian gave to me last night, how this was so much different. Brian's was rough but it had no passion where Klaus was rough but it was full of passion and love.

I pulled back quickly knowing it wasn't good to think about another man when you are kissing the man that you love.

" what's wrong love" Klaus asked surprised by my action, I just stared at him in shock after realising what I had just done, I knew I couldn't come up with an excuse I knew I had to tell him.

" Klaus I need to tell you something, that you aren't going to like" I said quickly so I couldn't make up something, I knew it was no or never. Klaus just looked at me wondering what was going on.

" you remember my first love I told you about Brian?" I asked hoping he would so I didnt hav et explain everything again, he just nodded in agreement softly.

" well he turned up last night from the other side. Turns out he is a witch and he wanted to catch up, so I spent majority of the night talking to him about our past and well I am guessing he got the wrong impression... " I said quickly not even taking a breath so I could just get it all out, Klaus was staring at me with this anger in his face.

" because um... he kissed me" I finally spat out, I watch the anger on Klaus face turn into hurt and sadness. I am guessing he knew some thing like this was coming.

" he kissed you?" he commented already knowing the answer. He let go of my face and took a step back wards.

" yes but as soon as he did I pushed him of me and told him I loved you but than he got really angry because he didn't seem to get it that I loved you and nobody else, so Damon came in and kicked him out. The kiss meant nothing Klaus" I said trying to make him understand that it meant nothing and to make him calm but I could tell he was hurt.

" do you have feelings for him" he just asked while staring straight at me with no emotion in his face. I didn't know how to answer.

" no I don't, maybe I had confused feelings when I first saw him but I realised they weren't because I missed him, it was because It made me think about my human life and how I missed the Human me" I said before he could even open my mouth I continued. " Klaus, I don't have feelings for him. I love you, Only you" I said quickly trying to convince him that I loved him. I needed him to know I couldn't let him start thinking I was be in love with anyone else.

" please Forgive me" I said pulling him closer, before I could even blink Klaus stepped forward and kissed me with such passion. It was a kiss I would defiantly remember.

" I do Andrea, I forgive you" he said as he took a breath still inches from my face,

" you do?" I asked in confusion, I thought it would take a lot more than that to convince Klaus that I didn't have feelings for anyone else, I thought he would be more upset.

" Andrea, he was your first love and always will be, I understand that there would be mixed feelings seeing him again. " he said as he softly held my face in his hands.

" But lets get one thing straight, he may be your first but I do intend to be your last. I don't care who I have to fight to keep that" he said making me laugh, I loved him this way and honestly I knew Klaus was going to be my last, he wouldn't have to fight anyone for my love and attention.

" good, because I want you to be my last love, I want to be by your side until my time is up" I said smiling before taking him in for a kiss. I wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled him even closer and tighter. I needed him their and I wasn't planning on letting him go.

" settle Andrea, remember we are still In the high school" he said chuckling, he always knew when I wanted to do it there and than. I just put my best puppy dog eyes on hoping he would change his mind.

" come on lets get out of here before some 12 angry hybrids decide they want to pick a fight" he said grabbing my hand and placing his other on my waist as we began to walk out of the school. As much as I wanted to stay with him for the rest of the night, I knew I had to get back to my mother and brothers, I still needed to know that information.

" come with me" I said as I grabbed his hands and began to drag him along the woods edge towards my house

"Andrea where are we going" he asked confused but I just turned and smiled at him, I was excited or this next part.

" I want you to meet someone" I said smiling as I turned round and just laughed. He had no idea what he was getting himself into. I think this will be the first time the Original Vampire had to meet his girlfriends Mother.


	40. Friends, Enemies or Lovers ?

**Friends, Enemies or Lovers? **

**Damon P.O.V**

Stefan and I spent a lot of time with our mother, this was insane and I think I had to pinch myself a couple of times to make sure I wasn't dreaming.

Andrea had been gone out for a while now, even though she tried to be happy I can always tell when she was really sad and tired inside. I knew that Mum even saw it tonight.

" Is Andrea going to be home soon, I hope she is okay" Mother said as she flickered through some of our old memories. Lexi had come home and had been introduced to our mother before going to grab a drink for everyone.

" yeah she is fine, she has just got a lot going on at the moment, you know Boy troubles" I said laughing as I watched Lexi and Stefan get comfortable, we could all tell mum was starting to worry about Andrea, we were used to it she wasn't.

" she just needs space some times, I think her trying to balance being a witch and a Vampire is pretty hard and exhausting" Lexi added trying to calm our mother down, we saw her starting to relax when she saw us not as worried.

" yeah I know it must be hard, but at least that guy loved her enough to do that." she commented, I chuckled before Stefan looked over and glared at me, I did promise to be on my best behaviour when it came to Klaus.

We spent a little bit longer catching mother up on what has been happening with our love life, it was kind of awkward explaining the whole Elena story but mother understood and just kept mentioning that we are family and don't let a girl get between us even if we are over 170 years old.

Before we could continue on with any more stories, Lexi, Stefan and I heard Andrea coming up towards the house and from the sounds of it, she wasn't alone.

"Hey I brought someone home to meet you" Andrea screamed as she walked through the front door, we couldn't see her yet but I knew who her guest was.

As she came through the front door, mother got up to greet her. As I thought Klaus was close behind her, in his fancy suite. I put on a happy face for the sake of Andrea's because you could already tell from her voice that she was a lot happier than before she went.

Mother walked over towards Andrea, just as Klaus came in everyone's view, I thought mum was going to continue but out of nowhere she stopped dead in her tracks.

"oh my god, Niklaus. It cant be!" she commented as she stopped right in front of Andrea and Klaus, it was like she was seeing a ghost.

" oh no " I softly commented knowing our mother knew Klaus,. I don't know how or how well but she defiantly knew him and just knowing our luck this was defiantly going to get interesting.

**Andrea P.O.V**

I walked in the room really excited to introduce Klaus to my mother, he didn't know he was going to meet her because I knew he would start freaking out making sure he was perfect, when in my eyes he was.

But as mother walked over, she suddenly stopped dead In her track, I felt my stomach drop when she mentioned Niklaus, how the hell did she know him.

" Excuse me, do I know you" Klaus asked really confused after she said his name, I knew he always become suspicious when someone knew his real name.

" oh sorry you must not recognise me, I seemed to have age, when you haven't. My name is Julienne Campbell other known as... " she said sticking her hand out to shake Klaus but before she could even finished, Klaus finished her sentence for her.

" Rosemary Lane" he softly said as his face turned into shock and surprise, he lightly grabbed her hand and gave it a kiss just like a gentleman. I thought I was going to be sick, thinking how they could possibly know each other.

" oh great, so how do you guys know each other, Dated? Family? Enemies?" I commented sarcastically as I watched the shock and surprise grow on his face.

" how is it you know everyone " I commented as I glared at Klaus, I was getting angry and sad knowing that this could possibly be the moment my relationship ends with Klaus.

" it is a long story, but more importantly how do you guys know each other and aren't you meant to be dead" Klaus asked as he looked around the room, We all just looked at the both of them in shock and confusion.

"she is my mother and she is dead, I brought back to life because there are some things I need to know" I said as I walked a little but closer to Klaus and folded my arms, he could tell I was pissed of.

" so what is it, did you guys date?,lovers. " I asked as I kept my arms crossed and glared at Klaus waiting for him to answer but he just couldn't help but laugh at my jealousy and angry mood.

" Andrea don't worry I know what you are thinking, you know you are the only Salvatore I have or ever will be with" he said as he came closer and pulled me into his arms to show that it wasn't like that. I couldn't help but smile even if I did here Damon make a sickening noise behind us.

" so how do you guys know each other" Stefan asked making Klaus and I come out of our little stare and realise that we weren't alone.

" well I guess I should tell you the story since it is relevant to what I was going to tell you anyway" my mother said gesturing us to all sit down on the lounge.

' Well I met Niklaus and his brother Elijah when I was only 10 years old" she began to begin, now I know why Klaus didn't recognise her.

**Flashback**

**Klaus P.O.V**

Elijah and I had been travelling around Australia for a while now, we were still on a mission to find Katherine since she ran away from us all those years ago. We were here just outside a small town called Berry, I hoping to find a pack of witches that could help us. Someone told me that a small group of witches live in this town, that are very powerful more powerful than some of those normal witches. I didn't really go into to much background or research on them because tell you the truth I didn't really care any more, I was going to do anything to find that bitch who betrayed me even if I did have to travel to the other side of the world.

" so how much longer" I asked Elijah as I followed him down small dirt road Street where there is hardly anything there, only a small couple of shops.

" So Niklaus, be patient. We are looking for a big while two story house. All I know is that is is located on a big private land." he said,

I just listened while Elijah explained what the house looked like, to me it sounded like it was on a farm. We met up with some people that Elijah knew and they told us more about these witches, how they lived in a isolated place not only because it was a big family but because it was known that a lot of other witches were trying to find them because they were powerful.

We finally found the place just after the sun had gone down, we had to wait till some Vampires came out to help us with the last few bits of finding this house. As we walked up through the woods, I began to smell something different that caught both Elijah and I attention. As we got closer however we recognised the smell as smoke and the closer we got the more stronger it got. Both Elijah and I used our Vampire Speed to go check out what was causing the smell as we got closer we could see that the house we were looking for was on fire.

" Holy shit Elijah, I am guessing so one else was looking for them as well" I commented as we stood in front of the house that was in Flames, it was a big house and we realised that a lot of people were living under the same roof.

" come on we have to go see if anyone is still alive, they might need our help" Elijah said turning on his sensitive side. He was right though we could hear screams and cries so obviously people were still alive. I took a little longer however to convince than Elijah, I thought if they are witches they could do a spell to stop the flames.

But as we ran through the burning house, through walls and furniture that had collapsed and made more flames, I finally could see that the people inside had actually been Drugged with some kind of drug or spell because they weren't able to get up from the floor, it was like they were to weak and tired. I tired to grab as many people as I possibly get and run them outside,but a lot of them didn't make it, they had been in the fire for to long.

Elijah and I counted after we could get everyone in our site, there were about 15 of them who layed dead on the grass before us, half of them were little children.

" do you hear that" Elijah said softly us I tried to identify at least couple of them, I knew they all couldn't be Jane doh's. We both looked up towards the sound we could hear, it was a girl screaming but it was so quiet you wouldn't be able to hear it if you were a human.

" it is coming from over there" Elijah Screamed making me follow him, we ran towards the side of the house and saw a little girl lying on the grass, it looked like she had jumped out of the two story window, we could tell she had a broken leg from the fall and looked pretty freaked out.

"hey it is okay" Elijah said softly picking her up like a little baby, she looked so sad but for some reason she knew she could trust us.

" what is your name sweetie?" I asked as I watched her look at us curiously.

" Rosemary, Rosemary Lane" she said again, I have to admit I was never fond of children but she was cute. She couldn't look older than 10.

we knew we had to get her out of here just in case the people that caused this decided to return to make sure everyone was dead, so we started to walk of towards the woods, Elijah Carried Rosemary because of her leg. As we walked we made some shot talk, we learnt that 16 people lived on the land included Rosemary making her the last Surviving one out of her family, but we didn't tell her that because I knew she wouldn't be able to deal with this.

Rosemary fell as sleep a little while after we finished walking through the woods, we didn't really know what to do, we had just witnessed her whole family dying. We went back to the the vampires that helped us out before, they said they would find information out about the family so we had to wait a couple of days until we found out what was going on, but when we did it wasn't much better. We knew the only way was to get Rosemary out of town and way from the people trying to kill her.

**End Of Flashback **

" so someone tried to kill your whole family?" Stefan asked looking between my mother and I, she just nodded her head.

" and Klaus and Elijah Saved you?" Damon added to the end of Stefan question, he didn't want an answer because he already knew it.

" so who and why" I asked to intrigued in this story, I can't believe my mother met Klaus and Elijah when she was only 10 years old.

" They were Witch hunters," My mothers jut said while she stared at me, I was confused when she mentioned it.

" Witch hunters, but that doesn't make sense" I asked confused, I glanced at my brothers and they looked confused as well. My mother wasn't a witch, she was normal rich girl.

" I was born a Witch, my mother was a witch and so was my grandmother and that makes you a blood witch" she said looking at me with those eyes. I couldn't believe it

" So your a Witch, but why were Witch hunters after you"Damon asked while getting up to get another drink, he always did that when he was taking some news in. My mother looked at Klaus and he knew that he needed to continue.

" We found out that your Mother was from a very rare bloodline of Witches. More powerful than normal witches. The witch hunters tried to kill the bloodline of that night and they would have succeeded if Rosemary didn't survive" Klaus said leaning forward to explain the situation. My mother was nearly killed and her family was Killed because some witch hunters wanted to get rid of the bloodline.

" but if I am a witch, than shouldn't Stefan and Damon be Witches to" I asked looking at my mother, I could tell my Brothers were thinking the same thing.

" no the rare thing about this is that it only went along the women in the family. The men never were witches" my mother answered, I couldn't believe what I was hearing. That I was born a natural witch and my mother was a witch.

" so what happened after that, why were you named Rosemary back than and Julienne Campbell when you married dad" Stefan asked, he had already gotten of the lounge and was currently pacing back and fourth to try and take all of this in.

"well after that Night Elijah and I took Rosemary and left Australia, we knew it was to dangerous for people to even know that she survived. We knew a Woman named Susan Campbell, who lived just outside New Orleans. She was very good friends with Witches all over America. She said she would take Rosemary in and raise her as her own, so she did she changed her named to Julienne Campbell and lived a normal life" Klaus said as he glanced at my mother than back at me. I couldn't help but smile, deep down Klaus did have a good heart.

" I lived with her for years as a normal teenager, after I found out what happened to my family I refused to use magic, I hated it. About 7 years later I met your dad and we got married a couple years later. When I had Stefan and Damon I was so relieved to have had Sons, no offence Andrea" she said smiling at me so I wouldn't get offended by what she had said.

"but when I had you, I was so scared. I was determine to keep that Magic away from you but than I died..." she said before looking down trying to catch her breath, her death really hit her and my brothers.

" I was just glad that your father had no idea about my old life. I was kind of glad that you were turned into a Vampire before you had a chance to use that magic it would have destroyed you" she said smiling softly at me, Klaus grabbed my hand softly and held it in his.

" so you became a whole new person" Damon asked while looking at my mother with deep sympathy to what she had to deal with.

" I had to no one could know I was a Witch let alone from the Lane bloodline, to the generation of witches, the Lane Bloodline was just something they talked about" my mother said, I knew she wanted us to understand. She only did this to protect us and her. No one could know about her being a witch.

" Niklaus and Elijah saved me that night but they also gave me another life, that I could never thank them enough" my mother said smiling at Klaus, it was her way of thanking him for what he did for her.

" I'm telling you this because it will help you understand how you became a Vampire/ Witch. You see when you were younger Emily found out who I really was and she figured it out that you had to have been a witch" my mother said while getting of the lounge to stand for a while.

" so I am guessing when Klaus went to Emily for help, she didn't turn you into a witch because you were already one, she trigged your witch bloodline and with her adding her powers to yours, that made you more powerful and it was a way so no one could figure out what original Bloodline you were from. By Emily giving you her power she was able to control the magic you were born with, because Andrea the magic that you were born with it is so dangerous you have no idea." my mother continued on with telling me the truth about my life.

"this makes sense now, how Emily was capable of doing that. It all makes sense" Klaus said looking at me, he was right it made sense. I was already a witch, I was born a witch. Emily was helping me from the other side.

We talked for a little bit longer, I became more aware how it all made sense. It was weird but a good weird knowing Klaus was the reason my mother survived, like if she didn't than she wouldn't have met my dad, or had Stefan, Damon and I and I wouldn't have met Klaus. By the way I heard my mother talking she was warning Klaus that he had to look after our secret and me, no one could know that I was from the Lane Bloodline.

Klaus and my mum were having a good little chat, probably talking how weird it was that he ended up with her daughter.

I took the opportunity to go get a glass of Alcohol since it was long overdue.

"now isn't that weird, you ended up with the man that saved your mother year and years ago" Lexi said in my ear and she came up to me. I couldn't help but laugh at her comment.

" now may I say you have one charming looking gentleman over there who probably looks even better naked and is probably one sexy monster in bed, how the hell did you score him" Lexi whispered in my ear really softly,so no one could hear. I saw Klaus quickly glance over at us and smiled when she said that comment.

" you do know he can hear you Lexi" I said back to Lexi realising that Klaus was ears dropping, I glared at Klaus and gave him a look to stop ears dropping in on our conversation.

" what" Lexi said confused as she looked between Klaus and I.

" he is an Original, got better hearing than us" I said turning round and laughing at Lexi, I missed her flirty, dirty comments towards guys. She blushed when she realised that Klaus heard her dirty comment towards him, but as always she just shrugged it off knowing he wouldn't see her again tonight.

After a while I knew it was time for the guys to say goodbye to mum, she had go because the wall will be going up again soon. I knew that means Lexi will have to leave as well.

I walked mum back to the witch house, she said that I had to do the spell to send her back, I didn't want to but she reassured me that she was happy and is with her original parents and family. I could tell she was happy so I didn't complain or argue she wanted to be with the people she loved.

**Klaus P.O.V**

I watched Andrea leave the witch house from a distance, I knew she needed time to spend with her mother. I was still trying to get over the fact that the little girl I saved turned out to give birth to the woman I loved like 15 years later. I knew it probably sounded really weird to anyone else but to me, it was like it was a sign from god or something, that Andrea was the one.

As I watched her walk away, I also saw someone else watching her from a distance he was a young man. At first I thought it was someone that could hurt Andrea and I was going to put my protective mode on but than I realised it must have been the guy that kissed Andrea before.

" hello mate, what brings you out here so late" I said as I walked up behind the guy,

I knew I scared him but I didn't care.

" you defiantly know how to scare someone" he said not bothering to look at me, he didn't even tense up. So obviously he knew who I was.

" I am guessing your Klaus" he said as he continued to watch Andrea from the distance. I went to his side.

"and I am guessing your the guy that kissed my girl" I said as I glared at him, they were his face changed I could tell he was surprised that I knew about the Kiss.

"so you know about that" Brian said as he tried to hide his scared face but it wasn't working. I just glared a him.

" so what you are here to kill me, get revenge for kissing your girl" he said as he used quotation fingers to make it look like he didn't care.

" no Andrea would get angry if I did that, I am just hear to let you know that I didn't like what you said to Andrea. Lets get one thing clear you have no idea about Andrea and I, the laughs we share, the tears that fall and all the things we have been through, so don't say things that you have no idea about. Got it" I said angrily before walking off, I was mad and if I didn't than I would have done something I would have regretted.

I was walking back through the woods thinking of Andrea when out of no where someone knock me from the side, I didn't even hear them, so I was shocked.

"what the hell" I angrily spat as someone knocked me, I was than pushed against the tree and that is when I realised it was Andrea.

"Andrea, this is a new Suit" I said laughing as she held me against the tree but she didn't care, she just began kissing my jaw line.

"have I told you how hot you are when you get jealous and possessive" she said while taking little breaths from her kissing.

"well you know I can't lose you" I said making her smile, she came up to my lips and looked deeply in my eyes before kissing me passionately.

I had missed her so much, and I realised how much of a dick I was to leave her like that. She has stuck by me throughout all of this and I was so lucky to have her. Nothing was going to get in the way of us, it was me and Andrea against the world.


End file.
